


Our Darling D

by ENDisI



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Christmas Holidays, Crushes, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Good Blaise Zabini, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Letters, Hogwarts Second Year, Hogwarts Third Year, Letter Exchange, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Magical Creature Magnet Draco Malfoy, Multi, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Owl pen pals, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Pen Pals, Pining Draco Malfoy, Protective Fred Weasley, Protective George Weasley, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Pureblood Traditions, Purebreeding, Quill Pals, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Save Lee Jordan 199x, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Silver Trio, Sirius Black as Padfoot, The Golden Trio, Weasley twins are awesome, Werewolf Remus Lupin, kind of a rewriting on Draco's life, why is that not a tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 62,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENDisI/pseuds/ENDisI
Summary: It all started with a letter.





	1. It started with a letter

**Author's Note:**

> Since my Drarry story finished in my head, this came in like a wrecking ball and I've been in a writing binge for two days now for the first time in years. Engllish is not my first language so I apologize for some mistakes. 
> 
> This is set during Draco's second year and the twins' fourth year.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy!

**1992**

It has always been like this. Most of Hogwarts didn't really know. In fact, only those involved are just the ones who knew. It started during Draco's second year. Draco spent a year slowly accepting that Potter rejected his friendship. The feeling of embarrassment and shame was gone by the time his father finished being disappointed and drowned him in underhanded statements during the winter and summer holidays. Then came a time that Draco couldn't help himself and wrote down what he felt inconspicuously.

Now, _that_ was the start of it all.

**

_ September 27, 1992 _

_ Hi, _

_ To tell you the truth, I don't know why I'm writing this. I don't even know if I'm going to send it at all and to who. I just wanted to write all my thoughts down so i can just get it over with then I can move on. Maybe it's the teenager in me? Am I being so dramatic? _

_ You see, my father was so disappointed in me. All my life I did everything I could just so he could not feel any disappointment in me at all. It seems that just one single failure had me going down a pedestal I didn't even realize I was on. That was such a wake up call, see? I was one of the top students in my year but when that particular situation reached his ears it's as if my achievements are all for naught. It hurt. Still does. _

_ I apologize for ever burdening you with my problem, even if I do know it might make your day horrible. I felt better than I had in weeks after expressing myself ._

_Thank you. _

_ Yours,_

_ D _

**

Draco stared at the letter then tapped it twice while murmuring an advanced spell Severus taught him during the summer. Within seconds, the contents of his letter transferred to a blank paper with different handwriting as well, magic signature untraceable.

Letting out a satisfied smile, he silently burned the original letter ehilst warily looking over his shoulder to look over his sleeping mates. It would not do well if he had a weakness other Slytherins could exploit, after all. With a sigh, he put the letter in an envelope and nodded to himself.

_Tomorrow_.

**

Morning came and Draco woke up early, exactly as soon as he felt the reflected sun rays outside the lake. He winced, realizing he forgot to draw the curtains. Merlin knows the grindylows like to mess around the windows. Spotting a mermaid peek curiously outside the window, Draco signed a 'good morning' to which the mermaid signed one back at him before swimming away.

Learning sign language for the bored merpeople had been a past time for him during the last few months of the term in his first year. It helped there was a large glass by the Slytherin common room reflecting what's under the Black Lake (which is, if they were bored, where you'll see mermaid hanging around) . He lost count of the mistranslations he did and even had a merman point its spear at him one time, clearly offended. Feeling good he's getting better at sign language, he spotted the letter he made last night and blinked.

"Suppose I'd have to send it to see if anyone really gets a letter if it's unsigned." He mused, stretching and beginning to get ready.

An hour later, he trudged down the owlery and smoothed down the feathers of the Hogwarts owls that hooted at him irritably for disturbing their precious sleep. One particular owl hooted at him warmly when he approached. The owl automatically held up it's leg so Draco can attach the letter.

"Hi there, good friend." Draco murmurred, the owl thrilled at the greeting. "I don't know who I can send this to. Suppose you get to pick where it goes." He whispered, handing the letter that got accepted willingly. He fed the owl a few premium owl treats before smiling at it. "Terribly sorry for the inconvenience, though thank you for volunteering."

The owl hooted, nipped Draco's hand affectionately and flew off. Draco watched as it flew away and headed for breakfast.

\--

_ October 12, 1992 _

Days went on, the Halloween passed with no trolls but with too much spiked pumpkin juice that somehow reached its way in the Slytherin commons. Thankfully, Draco preferred not to drink it after he noticed it smelled a bit differently. It was a weekend, one blessedly with no classes at all and Draco was strolling peacefully on one of Hogwarts' numerous fields leading to the lake.

He was quite enjoying a "me-time" moment, snickering on his way out teasingly at Blaise and Pansy who were drowning in their homework thus unable to accompany him. He had just sat down on a lone bench after numerous attempts of warming charms, wind caressing his cheeks just right when he hear a flapping of wings. He looked up and saw a Hogwarts owl flying towards him. He stuck out and arm and the owl landed, hooting at the letters it dropped on his lap, it nipped his fingers before flying away.

_Letters._

Upon further inspection, it was untraceable with no malicious charms at all. Mail like that sometimes gets past the wards (mostly due to Howlers) so his mother taught him that particular spell ever since second year came around. He took the envelope and flipped it over, eyes going wide. __"**To D, somewhere out there"**__**.**

Oh. Draco really didn't expect a reply, two at that.

__'Should I read this?__' A beat. __'No harm...'__ Curiosity got him good, he noticed. He opened it with another spell Narcissa taught him and smiled at the first letter.

** D, **   
  
** I guess you might've been curious too if the owls deliver unsigned messages, that's great because we were going to conduct an experiment about it but you beat us to it! Quite a bloody brilliant lad/lady you are! **   
  
** No burdens at all with your daddy dearest problem. Would like you to meet ours if you've had a chance to! Though not to compare or anything, just I think our Dad would be proud you're quite good at studying. It's not much but don't let one single failure become a hurdle to your goals! **   
  
** So here's a letter you might not be expecting! Hope we didn't scare ya! **   
  
** Xo, **   
  
** F **   
  
** P.S write back if you wanna? **

Despite the sudden cold air that meant snow will fall soon, Draco felt warm as he read the first letter. He put it down and started on the second one and another smile graced his lips. 

\--

D,

Bloody hell, D. You scared the balls out my brother when that owl landed on top of his bed hair! I'd like to thank you though! It took a quite a while to get me to stop laughing because of it. We were distracted and all that but when your owl left, it left your letter in our care, hope you don't mind. I mind, though!

Your letter was the answer to our upcoming experiment and you beat us to it! Such a brilliant mind you have, huh? Forget what your daddy dearest has to say! Just be you! That's what we do! I know it would be hard at first but don't worry, D! You can be who you are or who you want to be without your daddy dearest being mean to you! You'll feel better if you write to us more, fancy trying it out? We'll be glad to be of help!

Xx,

Ker

_\-- _

Rereading the letters again, with tears stinging his eyes, he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips.

"Stranger, danger" he reminded himself, tucking the letters in his pocket and standing up.

Though the letters warmed him incredibly, the wind is turning cold too much for him to stay for much longer.

.. And if he was speed walking up the field so he could reach Hogwarts and bask in its warmth in the Slytherin commons, well, it really _was_ getting cold outside.

It's not as if he had a letter to write anyway.


	2. Went on until Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exchange of letters until the Christmas Holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad to find time to update! In line with this, a heads up to different writing style (not that it is noticeable) every chapter. I'm still relearning my writing skills. It's not everyday ideas like these comes in like a wrecking ball.
> 
> Bear in mind that Draco does the changing the handwriting spell every letter.

_October 17, 1992 _

_F & Ker, _

_Forgive me for not writing back immediately. I had a hard time trying to convince myself you both were merely bored and decided to reply. My sincerest apologies for starting your experiment early. Quite a bit of a mystery owls are sometimes, I must admit._

_I suppose I am quite curious why you both replied, I was quite surprised that you did. Did your mother ever told you about the dangers of communicating with a stranger? I thought every mother did that. Though, i digress, with me writing back go to two complete strangers I am being a complete hypocrite. It would be most helpful if you could help provide me with a believable excuse rather than just say, "I was curious". _

_I express my thanks for replying to my letter, I intended to incinerate it when it came but I had to keep the letters since I care very much for the environment. Can't have all those paper go to waste, won't you agree? _

_Yours, _

_D_

\--

_October 22, 1992_

It seems letters like to come and go when Draco was having his early morning walk along the halls before breakfast. He does always wake up early during this season, if only to appreciate the falling snow by the open hallway. It was a different owl this time, bearing only one letter. Once Draco opened it though, his disappointment cleared when he saw two sheets of parchment. Reaching the library, he hid himself away on a comfortable nook by the windows and began to read.

\-- 

D,

You are quite a sarcastic git when you want to be huh? Guess that's what we get for thinking you were a gentle being. If I must say, I feel like we have to defend ourselves for this, we were not bored when we wrote to you. We were simply half awake and misplaced the letter when we were scrambling for our things! It is not and never will be our fault your letter was so thin it fell under the F's bed.

There is no mystery thing about owls either, Darling D! Merlin! They are vicious with their nipping! Sure they lure you in with their pretty downs and all that but when you get close, it nips you like your fingers were the treats! See, Darling D, we go to such lengths to send you letters.

We were almost hurt when you told us you were going to incendio our friendship away! Oh, such foolishness astounded us! We care for the environment as well, so we are happy to inform you we're saving envelopes and cramming our letters in one instead of two. Proud of us, yet?

Xo, 

Ker

_\-- _

Barely stifling a laugh, Draco moved on to the next letter.

\--

**D,**  
  
**darling, your letter is quite a joy to read. Note the sarcasm, will you? Especially when it is filled with such explosive energy we would normally encourage though this time, darling D, we'd like to fully inform you that we were not bored when we received your letter. We're serious! We even solemnly swear it!**  
  
** We would also like to tell you that we love surprises as much as we love to surprise people! Maybe that's why we wrote back, don't you think? ;) And ooh, yes! You sound very dangerous indeed. Me and my brother best be careful about communicating with you. You best be careful too, darling D! We know more about you than you know about us! As for a more appropriate excuse, well... We can't help you with that too. How about we brainstorm about it first? Our primary excuse is, "We are pranking a student in a different House", what's yours?**  
  
** Unfortunately, we have to agree that we care for the environment and had prepared to preserve your first letter so it can be passed down in Wizarding history as the first wayward letter to ever find its rightful owners. Don't worry, your future letters will be protected, too.**  
  
** Xo,**  
  
** Jo**

Raising a brow at the changed signoff name, he reread both letters again and smiled. It never failed to make him warm, and surprisingly, bantering with someone he never met was actually quite fun. Putting the letters in his pocket, he headed off to breakfast already readying his reply.

\--

_October 26, 1992 _

_JoKer, _

_I must say, you both had to pick one of the worst signoff name to ever exist. I can't believe out of all the words, this is what you pick. Although it seems oddly fitting, you both tend to like jokes and anything humorous. Also, what's with this Darling D? I most certainly do not need a nickname, thank you very much… As soon as I wrote that sentence, I have a feeling the nickname will stick no matter what I do so I guess you'll be stuck with some awful sentimental nicknames as well. _

_Admittedly, I quite don't like surprises, so I guess if this would continue, I have to prepare myself for every time you write to me. Dear merlin, woe is me. Speaking of woes, Ker honey, I reckon owls just have that defense mechanism to attack when they feel something dangerous is nearby. Oh my, is this a sign? Jo sweetheart, you need to improve your mysteriousness, you literally gave up information you're a student like me with your excuse. _

_Speaking of, I am quite pleased with the primary excuse and will use it when asked, thank you for your wonderful input. Best preserve my letters well, JoKer, it seems I'll be drowning in homework I won't be able to reply soon enough. I think it would be best to inform you now rather than you flooding my room with letters I certainly won't reply to. I need to study so I could improve my grades._

_Don't miss me that much!_

_Yours,_

_D_

_\--_

_November 5, 1992_

_ _

Draco was running late. With the rare Thursday morning warmth, he found it hard to get up and get ready. It was a joy that he only have Herbology today and that was after lunch. That’s the reason why he skipped breakfast and got up by mid-morning. He had finished writing the two essays for Transfiguration and Potions last night and had started to draft the weekly letter for his parents. Getting up reluctantly, he freshened up for an hour in the bathroom and came out ready to send a letter. 

He was quite surprised when he went to the Owlery and an owl hooted at him, leaving a package in his arms and a letter. He blinked, that was definitely not his mother’s owl. He thanked the owl before it went back to its post and he smiled at the attached letter. _“To D, somewhere unknown”. _It seems he has a surprise mail. A feeling of excitement rushed through him as he gave his letter to his parents to Ophion, the Malfoy Family Owl. It hooted irritably but accepted the premium Owl treats he offered.

He looked around, feeling for any nearby magical signature and was relieved to find none. He hid the package in his robes and went back to his room. When he reached his room, he was relieved to find it empty and started opening his package before pausing. Just to make sure no pranks will be set off, Draco ran the appropriate diagnostic charm and smiled in relief then continued to open it. He gasped in delight as he saw 5 sugar quills from Hogsmeade’s Honeydukes. He’s been wanting to nibble some ever since he’s drowning in projects and homework. With a smile, he opened the envelope and took out the letters.

_ _

**Our darling D,**

**I'd have you know, darling D, that we thought of our codename very hard. We battled for nights on end on how to hide our identities so we can keep up our mysteriousness. We do admit we need to improve it, darling D, you're too smart and we're thrilled to challenge this anonymous letter exchange with you.**

**We wish you luck with the exams coming and hope you know a floating charm or some spell like that so you won't drown in your homework, yikes. Hope our surprise package cheers you up!**

**Xo, **

**Jo sweetheart**

_\-- _

Our Darling D,

Aha! It seems our codename was revealed sooner than we anticipated, you do have a nice set of smarts in that brain of yours! We are so glad we did not have to annoy you with our never ceasing will to address you as we please Darling D! We both quite like the endearment you gave us, just so you know! 

We hope you enjoy the surprise package we sent with this letter, we picked it out just for you! Any requests?

Xo, 

Ker Honey

\--

Casting a Tempus charm, Draco sighed as it was time for lunch. Seeing as he can’t ignore his grumbling stomach any longer, he put away the letters carefully and went to lunch. He’ll reply tonight. They certainly made him happy about their surprise package.

\--

_November 10, 1992_

_ _

_JoKer,_

_I must admit, I liked the sugar quills you’ve given me and it cheered me up. I am surprised you picked it out for me and not chocolate frogs, contrary to popular belief, it is not everybody’s number one go-to sweet. It certainly is not mine, though I enjoy it more than acid pops, nasty things. I must thank you for the quills, JoKer. It helped a lot on keeping me awake while I do my homework. There’s not much to left to do and for that I am glad. My roommates look at me like I’m mental, starting on doing homework early. Well, I’ll just enjoy watching them panic as they cram during the last minute._

_ _

_Speaking of that, despite knowing you’ll call it nagging than curiosity, have you done your school work at all? If I bet a galleon and say you haven’t, I’d win. I’m right aren’t I? Best do it now, I tell you. My curiosity aside, JoKer, I assume you both are going at Hogwarts. If I bet a galleon say you do, I’d have two galleons now. There’s something going on here, if you’re not going at Hogwarts and it is terrifying. I pray for both of your safety since I have a feeling you lot like to challenge danger. It is out of my character to say this, but please be careful._

_ _

_I wouldn’t want my friends to be gone so soon._

_ _

_Yours, _

_D_

_ _

_ _\--_ _

_ _

_November 12, 1992_

_ _

** _Our darling D,_ **

** _ _ **

**This will be the first letter we’ll be writing as one to you. We’re replying to you as soon as we can but we only have one piece of parchment left. You are quite the short letter writer, aren’t you? I (Jo) will be writing since I have a better handwriting than Ker. **Which is not true. **Alright, we are glad that you liked our present!** We had fun picking it out. **We almost sent you some chocolate frogs, darling! **Wouldn’t want you chasing it across the room, though! **So we settled for the quills. Mr. And Mrs. Flume (the Honeydukes owners) laughed at us during our debate.** We were there for hours! **Just an hour, darling.** If there’s another time we can go to, we’ll send you some again. **That, we’ll do.**

_ _

_I_**f it weren’t for your smarts,we’d think you’re mental for starting so early too! We’d much prefer your nagging than any of our friends or our other brother’s friends! **Though even for you Darling, we can’t do our schoolwork so early, even our professor will ask as to see Madam Pomfrey! **Ker was the one who wanted you to know that we indeed go to Hogwarts. **Jo wanted to tell you during Christmas so it’s a present kind of thing but I was too excited to know you’re here too! We promise we’ll be careful, **we hope you’d best be careful too. **

Were here, Darling!

**Never gonna leave you, darling!**

**XO**XO,

**_Jo sweetheart_ & __**Ker Honey

P.S If it’s too confusing for you, we’ll separate letters?

\--

_November 19, 1992_

_ _

_JoKer_

_ _

_It was fun reading your previous letter and seeing your handwriting together. It was a nice contrast to the letters I receive with such immaculate handwriting. Yours together is refreshing itself, like I’m reading it while being out in a storm. Not to worry as it didn’t confuse me at all, both your handwriting are too distinct for it to be confusing for me. Separating letters? Hm, maybe so if you feel like it but you can reply to my letters in ways you want to reply, I don’t mind at all…on one condition? No howlers, if you will. Such a thing should not exist at all! _

_Not doing schoolwork early? Sounds like almost every Hogwarts students ever. Don’t be ridiculous, Madam Pomfrey is competent enough to know you don’t have any ailment! It’s like saying you’re sick and Professor Snape gives you a potion after class. I am being careful enough, I need to keep up appearances though. There’s too many watchful eyes._

_What would you like for your Christmas gift?_

_ _

_Yours, _

_D_

_ _

_P.S Can’t write a letter equivalent to an essay when we’re keeping the mysteriousness, JoKer._

\--

_November 22, 1992_

Our Darling D,

We had a hard time figuring out your sarcasm about our handwriting together. Your metaphors send us laughing a lot. **We’re also shocked you said our handwriting is distinct. Our classmates can’t ever tell them apart!** We had years of practice and you say it’s distinct? **We also had the urge to do the howler bit **but we guessed you’ll be angry at us given your blatant dislike about it **and if you open it in the Great Hall, we’d know who you are, how tempting.**

We wanted to tell you though Darling, that if Professor Snape really did give us a potion after class if we are truly sick, **we’d be the ones asking him to go to see Madam Pomfrey!!! He’s been here for years, darling and no one’s ever heard he’d done that before.**

We’re working on prank ideas now **and we’d like to try it out to the people with their oh so ‘watchful eyes’ **to see if they can still see you after! **Kindly drop some names, would you, darling?**

We want you to tell us what you want for Christmas is what we want for Christmas!

XO**XO**_,_

_ _

**Jo sweetheart** __& __Ker Honey

_ _

\--

_December 10, 1992_

_JoKer,_

_ _

_I apologize I hadn’t been able to reply to you sooner. During this time of year, I also usually forget to reply to my parents. My mind is too scattered to be organized and I think I prioritize my studies too much this time of year. Now, I have free time! All that is left is to study for the exams! Which I will be doing after writing this letter. What do you mean your handwriting is distinct? It’s like comparing a chocolate frog to a fudge ball. Both chocolate but different form! Your classmates need prescription glasses or a referral for wizarding eye treatment._

_ _

_What are you talking about Professor Snape? I experienced that. He gave me a cough potion but still sent me to Madam Pomfrey when I asked him what I asked a bunch of questions about it. She was very informative and could tell me the pros and cons of taking one as well as other alternatives. I learned a lot that day._

_ _

_Also, I am here to inform you that I am going away from the country and the place I will be does not accept owls. I also don't know why they don't accept owls. With this letter, I have sent you your gifts in advance. I do hope you'll like it._

_ _

_Happy Christmas!_

_ _

_Yours,_ _ _

_D_

_ _

_ _\--_ _

_ _

_December 12, 1992_

_ _

_Our darling D,_

_ _

**You finally replied! **We thought we scared you off! **After reading your letter, we are contemplating on whether we’re starting a petition for you not to study too much. **You should take care of your eyes more, we fear you will be needing the prescription glasses soon. **Don’t read too much in the dark, we figured you’re the type to let sleep take over once you’ve finished reading a chapter or something. **If we bet a galleon about it, will we win, Darling?

**Bloody Hell, darling. Professor Snape WILLINGLY gave you a potion? A miracle happened and we didn’t even know! **How amazing can you be, Darling? To soften up Professor Snape’s heart enough to give you a cough potion? **We certainly hope you don’t get sick too often.** You best be bundled up! It’s too cold this time of the year. We don’t want you getting sick.

**Which remind us, THANK YOU FOR YOUR GIFT!** WE LOVE IT! A book about pranks, Darling? You are very subtle. **If we don’t find the names of your ‘watchful eyes’ here, we’ll be disappointed big time. **Test subjects’ names must be willingly given! **That’s right!**

We are so sorry we can’t get you anything in time for Christmas, **of course we want to! But we’ve been using the Hogwarts owls for this and we reckon they don’t want to get sick at all. I guess you’ll just be waiting for your gift once break is over!**

We wish you a Happy Christmas, Darling!

**XO**XO,

**Jo sweetheart**_ &_ Ker Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a fun chapter to write. Christmas coming early in this story had me snickering. It's nearing 'Ber months' anyway, it counts!
> 
> To avoid any confusion:  
Fred- Jo, Bold, calls Draco as 'darling'  
George- Ker, normal font style, calls Draco 'Darling'
> 
> If you like it: Kudos, comment, bookmark! Thank you!


	3. January

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fred is Jo, Bold in joint letters, calls Draco "darling"  
George is Ker, normal font in joint letter, calls Draco "Darling"

_January 12, 1993,_

Our Darling D,

**First off, Happy New Year to you, our Darling! **How was your Christmas Holidays? Ours were a bit of a chaotic one, what with all of the family in one room! **And it was quite fun! Hope you had fun on yours too!** Jo and I were searching for “The Best Christmas Present You’ll Ever Have” for days, thinking of it for weeks and finding it in a span of three days when we were in Diagon Alley.**We were so ecstatic to find it as well! We hope you like your present as much as we treasure your present for us! **

We were thinking on becoming sappy gits and put all the things you give us on a box. **We got started on it a while ago, darling, we have your letters neatly tucked and protected in it.** We store our prank books you gave to each of us there too, sometimes. Actually not really, nevermind. **We keep it in our bags and read it during History of Magic because why not?**

Speaking of subjects Darling, we are pleased to tell you that we have completed our homework and had shocked all our professors because of it. **Their faces were priceless, they were so shocked we did it! Wish you could’ve seen it!**

Write back to us soon, Darling! **Tell us if you liked our present, too!**

** _ _ **

**XO**XO, 

**Jo Sweetheart** & _Ker Honey_

_ _

\--

_January 18, 1993_

_JoKer, _

_I must say, you both have an absolute abysmal taste on clothing but a magnificent one on trinkets. Thank you for the gloves you game me, although the design you picked was horrid, the texture of the clothing is comfortable and it’s such a joy that it is not resistant to spells yet. My friend had shrieked at me when they saw it and again, I’m blaming you for that. Though they shrieked at me, they did recommended me a nice spell to practice on and now the gift you’ve given me is sporting quite a lovely color more suited for me than orange. For future references if there is one, JoKer, I do not have orange in my wardrobe and I don’t intend to have some. It clashes with everything I have._

_So I’m presuming that the gloves was a gag gift._

_Which comes to the conclusion that the beautiful dragon charm bracelet you gifted me was the original gift. I am quite happy about it! Though, I won’t wear it as often as you might think because then you’ll find out who I may be, the cute dragon charm is small enough that I could subtly wear it. I tried it on and it fits perfectly as well! I couldn’t thank you enough._

_A happy new year to you both, Jo Sweethear & Ker Honey! My holidays had been well and passed by too soon, I do enjoy getting to wake up midmorning rather than earlier than the sun during holidays. Also, you’re both on to something about that box but since I am not that sappy yet, I’ll just leave your letters hidden in my trunk. _

_I am partly surprised and partly proud you finished your homework and passed it on time, that itself would be such a nice gift if I were a professor handling your shenanigans for seven years. Maybe you should do that yearly?_

_Good luck on this next term!_

_Yours,_

_D_

_P.S I told you both your handwriting are distinct, stop trying to confuse me._

\--

_January 23, 1993_

_Our darling D,_

**Your first long letter is now framed inside the box.** We were so touched, it just happened like that, okay? Also, you got us! **The gloves were definitely a gag gift.** Not a clue about us at all. **The gloves were a bit of a late present since the cold’s receding, kind of **but we hope you’ll get to use it this year. **We’re glad you liked the dragon charm! **We thought of what other ‘D’ words would fit you Darling, **and that’s the first thing that came into our minds.** Not because you look like one, no. **Because instead of spitting fire, you roar out sarcasm. I’m joking, darling.** Or is he?

**You’re on to something about that yearly “Complete HOMEWORK passed on time as Christmas gift” for the professors. **But a change of heart so late into our year will send our professors straight to Madam Pomfrey, I bet. **For firewhiskey or a checkup, we don’t know. **Professor Snape almost melted a cauldron when he saw us turn in our homework. **That was such a precious sight to see. **We consider it as his present for us, his favorite students. 

**We missed talking to you, darling. **

We’ll be waiting for your reply.

XO**XO**__,__

**Jo sweetheart**_ & _Ker Honey

P.S. We can't believe you still think our writing is distinct. 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cramming days for my examination is starting but here I am updating because I can't focus /sigh. Comments are loved and Kudos makes me smile. ;)


	4. February woes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I'm back after a month of ghosting *laughs* I've had a very grueling exam to study and take before I continue to update. I was very amused to post a Valentines chapter when Halloween just passed. 
> 
> Not beta read, as always, please bear me with my mistakes. (I type them in my phone and usually can't edit them all) 
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE:  
I changed Fred's (Jo) handwriting to Bold
> 
> Same thing goes!  
Fred- aka Jo, Bold, calls Draco 'darling'  
George- aka Ker, normal, calls Draco 'Darling'

_February 3, 1993_

_ JoKer, _

_ As much as I would support you as favored by a professor, I highly doubt that Professor Snape would pick you as his favorite students. You’re both too much of a troublemaker to be his favorites, I think. So, I guess unless the specific potion interests one or both of you, you’re both the type to experiment without supervision. Since you both have an affinity for pranks and somehow not getting in trouble with it too much, you both must be good at it so for all I know… I honestly think Professor Flitwick or Professor McGonagall would favor you greatly outside of their respective classes and their professions. _

_ I have this ongoing theory that if Professor Snape really do have a favorite student, it would be one from his House, right? Are you saying you’re both in Slytherin? His reactions and favoritism aside, a melted cauldron is dangerous so please be cautious! Speaking of subjects, I do hope you both are studying well.. I feel as if you both are older than me. I feel like nagging away if you both are lenient in your studies! You’re in Hogwarts for a reason. _

_ This will be the first and last time I’ll say it, but your letters are a comfort to me. _

_ Thank you for writing to me. _

_Yours, _

_ D _

\--

_ February 14, 1993 _

Our Darling D,

Today is Valentine’s Day and we were expecting some chocolates. Or even those cupids serenading us. ****We were waiting the whole day.****

We are so disappointed.

** **We were looking forward for you to give us chocolates!!!** **

** **

Don’t fret! We gave you something to celebrate today!

** **We thought of giving you a refill on the sugar quills, but it’s a special holiday so we went with the fudge balls.** **

On a side note, we had an opportunity to prank the professors and anonymously give them chocolate and serenade them through the ridiculous cupids all shoving their ways around the castle. ****Yeah, Professor Snape’s reaction was the most priceless out of everyone.****Aside from our Head of House, they just went along with it. ****I think we’re growing on them more so than other Professors, after all these years. ****That, or they must really like chocolate.

****Which means, darling, we reject the notion of becoming Slytherin.****Our self preservation is questionable at times, you see. ****That leaves you guessing from the three remaining Houses. Speaking of Houses, we DO agree that we’re a delight for our Head of House no matter what was said!****They said “I see you both like to take the delight out of my day.” but we’re focusing on the positive things this year. ****We’re quite very good at getting less and less detentions now that they can’t pinpoint it’s us pranking them! ****

We were thinking of ignoring your send off message but we were happy to say your letters are a comfort to us, too! We get enough nagging from everyone, really. You should meet our mom, she can nag us all day and still have energy left to do it all year.

** **To ease your worries about us, darling, we really do do our best in our studies but don’t you fret when we focus on non-academic things since we are here to have fun as well! We don’t fancy repeating a year although Hogwarts is one we consider as a second home. We’ll be careful of melting cauldrons and melting the cauldrons from now on to ease your worries about potions safety. You must really care about us, huh?** **

** **

Speaking of, Darling, what do you do for fun? ****Surely it can’t be studying all day long.****

** **

****XO****XO,

****Jo Sweetheart**** & Ker Honey

\--

_ February 20, 1993 _

_ JoKer _

_ Don’t be ridiculous. Surely you know that Valentine’s Day, also called St. Valentine’s Day, is a [ holiday ](https://www.britannica.com/topic/holiday) when lovers express their affection with greetings and gifts and apparently according to my friend, a day to confess or something to get free chocolate out of it. While I do appreciate your gift, I am inclined not to give you any. I just don’t understand the validity why it is considered a holiday at all. _

_ The holiday has origins in the Roman festival of Lupercalia , held in mid-February. The festival, which celebrated the coming of spring , included fertility rites and the pairing off of women with men by lottery. At the end of the 5th century, Pope Gelasius I replaced Lupercalia with St. Valentine’s Day. It came to be celebrated as a day of romance from about the 14th century. Although there were several Christian martyrs named Valentine, the day may have taken its name from a priest who was martyred about 270 CE by the emperor Claudius II Gothicus . According to legend , the priest signed a letter “from your Valentine” to his jailer’s daughter, whom he had befriended and, by some accounts, healed from blindness._

_ Other accounts hold that it was St. Valentine of Terni , a bishop , for whom the holiday was named, though it is possible the two saints were actually one person. Another common legend states that St. Valentine defied the emperor’s orders and secretly married couples to spare the husbands from war. It is for this reason that his feast day is associated with love. Formal messages, or valentines , appeared in the 1500s, and by the late 1700s commercially printed cards were being used. The first commercial valentines in the United States were printed in the mid-1800s. Valentines commonly depict Cupid , the Roman god of love, along with hearts, traditionally the seat of emotion. Because it was thought that the avian mating season begins in mid-February, birds also became a symbol of the day. _ _Traditional gifts include candy and flowers , particularly red roses , a symbol of beauty and love._ _The holiday has expanded to expressions of affection among relatives and friends._

_ I was writing an essay about Valentine’s Day for homework because Professor Lockhart for some abysmal reason, thinks it’s because it’s cupid’s birthday just in time for me to lecture both of you along with him since we’re talking about the subject. Personally, I don’t think it’s a good enough reason to celebrate a holiday. Giving away chocolate to celebrate a martyr? Are you both perhaps not in Slytherin, after all? Oh wait, the Hufflepuffs were too engrossed in this fictitious event, as well. _

_ Also, accepting chocolates from some anonymous person is dangerous! What if it has Amortentia in it? Please do be careful. Oh, but I do love and appreciate the fudge balls you’ve sent me. My friends were envious because I got something to nibble on during History of Magic. They either settled on sleeping or pranking their seatmates just because I won’t share. Yes, you’re reading a hypocritical paragraph in this letter, it’s not a dream. In my defense though, I check everything before I even open it. Which reminds me, your prank on me last time about the chocolate quills glamoured as sugar quills didn’t quite work, by the way, but my friend says his thanks because I abhor chocolate quills, they drip down so much before you could eat half. Jokes on you! _

_ Don’t be disappointed, JoKer. Someone who deserves your love or someone who admires you, whichever comes first, may give you chocolates. You’ll just have to wait. _

_ Yours, _

_ D _

_ P.S I hang out with my friends for fun. I suppose you prank people for fun?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, kudos to Valentines essay, I got it off the internet but now I can't find the souce. Disclaimer, everyone! ^_^


	5. April Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They ain't no fools, but they're fools for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! An update again! This is to celebrate me passing my exams colorfully and wonderfully, I am so proud of me!
> 
> Don't Forget!
> 
> Fred is 'Jo', Bold in the letters and in real life, calls Draco 'darling'  
George is 'Ker', Normal in letters and debatable in real life, calls Draco 'Darling'

A month went on and Draco and his mysterious owl quill pals as they called it had stayed in safe topics circling on schoolwork, plans, and funny moments happening in their lives. Draco was curious about them but decided not to dwell on their identities. If he knew who they were, he’d have to stop. He doesn’t want that at all. He also has to keep up appearances, glaring and insulting the Golden Trio and the like, it gets too boring sometimes. It’s as if he’s settling on a routine.

Though one morning, it all changed when whispers of another one being attacked reached his ears. He pursed his lips, his clue hadn’t been enough, hadn’t been found or something. He even deliberately put it in the reference book for their assignment just so any one of the Golden Trio would find it. Overcome with panic at the thought of Jo or Ker getting attacked, he went to the Owlery in the guise of telling his parents about the attack. _Okay, not really a guise,_ he mused as he wrote another letter this time for his parents once he calmed down. He hesitated on sending the one for JoKer but he did after deliberating on it.

* * *

_April 4, 1993_

_JoKer,_

_Are you alive? Are you petrified? Are you safe? Are you okay?_

_There's been another attack. _

_Please tell me you're alright. I don’t know what to do, I can’t even say anything._

_I do hope you both are well. Just please, carry a mirror or cast puddles everywhere, I don’t know. Merlin, run if you see spiders. Protect the roosters or something._

_Just please, JoKer, _

_please be careful._

_Yours, _

_D_

* * *

April 9, 1993

Our Darling D,

We’re so happy you cared for us! That was such a wonderful gift to know you do!

****Please calm down, darling. We’re safe and sound and ready to be loud! ****It seems you know a lot about the attacks, is there something wrong? Do you need some help? Just say it, we’ll do it! ****To soothe your worried mind, we’re pleased to tell you that we are now carrying mirrors. We saw a spider once but that was when our brother jumped away from it. ****We are now a part of Hagrid’s Rooster Protection Squad just like you asked, Darling! Can’t have any of them dying, we like chicken, you know. ****The puddles, we’ve been doing it for years. ****Kidding aside, we’re here for you. So please, don’t worry about us too much.

** **We were alarmed to see your message, it seemed you’ve panicked quite a bit while writing it. Are you safe? Are you okay now? ** **

When we received it, we’re just so glad you’re alright as well. That you weren’t the one petrified. ****We wouldn’t have known if you were, you see. That bit was quite worrisome. ****

** **

Were here, Darling!

** **Never gonna leave you, darling!** **

** **

****XO****XO,

****Jo sweetheart**** & Ker Honey

** **

* * *

_April 14, 1993_

_JoKer,_

_I deeply apologize that my previous letter incited some worrisome emotions for the both of you. I am pleased to tell you that I, myself, am quite alright and was also glad you both replied to my letter. Like you, I do not have any means to know if one of you or both of you were the ones petrified too. _

_With that said, I’d like to make it known that of course I do care for both of you, JoKer. You’re both my friends. It’s a bit sad to admit that I don’t have a lot of that, all I’ve got a lot are people ready to reprimand me if I do something wrong. So yes you, JoKer, are a wonderful gift to me._

_I’ve a lot of things to do, so I apologize again if this seem so short. It looked a bit so sappy and out of character of me to write such emotional things all at once. You know what, I think both of you are to blame. You’re turning me into a Hufflepuff unintentionally, it is quite disastrous._

_Thank you for writing to me._

_Yours,_

_D_

_P.S I request both of you to quit trying to prank me by sending the chocolate quills glamoured to look like Sugar Quills, are you making my friend fall for you?_

* * *

April 25, 1993

** **Our darling D,** **

Darling! Never apologize for being so emotional or sappy or incite worrisome emotions or whatever! We’re all open to share our emotions here, only the three of us can see/read it, anyway. Besides, we’re very good secret keepers. Don’t worry, we can keep our mouths shut when it counts. We like you being sappy with us from time to time, if given a chance, I think Jo and I could be gracing you with a long essay about you.

** **That aside, we’re writing off Hufflepuff as your House because you seem to dislike being associated with it. Maybe a you’re a Raven or a Snake. Hmm, well, whichever House you may be, you’ll still be our darling D!** **

Well I don’t know about you, Darling, but we’re happy to be considered as your friend. You’re becoming so important to us, you’re definitely going to be more than a friend. ****A treasure, maybe. ****Yes. Maybe /wink/

** **Regarding the chocolate quills, we were so sure we’d get you because we mixed it in the sugar quills but you’re proving to be very good at foiling our plans, darling. Very challenging, indeed. Fine, Ker and I had an agreement to stop pranking you in that particular object. ** **

How’s your studies going, Darling? You seem to have a lot to do. Oh dear, have you finally been drowned because you’ve procrastinated? I know that Professor Snape gives excruciatingly painful projects for the end of the semesters but keep fighting on!

** **Ker and I have been very good at our studies, we passed one project on time this month. Be proud of us darling! It seems your nagging every letter is effective. ** **

** **

Were here, Darling!

** **Never gonna leave you, darling!** **

** **

XO****XO,****

** **

****Jo Sweetheart & ****Ker Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twins' birthday is April 1. imagine getting a letter from their anonymous friend, feeling happy because they were waiting for it to arrive for a while now and then feeling shocked when they saw blatant panic and worry within the parchment paper. So much love for these two, hurrying off to write a letter back as quickly as possible to comfort their 'treasure, maybe'.
> 
> Comments make me feel loved, Kudos makes me smile, Bookmarks make my heart skip a beat~


	6. May the Owls be ever in your favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for an eye opening experiment for the year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco's second year is finally, finally, ending soon. Which means by June or July, Harry would've stabbed Tom's diary but since it's still May, there's time for an experiment. for research purposes, y'know. This chapter was actually one of the first chapters I mindlessly typed before all the others so I decided to just post it now.

May 1, 1993

Our Darling D,

Jo is not around at the moment, he’s off hunting for the right owls for a very special thing we are doing. We wanted to write it together but this needed to be sent immediately and Jo had to charm the owls so they could cooperate. In case you are curious (Don’t lie, we know you are) this very special thing we are doing,we, as in including you, shall be conducting an experiment.

Here are the details:

Experiment Title: Owlery Wonders Leaked Successfully (O.W.L.S for short)

Objective/s:

Be able to figure out the owl posting and delivery schedule

Be able to figure out if the owls just knows who to give the letter to

Be able to communicate without an address

(Feel free to add)

XO,

Ker Honey

* * *

_May 8, 1993_

_Ker Honey,_

_I’m still wondering if you hate owls._

_I don’t see this experiment being beneficial for Hogwarts but yes, this could be a start to see if it is valid and reliable for actual Ministry Appointed Delivery/er Owls to undergo this kind of experiment for research purposes. We can’t have owls to agree on informed consents and such but this could be a fun experiment, considering it is a rather curious subject. A lot of people write owls off to just being smart magical creatures but I figure there is more to it than that._

_It is a good thing Jo was the one hunting for the right owl/s, since you seem to be adverse to the idea of being near one. It is quite amusing though, I thought it was Jo who is going to be like this because an owl landed on top of his head once, remember?_

_I shall accept the nonexistent invitation (though it is ‘implied’ I am to partake) to indulge in this experiment with the both of you. _

_Yours, _

_D_

* * *

May 14, 1993

** **Our darling D,** **

** **Hey there, darling D! Long time, no write. Did you miss your sweetheart? I, for one, sure did miss you! Ker was sulking for a bit when we received your message but I can assure you that he is now okay. Stop teasing him so much! You know he’s quite sensitive /wink/. Okay, you know I’m kidding so I’ll stop. ** **

** **

** **I’m so glad you’ve decided to accept our heavily implied request for you to partake in this experiment!! We are so excited! We actually didn’t think of the M.A.D Owls, we were just hiding in the Owlery when we thought of undergoing an experiment pertaining to them, but good thinking there darling! You never cease to amaze us.** **

** **

** **As for Ker, he’s actually searching for the owl that landed on top of my head, we wanted it to be part of our experiment no matter what but when I looked for it, I couldn’t find it. Well, since it landed on MY head, I only saw a glimpse of it, but Ker remembers that day so fondly since it’s the day something hilarious happened to me instead of him…or perhaps it was because it was the day we received your letter, whichever it is, Ker remembers the owl. Maybe you can help him with it? ** **

** **

** **In line with this, I have successfully convinced ten owls to be our test subjects! Such an achievement is worth reporting to you, am I right?** **

** **

** **Have you thought of a few objectives yet so we can add it in?** **

** **

** **XOXO,** **

** **

** **Jo Sweetheart** **

**** ** **P.S Ker would like to say he doesn’t hate owls and adds to the objective: “Be able to know if owls hate you or not” because of your teasing.** **

** **

* * *

_May 24, 1993_

_JoKer_

_Yours,_

_D_


	7. June comes with results and checked objectives

June 03, 1993

Our Darling D

It’s been days, we tried a lot of tricks and spells to see your message.

** **We’re so confused. Please tell us what you did before we die of curiosity.** **

XO****XO,****

** **

****Jo Sweetheart & ****Ker Honey

* * *

_June 10, 1993_

_JoKer,_

_Objectives:_

_Be able to send a letter even without a topic (check)_

_Be able to send a letter without an addressee (check)_

_Be able to fool JoKer into thinking there’s something more in the letter (check)_

_Be able to be friendly to every owl in the owlery so they won’t hate you (check)_

_Be able to tell JoKer that Hogwarts owls choose the letters they have to send most of the time unless bribed (check)_

_Be able to tease JoKer enough they got too confused (check)_

_(Feel free to add)_

_Yours,_

_D_

_P.S Got you there, didn’t I?_

* * *

June 20, 1993

Our darling D,

This experiment has been quite enlightening. ****And so amusing. Finally, the results are in! ****It’s been quite a month of exchanging results and notes and everything. Here is what we found out so far.

** **

****So we found out that Hogwars Owls are called H.Owls by their official name and it is funny because Owls definitely do not howl, am I right darling? Anyway, we found out the H.Owls delivery and post schedule and it seems that it prioritizes emergency letters above all else, then the ones for family, then the ones far away from Hogwarts, THEN the ones for students inside Hogwarts. ****That’s why it takes daaaaaaays for our letters to arrive. We best figure out a way to get past the days of boredom anticipating your letter, Darling.

Back on topic, We did a stake out for three days to see if they noticed our presence. ****They did, by the way. The owls circled on us and they shrieked when we were dozing off. ****Smart birds, aren’t they? Catching their prey when they’re off guard.**** Ker’s scream can be heard loud and clear and it alerted Mrs. Norris. ****That wasn’t supposed to be in the letter but I just looked away for a second. Thank Merlin, Filch didn’t see us! ****Wish you were there to hear him scream like a banshee, darling. It was a hilarious sight. ****

Soft, hair-like edges on an owl's flight feathers reduce the noise of flight, coupled with their natural camouflage, making them ideal for delivering letters. Maybe that’s why there’s lots in the Wizarding World. H.OWLS are really fascinatingly magical for their own good, when out of owl treats, they hunt in the forbidden forest. Yes, Darling. Even the most sophisticated ones meant to deliver to the M.A.D owls. We saw with our own eyes that they could eat so…undignified? Well, they eat like how all owls eat. So… nevermind. They normally eat small mammals, insects and sometimes even small birds. The last one was a bit of a shocker for us.

** **The** ** ** ** owls** ** ** ** do** ** ** ** learn very quickly, and seem to thrive on their task of tracing and tracking the witch or wizard for whom their letters are intended** ** ** **. As such, we used what you pranked us with darling, because it’s more fun that way too. We did find out that ** ** ** **Owls have a natural affinity to magic and thus can ** ** ** **really do ** ** ** **find the recipient of a letter without an address.** ** ** ** Our owl’s amazing, by the way. Since it picked us to be the recipient of your first letter randomly and it’s become the best thing ever. ** ** ** **We just checked off all of our objectives that were met in this experiment and I could say I am very satisfied about it. ** ** ** **

This is a very important one to be checked off, Darling. It seems they don’t hate me. Aren’t you glad? :) That’s all for our report in our findings, Darling. Tell us how your studying is going, okay?

****We hope you had fun doing this with us. ****Thank you for doing this with us!

Until the next experiment and ****Until the next letter.****

** **

****XO****XO,

****Jo Sweetheart**** & Ker Honey

* * *

_June 29, 1993_

_Jo Sweetheart & Ker Honey,_

_It has been a delight to partake in this experiment with both of you. It provided great information that is both educational and informative. I surely do hope that during your stakeout both of you were alright. I had fun researching the owls who volunteered/agreed to experiment with us. I’ve done loads of research and am quite happy each and every one of the H.Owls are all healthy and well taken care of. The ‘Drop Away’ spell both of you theorized are quite a good idea for a spell! Maybe you both should approach Professor Flitwick about it…and maybe change the name. Just a suggestion. Actually, it’s an order. It’s a brilliant one that should be done! _

_In line with this topic, I’ve attached a whole case file for the Owlery Wonders Leaked Successfully (O.W.L.S for short) Experiment together with this letter. One copy for the both of you, and one formal copy as well should you both try and sell it to the Ministry of Magic or Professor Dumbledore. There, I’ve written all we had researched and experimented. I also jotted down longhand explanations for each and every objective we had. Excluding our silliest ones, of course. (I’ve written those in your copy and mine but the ‘Formal Owlery Wonders Leaked Successfully’ F.O.W.L.S for short, is all filled with adjectives and more serious words that would bore you if you read it all. I do believe you both would like the case file of O.W.L.S better. I know I do.)_

_My studies for the finals are almost finished now and the semester is nearly coming to a close, thanks for asking. I do hope both of you studied as well. It wouldn’t do well if you both repeated a year, okay? I know you both like pranks and jokes so be sure to study hard but prank harder. It seems it’s ingrained in your bodies or it is quite innate so I wouldn’t ask you to stop doing it. The End Of Term feast is nearly here so I ask the both of you to refrain from pranking the food. You both mentioned it months ago, if you both have forgotten it. If I somehow reminded you both, I assure you it’s not my intention. Just please don’t spike the pumpkin juice or something. Also, keep away from the dessert. If you both messed with the dessert, you’ll be messing with me. I heard my favorite is one of the delicacies being made so don’t test me, JoKer._

_I really am glad that the whole Chamber of Secrets fiasco is over and done with. I’m so glad you both were safe from it._

_Until the next letter, until the next experiment._

_Yours,_

_D_

_P.S What will you do for summer?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their school year is nearly ending, just one more chapter left! I giggled at Draco's mention of studying at the finals thing since if I remember correctly, there were no final examinations held during the end of their second year. I imagine Draco's reaction is akin to Hermione's in that aspect. The twins DEFINITELY didn't study, I bet you a galleon for that.


	8. July and goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, that escalated quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY THREE MONTHS OF OUR DARLING D!!!

_July 15. 1993_

_To Jo and Ker, _

_Good day._

_As I am writing this, I deeply apologize to have led you on when I said that I will continue this anonymous charade and I renounce my statement that our friendship shall stay. I am writing to both of you for the last time just to say that I have come to a realization that we should stop our foolishness and proceed to forget this ever happened._

_From now on, I am pleased to inform you that I will not accept any of your owls directed to me, addressed with a preposterous nickname I have come to abhor. It is best to both parties that we must now go our separate ways and never come in contact again._

_As such, this shall be my last letter to the both of you._

_The time we’ve spent delivering letters and letters towards each other is actually such a hassle on my part. My studies must be a priority and the both of you had been such a distraction. Now that we will be stopping this, I am pleased that nothing will ever hinder me again. _

_I have come to write my final 'good bye'._

_Though our 'friendship' has been short, it did provide quite a bit of entertainment and for that I must express my utmost gratitude._

_Thank you, Jo, and Ker. _

_Be well._

_Yours,_

_D_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noticed anything strange with the letter? Noticed the 'Completed' icon there? 
> 
> Not gonna lie, it IS complete. 
> 
> BUT I will be continuing it, don't worry (to anyone who is worried it is complete and wants more). I'm just going to type a head start or something. I'm still apprehensive on continuing it in this letter format manner. So I'm going to add dialogue, monologue, narration or something.
> 
> I'll be back :)
> 
> Thank you for all those who commented and kudos-ed and bookmarked even if it is ongoing. I love you all so much, darlings!


	9. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of dialogues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! A Merry Christmas to all of you 💕💕 Thank you so much for the 100+ kudos, we're getting to 150 *gives out virtual hugs* 
> 
> To those who are waiting, as a gift for everyone who read my story, I have decided to continue it here. Thank you and happy holidays!

  
After an eventful summer in their private island in Hawaii, The Malfoy Family went back to Wizarding London only to be met with the news of Sirius Black. The wanted posters were everywhere inside the Floo building that only the Malfoy Etiquette lessons were the only thing that was holding in Draco’s shock.

Only his parents weren't shocked, seeing as they read the Daily Prophet while in Hawaii. When Draco wanted to read it though, he couldn't because his Father already had the elves dispose of it.

Speaking of elves, Draco misses Dobby sometimes. He's one of the elves assigned to him as a baby and was even one of Narcissa’s elves when Draco was still in her womb. His nanny elf would surely be on his side and fussing over him and would even copy the Daily Prophet behind his Father’s back just to make him satiate his curiosity (‘Young Master Draco is too curious!’ he’d bet a galleon the elf would say). Now, after Dobby never came back, Flopsy was the one assigned to him but it wasn’t the same anymore. Flopsy is too scared to go against the Malfoy Patriarch’s orders, can’t risk doing something to make Draco happy. Flopsy is too scared to touch him as well. For now, Draco is still establishing rapport to her. At times when Flopsy retreats skittishly from him, Draco wonders where Dobby went and what happened. Why’d he’d leave Draco behind?

“Draco, keep your head high.” His father’s voice startled him out of his thoughts, the heavy hand suddenly on his shoulder had him fixing his posture.

Yes, as the Malfoy Heir, he shall never falter. 

Never reveal weakness.

Never go against the wishes of the Malfoy Patriarch.

Never be happy.

\--

After discovering rare moonstones and other precious rocks while touring the island by himself, swimming in the sea, lounging in the sun and finding potions ingredients he sent to Professor Snape for safekeeping, the rest of summer was truthfully uneventful. 

As soon as their month vacation finished, Draco's schedule was full of Pureblood training and tutoring lessons. With the rate he’s going, by the time September rolls in, he's already ahead of his peers. Severus finished tutoring him all he had to know this upcoming school year. Draco had thanked the Manor for its wards, allowing him to practice a bit of magic. He is proud of himself because he could now do wandless and wordless healing magic, something he’d practiced the whole of second year until now.

The only reprieve he got from the Pureblood Trainings are Pansy and Blaise's visits. Although they were there for the General Pureblood Traditions on “how to act this year” during morning hours, they thankfully got the afternoon free.

Once Madam Dix was sent away from the Manor after Pureblood Training, Pansy immediately jumped into Draco's arms.

"Oh how I missed you, Dray!" She laughed as Draco twirled them. "You can't believe how much I ranted to Blaise on how isolated you are every summer! Did you know even our owls can't get in through the wards anymore?"

Draco released the hug and accepted Blaise's side hug.

"Is this about the blokes you've been writing to during the whole second year?" Blaise asked softly, kissing Draco's temple in comfort when he nodded. "Aw, you poor thing."

Draco grasped Blaise's robes and whispered sadly. "Father incinerated all of it."

"Did they read it?" Blaise asked, frowning. He remembered the smiles Draco always has every letter he reads in bed. Draco shook his head.

"Fortunately, no. Just found the letter I was trying to send then accioed all the others to burn them all in front of me."

Pansy stared at them, crossing her arms and a knife suddenly on her hands. She cleared her throat and smiled sweetly, tapping the knife menacingly.

"Were you guys keeping a secret from me?!"

"No!" Draco responded as he broke the hug to pry the Parkinson Knives off the lady. They’re oh so dangerous. "I didn't actually know Blaise knew."

Blaise snorted. "I only knew because I heard you muttering about Hogwarts owls and pieced together that it's about the joker guys you kept on being exasperated about."

"Was I that obvious?!" Draco gasped.

"No. I just know you well enough." Blaise patted his head, grinning.

"Oh, thank goodness." Draco nuzzled the hand, grinning back in relief.

"So, Dray, care to tell what this is all about?" Pansy asked, this time an intricate Parkinson Dagger already on hand.

"Where do you put all of these?!" Blaise asked exasperatedly, prying it away from her.

"A woman's secret." Pansy blew him a kiss.

Draco sighed at their antics before smiling genuinely at them, "How about we go to my room?"

Merlin, how he missed his friends.

\--

"They sound like good people. They’re definitely not in Slytherin. Not like Purebloods living with a mask as well." Pansy nodded in approval. "They're good for you. Enough to be your Comforts."

"I agree, Dray." Blaise smiled. "That's good, finding Comforts with a different perspective is a bonus."

Draco blushed, Pansy and Blaise's approval relieved a few of the weight on his shoulders. He hid his giddy smile as he covered his face. "...I think so too."

"You've only turned 13, Dray. Your love life is looking promising."

Draco blushed even harder, resembling a tomato that had his best friends laughing.

"It's not like that at all!" He sputtered, hands going on his face to pat them. "As if you guys can talk!"

Pansy, who was leaning on Blaise's shoulder, looked up at Blaise and they both gave Draco a "Who, us?" Look.

"Yes!" Draco huffed, putting his hands in the air exasperatedly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, dearie.” Pansy shot back, shrugging her shoulders. Blaise snorted.

“Pansy is like a little sister to me. Besides, I identify as bisexual. I found that out last year and I think it’s not hormones or puberty or what. That it may be, I think I prefer guys more.”

Draco pouted, “I was under the impression you both will be engaged.”

Blaise chuckled, ruffling Pansy’s hair and ignoring the growl. “Zabinis don’t associate deep into the tightly knit Purebloods. Makes it hard to be on neutral side and all that. My mom’s looking at other countries, good for the future of the Zabini Household or so I’m told.”

“Blaise and I are so not going to happen, Dray. Besides, I convinced my Father in writing, in blood and in Vow that by the time I am of age, I will fight for the right to marry the person who I choose to be wed.” Pansy’s eyes gleamed. “A fight I intend to win.”

“That’s great news.” Draco smiled brightly, “I’ll be there to watch.”

“Of course you will be, you’re my Healer.” Pansy winked at Draco.

“Then I’ll just be the lawyer who will process your fight.” Blaise nodded to himself, mentally filing away the information. “I’ll handle it, just give me a copy of the Vow.”

“I knew there was a reason I made you my friends.” Pansy giggled, planting a wet kiss on Blaise’s cheek.

Draco and Blaise locked eyes and together recoiled, “Ew.”

“None of that boys, you should be glad we’re friends and not enemies.” Pansy waved a dismissive hand. “Now, back to Draco’s comforts. Do you think you’d be punished if you send letters to your Comforts?”

"Yes!" Draco mumbled. "I won't be able to send letters without my Father knowing and I won't be able to receive letters because he warded off the owls for me as punishment."

Pansy's eyes narrowed. "Is that the only punishment?"

Draco looked away. "I'm not showing it."

"Draco. Malfoy."

Draco was close to pouting with the way he pursed his lips. "No."

"Come on, Pans. Think. Draco only gets this way if he has to remove clothing."

"You're right." Pansy slowly placed hand on Draco's leg. "Here?"

Blaise placed his on Draco's lower back. "Here?"

"...just on my shoulder blades, nothing to worry about." Draco mumbled. 

"And?"

"Maybe a crucio, just a bit."

"And?"

"...Maybe a bruised rib or two." Draco sighed. "That's it."

"Well, we're glad. Did Professor know?"

"He already gave me potions for the crucio and the bruises. The shoulder blades will take a while." Draco patted their hands. "How about you?"

"Surprisingly, I've been left alone for the most part of the summer once they heard I've been such a charming man in school, flirting and the like." Blaise said, lifting his sleeve and showing three long gashes. "My uncle's tiger gave me a souvenir when they found out I have an A among my O’s and E’s. I told you I won’t get away with it, even if it’s Lockhart who’s at fault. How about you, Pans?"

Pansy shrugged, "I've been learning fighting styles all month. That's punishment enough. They never hold back at all."

"So that's why you're so filled with weapons. I thought second year was bad with the amount of weapons you have."

"And I'll be ready again. Since Sirius Black escaped, I know he'll be at Hogwarts."

Draco tilted his head. "How'd you know?"

"Well, for one, that's where Harry Potter will be."

"Harry Potter is his target?!" Draco gasped in shock. “But I heard Potter’s his godson!”

"Seriously, Draco. You're out of the loop."

"My parents didn't let me read the Prophet at all." Draco said. "Uncle Sev glared at me when I asked."

"It says there that Black's the secret keeper of the Potter's. He was the one who caused Pettigrew and the Potter's death."

Draco frowned, "Well, that doesn't sound likely. Blacks are loyal and faithful to those they deem worthy of it."

"He's dangerous, though. He escaped Azkaban."

"Maybe he's just waiting for his time, it didn’t seem right. If he knew Harry Potter was in Hogwarts he would've escaped during our first year." Draco pointed out. "Besides, I think there's more to it than that. I think Harry Potter is not his target at all."

Pansy and Blaise stared at him then smiled.

"Yes, you have a point, Draco dear." Pansy conceded. 

"It's a good thing you didn't read any of the Prophet. He's your blood relative, you'll know more if he shows himself to you."

"But then we've got to find him." Draco frowned. “The country’s too vast for us, though.”

Pansy twirled a knife absentmindedly. "You'll find him. As I said, he'll be at Hogwarts soon."

There was a moment of silence before Blaise shrugged and decided to change the subject. He grinned at Draco.

"Speaking of Hogwarts, can I see your Charms homework?"


	10. Third Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 1st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR & 178 KUDOS TO US!
> 
> Lots of shits has been happening around the world right now that put a damper to my motivation but I've come back here to remind all of you to enjoy life, read and pray!
> 
> In this year, you'll get to see interactions of Draco to his mom and friends as well.
> 
> Hopefully, I'll finish this story this 2020!

July passed by in a crawl’s pace and suddenly it’s already the first day of September.

The first day of September had Draco eating the last of his English breakfast that never tasted the same ever since Dobby left. Lucius was not at home due to an urgent business in the Ministry. Last night, before he left, Lucius Malfoy left after making Draco recite all of what he should do, should be doing, will do and act as well as promise not to act too rashly and imbecilic. 

He ate his food in his own pace, savoring the flavors for the last time. His mother was thankfully indulging him in his slow manner of eating now that Lucius was not around to reprimand him.

"Are you ready for this year, Dragon?" Narcissa asked, savoring the peaceful time to finally converse with his son.

"Yes, Mother." Draco smiled, "I believe I'll be home in Christmas with high marks. I'm quite interested in what this year has to offer."

"Don't forget to write, please." Narcissa smiled back, gracefully sipping her tea. "Please write even before the weeks leading to your final exams. You've created a habit, Dragon."

Draco laughed freely, "Mother! You know I've to review."

"Yes, we know that, dear." Narcissa took another sip to hide the amused smirk that tugged up her lips. "But it is fun teasing you about it."

"I'll try to write more." Draco responded, pouting a bit. “I’ll address it to your wing.”

Narcissa looked around before wandlessly casting a bubble around them.

"You can write to your quill pals, Draco." She gently started, smiling at Draco's gasp and the clattering of utensils. "I had experienced the same myself. She was very insightful, and had been one of my Comforts even just for a while."

"Mum." Draco's eyes filled with tears. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's part of the Hogwarts experience that will be memorable for you." Narcissa smiled as Draco rushed to hug her and patted his son's back, careful of the healing scars. "I'll be proud of you no matter who you choose to be with, my Dragon."

"Don't make me cry on such a fine day." Draco chuckled as he broke the hug, wiping away the happy tears that escaped. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They shared a smile before Narcissa patted Draco's cheek. "How about you go on and do your September first rituals, my Dragon? That'll take awhile."

"And now we're back to the teasing." Draco lamented. "It's not a ritual mother, it's a routine!"

"Whatever you say, Dragon. Now go primp."

"Mother!"

Narcissa hid her laugh at her son's yell. Casting a Tempus, she estimated that she'll have three hours to herself as Draco did all his "rituals", and so she nibbled on her biscuit and hummed to herself.

\--

An hour before the train departs, Draco arrived in Platform 9 ¾ with Narcissa.

"We're here now, dear. Are you done saying you're late?"

"You ask that as if you haven't experienced being late to the train, Mother."

Narcissa hid a smirk as she kissed Draco's forehead, seeing as almost no one is watching, Draco let her. It wouldn’t do the both of them any good if such a public display of affection reached Lucius Malfoy.

"I'm afraid I wasn't late at any of my Hogwarts years." Narcissa replied, eyes twinkling amusedly as Draco gave her a 'yeah, right' look.

"Do you want to go and find a compartment or should we wait for your friends?"

Draco looked up from feeding his owl, Ophion. "I'd like to wait a bit with you, since we won't be seeing each other for awhile."

"I'm glad you're being honest when Lucius is not here." Narcissa whispered, fixing a lock out place from Draco's hair. "What do you think you'll be doing?"

"Praying for a competent DADA teacher." Draco said, frowning.

"Ah yes, I look forward to hearing from you about that. Lucius and the others are always quite skeptical when someone applies for the position."

"I just want an O by the end of the school year." Draco sighed. "Lockhart was no good at all last year, I told you that, didn't I mother? Uncle Sev prohibited me from reading his books so my mind storage will not be filled with all his falsified accomplishments."

"Yes, dear. You've written ten essays I mean, letters, about it for the whole year." Narcissa smiled at Draco's indignant huff. "I suppose you'll enjoy this year. It'll be quite educational, I heard."

"You know something." Draco’s eyes eyed her suspiciously. Narcissa tilted her head slightly in acknowledgment, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Your father is part of the board." was all she said.

"This is ridiculous, why didn't you tell me?" Draco asked, shooting her an incredulous look.

"Dragon, you'll know soon enough." Narcissa hummed, tucking back a stray strand of Draco’s perfectly combed hair.

"I don't care if he has creature blood, a werewolf or a vampire or what! Just please tell me the new professor is quite intelligent."

Narcissa caught the shocked look Remus Lupin shot at their direction as he was going up the train. He blinked owlishly at Narcissa who just winked in reply.

"Well, you'll have fun with their class. That's for sure." 

Remus shot her a small smile and a nod when he heard her answer and went inside the train just in time for Draco to turn around and see nothing.

"Who were you winking at?"

"My eye had some dust, Dragon. Don't be silly."

"Mum, you can't fool me. Monsieur Kelly had me practice winking for a day. I still don't know why he made me do it."

"Hush, my Dragon. There is a reason why you didn’t see him anymore.” Narcissa suppressed the urge to giggle, “Now, I think I see your friends."

Draco spun around and smiled genuinely as he saw Pansy and Blaise by the entrance of 9¾ platform. They immediately walked towards him, house elves polyjuiced as butlers and maids strolled their belongings behind them.

"Hey there, Dray." Pansy greeted, doing the customary cheek-on-cheek greeting a Parkinson lady should do. "Mrs. Malfoy, how do you do?"

"I'm quite having an enjoyable time, thank you for asking." Narcissa replied, accepting Blaise's permission to kiss the back of her hand as customary for a Zabini heir to greet a Lady.

"How could your time be enjoyable when you'll enjoy my presence more?" Blaise asked cheekily, igniting a small laugh from Narcissa.

"Your charms don't work on me, boy. You'll need more than that." Narcissa said, patting Blaise's shoulder. "As for your question, young man, my Dragon has been a quite a joy to be with this morning. I believe you’ll have no trouble in traveling"

"She's been teasing me the whole morning ever since I took the first bite of my breakfast." Draco stated, arms crossed. 

"You're a delight to tease." Pansy and Blaise nodded in agreement. Only Malfoy Pureblood training had Draco stopping to huff and pout in public because he is not a delight to tease. At all.

"Go on, dears. You best find the most comfortable compartment you see fit." Narcissa urged. "I'll be going now as there's lots to plan and lots to do."

She stroked her son's cheek, smiling when he subtly leaned on it. "I'll miss you, my Dragon. Please do be careful."

"I'll miss you, too." Draco said sincerely, “Please be safe.”

”I always strive to be, my Dragon.” Narcissa looked at his best friends and winked, "Please do take care of him. You know he might combust when not given any attention."

Pansy and Blaise smirked ignoring Draco's glare, "Will do, Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa went back to the Manor as she waved them off to the train. Best prepare a care package, after all.

\--

Draco found himself staring resolutely at the Platform 3/4 sign. There was a bunch of redheads pouring in just as the train whistle blew and he sighed, looking away and leaning on Blaise’s shoulder. He’s not looking forward tormenting ‘lesser blood’ this year.

Hours later, during the train ride, Draco, Pansy and Blaise found out that, Pureblood or not, a dementor can still suck out happiness out of you.

Pansy had tried to stab it with a dagger but Draco held her back, Blaise thought fast into putting them both behind him. They glared at the dementor, Occlumency already blocking out all their emotions so the dementor can't touch them.

"He's not here." Draco started sternly, "Leave."

There was a long pause, before the dementor left their compartment. Blaise locked it manually while Draco tried and successfully cast wandless locking charms for more security.

Once that was done, Draco slumped into Pansy, energy fizzing out of him as his vision spiraled to darkness.

When he came to, he locked eyes with kind hazel ones and he blinked, confused. 

"Who are you?" He whispered, Occlumency shields rising up instinctively. "How long has it been?"

"Just a few minutes." Blaise answered where he stood, guarding the door.

"You had us worried, Dray." Pansy whispered back, helping him sit up. “We’re safe.”

"I'm sorry for being rude, though I do think this is not supposed to be our first meeting." Draco looked at the unknown man. "Are you our new DADA professor?"

”My name is Remus Lupin.” The man smiled gently, nodding and offering him a chocolate. "Eat. Chocolate helps a lot."

"Oh, you don't have to. I already have some on my trunk." Draco declined with a polite smile. "You should use it to others. I'm feeling quite alright."

"I see, then that's good. I'm glad you're alright, you did well with the locking spells." The man patted his shoulder. "I guess I should go."

"Thank you for your help, Professor." Draco said politely, offering a large package of chocolate Pansy handed to him from her carry-on bag. "Here, these should be used for the other Slytherin students you'll encounter. Or probably just about any House."

"I can't possibly accept." Remus said, blinking in shock. _Is this boy really a Malfoy?_

"Just take it, please, this guy wasn't taught to accept gracious help and thinks he needs to give something to show his appreciation." Pansy groaned, rolling her eyes. Remus glanced at her, amused.

"Just think of it as a barter trade, Professor." Blaise added, grabbing the large chocolate the size of 8.5”x13" by height and 3” by width and placing it on Remus’s hands. "You'll do us a favor because his sugar rush ain't pretty."

"Blaise." Draco hissed at him.

"I suppose I'll see you in DADA, then. I thank you for your chocolate donation the other students will take delight to." Remus chuckled, amused at the sudden turn of events. "See you Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, Ms. Parkinson."

It was a long quiet moment after one Remus Lupin exited their compartment before one of them voiced the question.

"How did he know us?"

They all shook their head in confusion.

\--

“And so our new year has begun.” Draco announced hours later, smiling wryly at the picturesque view of Hogwarts once they alighted the train. “Welcome back to Hogwarts.”

“Another year of acting.” Pansy stated, snickering.

“A tiring year, indeed.” Blaise responded, stretching his arms out.

“Let’s go.” Draco prompted, “Can’t have other Houses get all the fun.”

\--

_JoKer,_

_I met a dementor._

_Wait, there are lots of dementors right now, I'm sorry. I don't quite like it. It makes me feel unnecessarily sad about something. I don't want to feel like that at all._

_I won't be even sending this letter, so I guess I'll say here that I am really hoping you weren't targeted by it at all. You're very bright people, and dementors thrive off of happy memories. You both must be filled with it so I couldn't help but worry. Are you alright? Do you have chocolate with you at all times? I'll eat a chocolate frog if I have to, just to know you'll be fine this year._

_I was quite surprised it went over to me, the dementor. I have few memories of being happy. I don't want them here in school, though. I think the reason why they approached our compartment is because I was so happy telling my friends about your humorous letters. You know, before it was burned and reduced to ashes._

_I don't want them here, I've only have a few happy memories with you, I don't want them disappearing too. It's ironic this is getting long, I don't write this much with you, right?_

_Please be careful._

_Please be safe._

_You know what? If I can, I'm sending chocolate... just in case._

_Yours,_

_D_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around! Keep safe, everyone!


	11. Breakfasts and Classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! I KNOW, IT'S BEEN ALMOST A MONTH! THANK YOU FOR WAITING!
> 
> I was waiting for my laptop to be y'know, fixed. (It still isn't) so the scenes I typed up for lots of chapters...bye. i say bye.. *cries*
> 
> And I was just, (i finished my anime story and how could I not update this), fighting with myself so I decided to just go ahead.

Breakfast came early and fulfilling as always, with Hogwarts teachers already situated in their seats as they overlook the sleepy expressions of their students. Some higher years were even spotted still wearing their pajamas and sporting crazy bed hair all for the sake of eating breakfast before their classes start at ten. First years and early birds are all neatly dressed up and chippering about, eyes filled with wonder fluttering here and there. Other years whose schedules already in their hands had multitude of expressions splayed out on their faces. Some had given up and just proceeded to eat their breakfast like it's their last meal.

Draco sat in the Slytherin table looking confused at his timetable.

"But I didn't enroll in Care of Magical Creatures?" He pondered, confused eyes searching their Head of House. Once they locked eyes, Severus Snape rolled his eyes and waved his hand.

A piece of parchment appeared on top of his schedule and he took a bite of apple pie as he read it.

'_Your father has recently bought a company that deals with magical creatures. It is imperative of the Malfoy Heir to be informative of such creatures._

_I assure you that it is quite a fascinating subject when taught by a competent professor. Your book is by your trunk. Remember to stroke its spine well._

_S.S'_

It took all Draco's training not to sigh helplessly and make a fuss on a subject he's not prepared for.

"Care of Magical creatures." Draco deadpanned at Pansy and Blaise's concerned looks. "With Gryffindors."

"Ah, well." Blaise shrugged, unsurprised by the new schedule Draco had. "I've seen this coming. Your dad discussed something with my uncle about magical creatures all of a sudden. Aren't you glad Pansy and I will be there as well?"

"Silver linings, Dray." Pansy reminded, patting Draco on the shoulder as she ate a piece of french toast. "Besides, it's a perfect place to torment Potter and his friends if they can't get the magical creatures to listen to them."

Draco frowned at the sudden change but accepted it. And so, he smirked at his friends and asked, "What do you think we'd do at DADA?"

"Well, I am looking forward to it." Pansy grinned. "I've been meaning to incorporate the arts I've practiced into duelling."

"I don't think we'll duel on first meeting." Blaise said warily.

Pansy's secretive smile had Draco looking at his apple pie in concern.

\--

"Hello everyone, as Professor Dumbledore introduced me, my name is Remus Lupin." Professor Lupin stated, a smile on his face. "Now as I have heard, you have quite a bit of an adventure regarding your previous DADA professors. And so, to know where you all stand, our first meeting will be duelling."

At that, the student stared at their Professor in shocked silence. Remus just waved his wand and all the desks and chairs and other things were stuck up high on the ceiling leaving the students still in a state of shock. Pansy shot a victorious look at Blaise as he and Draco stared incredulously at her.

"Quickly now, just today, you will be picking your own partners. Go."

After a quick rundown on what to do in a duel, it was an eye opening experience on how abysmal this class was going for two years when half the class were down under ten minutes, Remus remarked. Then again, we have amazing prospects amongst the bunch.

Remus awarded Harry and Hermione five points each for the being the best pair that knows how to defend and counterattack. He then awarded five points each to Draco and Blaise for an amazing performance with knowing when to deflect, attack, defend and dodge effectively.

He eyed Pansy with a leveled look that had the girl tucking back the knives in her robes while scoffing.

"Now that I know of your skills in duelling, I'll have to re-schedule another one when you've learn all I can teach you in this short amount of time." Remus said, going over from student to student and undoing spells and charms and even hexes.

"Okay, now that's done with, we'll now proceed to our next agenda for today. Does anyone have something they fear? Anyone can also opt out this time if it's severe and I'd like everyone to respect their wishes. Now, I'd like to introduce to you..."

\--

In the end, Remus had requested Draco, Pansy and Blaise and some other Purebloods in the room to opt out of the next activity as well as others who think their fear is too severe. (They're re-scheduling to perform the incantation on Remus' free time).

"There isn't anything to laugh about my fear."

The moment he overheard Harry Potter say that had him stopping his sneer. He had a three-way glance with Pansy and Blaise that had them shrugging.

"Same." He muttered, inciting an amused smirk from his friends.

It seemed Harry heard it (even when he's a few feet away) because he looked at Draco with a shocked look on his face.

Draco ignored the staring Gryffindor and scoffed loudly for appearances' sake, "This class is ridiculous."

His other classmates regarded the statement differently and glared at his direction. Pansy, knowing clearly what he meant, kicked his shin lightly and hissed. "I'm having a hard time not to facepalm right now, you git. Now is not the time for puns."

Blaise shot him an amused look and a discreet thumbs up behind Pansy's back. Draco smirked.

He's going to be having so much fun in this class.

\--

Well, in all honesty, Draco's not amused.

Crabbe and Goyle are one of his established watchful eyes, his very own personal watchers. Draco just knows it. There was no way his sleeping etiquette was brought up during one of his Father's long letters about how a Malfoy must act. It was a bit ridiculous, he doesn’t even snore like they do. All he did was kick off the blankets that one time because the temperature changed!

Blaise is his only safe space in the dorm. There was no guarantee that the bathroom is not filled with charms against him. He’s not taking any chances. This year and the years onwards, he’s warding his curtains shut to prying eyes.

Just a week in and Draco was going to collapse in pressure. Pansy and Blaise had taken on accompanying him in his walks just so Crabbe and Goyle won't follow him like shadows.

"Why are they being so obvious about it?" Draco lamented, burying his face on his hands. 

"I think Nott's one of my Watchers." Blaise murmured, "that's why he's not flanking you, Dray."

"Well, I know two of mine. According to my sources six of them are in Ravenclaw but not their names. Another is a puff then a few from the Slytherin higher years." Pansy said, mentally counting the daggers she’s successfully hidden. “They can’t do anything to me.”

"Some days, I feel I'm being watched even when I shower. But I don't feel any magical sensitivity at all."

"You best be subtle about your enhanced ability, Dray. If your father finds out, you'll be made into a weapon." Blaise murmured.

Draco snorted. "Oh, I will. I can feel it. I know it. My lessons during summer hinted at it."

"What excessive lessons did he add, anyway?" Pansy asked. "Mine was filled with different kinds of martial arts. I now know how to break each of the bone in the body."

"Remind me not to cross you.” Draco said pointedly, Parkinson women were dangerous. “Father had me practice common spells wandlessly when he found out that I already mastered healing wandlessly from someone. After that, he wanted me to master all of it wordlessly."

Blaise tutted. "Definitely Goyle. Remember the stairs accident?"

Goyle went careening down three flights of stairs partly because of Peeves’ leftover pranks lying around. Draco wandlessly performed diagnostic charms and healed Goyle's scratches and bleeding wound wandlessly before ordering him to go see Madam Pomfrey for a checkup.

"I think it was Crabbe. You know, the whole ‘I burned my arm because I tripped and fell on the fireplace, Draco can you please heal me? thing?" Pansy said, imitating Crabbe.

"You know what? I am writing a letter to Father about this." Draco sighed. "We're just lucky the three of us Vowed not to betray each other during first year."

"We have to renew that vow by fourth year by the way."

“As we should.”

\--

  
_JoKer,_

_I would be writing first thing to you but I don't know where I'd be writing letters. My excuse for writing to my Mother is already suspicious enough. I don't get why even here in Hogwarts I'm still monitored. I've taken to writing a few sentences during every class because suddenly my watchers are very obvious about being one this year. Maybe it'll come to the point I don't care anymore and act out. I'm just kidding. I've to tolerate it for a very joyful hols._

_The dementors are worrying me. Honestly? I don't get why they're here. I feel sad for the first years, they don't deserve unhappiness bearing down just outside their protection. Even the higher years looked affected. I don't like it at all. I've taken to carrying chocolate at all times, mostly not for me but for the lower years of my House. Some for the higher years, too. _

_Speaking of chocolate...Once, I forgot to use a stasis spell and it melted on my DADA homework I worked all night with. I was devastated and didn't pass it. But Professor Lupin asked me why I didn't pass it after class and I showed it to him. He laughed and accepted it and showed me a neat trick. The chocolate floated up and with a flick of his wand it was solid again! I have to learn that spell!_

_He commended my good thinking on keeping chocolate at all times. I have an inkling he just loves chocolate. Maybe we should do an experiment about it. Nope, forget I suggested that. I suggested that to my friend and they gave me a whack. They said 'just because you like sugar quills more than chocolate frogs doesn't mean you'll experiment on someone else's sweet preference' but I guess they’re a chocoholic too since their chocolate stash is much more extensive than mine._

_What kind of chocolate do you like, if you don't mine me asking?_

_Yours,_

_D_

_P.S My letters are getting longer and longer just because I won't send it and it sends me snickering just thinking about your reaction._

_P.P.S Why do I have the feeling your favorite chocolates could be something along with, say, chocolate frogs?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaahh, I'll go back into hiding for a bit. The duelling bit was typed up waaaaay before the first chapter was made which made me laugh. Wait- lots of scenes were typed up before the first chapt- oh yeah... Bye laptop...bye... 
> 
> Until the next update, Darling readers. I'll update sooner, I promise. Thank you for all the love.


	12. Unsent Letters to JoKer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's drafts/letters for JoKer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (it took me three tries to post this chapter) Just popping back in to post this treat for you darling readers! (Then I'm off to do the disappearing act so I could type up the next chapter), I find it hilarious that I'm mentioning Christmas on Valentine's day. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_JoKer,_

_ Classes has been a joy to be in, there are so many interesting things to know! I know, such a Ravenclaw thing to say, but still! _

_A competent teacher in DADA, too! Imagine that. I never liked the past professors, my tutor loathed Lockhart with a passion and prohibited me from opening any of his books or listening to any Lockhart achievements. I guess the only thing he's great at was memory charms and that backfired on him, how ironic. My father was forced to read one of Lockhart’s books and he didn’t punish me for my grades in his subject, all because I showed him what our assignments should be. My mother scoffed and spread it to other mothers, which means Lockhart’s reputation is gone along with his memory. It would do him some good, I think. _

_I quite enjoy Professor McGonagall's teachings, too. She gives out points indiscriminately and even though the Head of House in Gryffindor, she sees us as students first then from which House we are (although I noticed it's not like that during Quidditch). Professor Flitwick is very intelligent as well, I would like to duel with him sometime but I'm not yet good at it so maybe in a few years, perhaps you’d like to help me think up some tactics? _

_Which classes are you most excited for this year, JoKer? _

_ Are you having fun? _

_ How are both of you, I wonder. _

_Yours, _

_D _

_\-- _

_JoKer, _

_I'm free from two incompetent watchers! Isn't that good news?! I am so glad they were fired, they're a waste of galleons. How could they be so obvious about it and harassing me. They did an invasion of my privacy and even had the gall to corner me and threaten me. I sent the memories with the help of Professors and they were severely punished accordingly, which serves them right. _

_I know, I know. You want to prank them. Giving their names up, you'd know who I am._

_ I'm not ready for that yet, I'm sorry._

_I was going to write 'goodluck with your studies' but I guess you're both procrastinating again. Study, please. _

_Yours, _

_D_

_ \-- _

_JoKer, _

_I forgot but a month ago, we had this subject. I know both of you are older so please tell me you’ve had had Care of Magical Creatures or I don’t know, still taking it. Hagrid, the gatekeeper of Hogwarts (as I assume you both know since you’re part of his Rooster Protection Squad) is surprisingly the new teacher._

_ A hippogriff was our first subject, merlin, how shocking was that to see such a magnificent creature in front of you? If I hadn’t encountered one before, I’d have approached it rudely and end up having scratches._

_I am so happy to tell you that it approached me willingly! How’s that for first subject adventures? _

_Yours,_

_ D_

_\-- _

_JoKer,_

_ It's a month nearing Christmas and I'm missing both of you _

_\-- _

_JoKer,_

_ It's nearing Christmas soon, how are both of you? The snow is falling relentlessly and the cold is unforgiving. I'm quite blessed the common rooms are so warm, the classrooms too. The hallways though? My chocolate stock depleted because of the energy I have to use in order to maintain warming charms from head to toe all day._

_ Can you make me a portable sun? In return, I'll make you a portable rain, I'm quite skilled at water spells._

_ If I send a letter... Will you write back?.._

_ I'll understand if you don't want to. It's okay, too._

_ You both were hurt about me abruptly ending our friendship and I apologize for that._

_Yours,_

_D_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day, my darling readers!
> 
> You know the drill! Kudos make me smile, comments make my day and bookmarks make me blush!
> 
> I'll come back soon! XOXO


	13. The Other Side of The Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twins' side of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day, darlings. Amidst the Corona virus, let us remember to wash our hands and quarantine ourselves. Here is something to cheer us up.

In all honesty, Fred and George was sad to say goodbye to Hogwarts as they set out for home.

...Because Hogwarts has owls and they didn't. And Errol is too old for proper delivery.

"Maybe we should get an owl." George murmured on the train.

Fred hummed a thinking tune as if he heard George but was actually just rereading the last letter their Darling sent before leaving Hogwarts.

"I don't think Darling would like that. It seems they're going to be busy this summer." George frowned at the late reply and rolled his eyes at the overly fond look Fred is sporting as he read.

"I do hope they'll write." George said instead, tugging the letter gently off his brother's hand and Fred frowned as he watched his brother smile fondly as he reread it.

Lee Jordan, quiet all throughout the exchange, stared at the fools in front of him with the most done expression he had that year.

"Are you guys quite finished mooning over that letter in the middle of our prank meeting?" He asked, fingers tapping impatiently on the stack of paper beside him. Honestly, it's as if an owl took away the twins' brains or something.

"Oh." The twins chorused, sitting up properly and clearing their throats to stave off the blush.

"Yeah, prank meeting."

"Sorry, just distracted."

"Ya think?" Lee Jordan deadpanned and tapped the now floating parchments again between their seats. "You guys don't even know their gender or year and you fell for them."

"They have quite an amazingly complex personality."

"Contrasting!"

"And I don't want to listen to this again for another hour." Lee cut them off, already thinking of ways not to hear the twins' spiel.

"But Jordan! Did we ever tell you about the experiment we did-"

At that moment, Lee Jordan packed away the prank materials while simultaneously ignoring the twins go on and gush over the O.W.L.S. and F.O.W.L.S case files and everything about this 'Darling D'. Hearing the twins sigh in unison, Lee Jordan considered asking Professor McGonagall if it's possible to move dormitories next term.

"I'm going to the loo." He interrupted, moving swiftly out the sliding door and enjoyed a nice, long, quiet hour sipping tea and eating a pastry in a different compartment before he decided to go back to the twins.

When he came back, he almost regretted it as the twins' continued their spiel as if Jordan didn't leave them mooning for an hour.

_Dear Godric, #SaveLeeJordan1993_

\--

A few peaceful days later back at home, (peaceful that equates to explosion-less), Fred and George felt something was wrong the moment they opened their eyes and saw the ominous clouds outside their room back at The Burrow.

Shrugging off the uneasy feeling, they got ready and headed downstairs for a long overdue breakfast. They're not morning people at all but the Weasley Announcement Bell had the ability to resonate like a gong and wake up the occupants.

"Man, I wish we could go back to the time where Mom just yells and not be fascinated by that annoying bell Dad scavenged." Fred muttered as the 2nd warning bell rang.

"Come off it, I just can't wait to oversleep someday." George murmured back, stretching as he and Fred went down for breakfast.

Ginny zoomed past them and knowing their little sister and her enhanced sense of smell, her favorites are being served at the table.

Sure enough, once they reached the table after dragging their feet and looking like grumps, the twins saw a heaping amount of all of their favorites on the table. Ginny was already munching on hash browns.

"Eat up, now! You know that breakfast is the most important part of the day!"

"I thought that was work." Fred replied, munching on bacon as he gathered toast and marmalade.

"Yeah, Dad said so." George seconded, absentmindedly stirring 'tea' on his 'sugar' because Ginny passed the sugar wrong and five cubes toppled over without him noticing. Ginny wisely kept quiet.

"Oh, whatever then. Just go and eat." Molly waved a dismissive hand. "I was thinking of going on a nice, peaceful picnic for lunch later. We should invite our neighbors."

"Ugh." was Ron's way of greeting as he trudged down the last of the steps, bleary-eyed. His eyes suddenly looked much more alert as he saw his favorite food already waiting for him at the table. "Good morning!"

"One, two, three, four... Now where's Percy?!"

Ron snickered, "Mooning over his crush, no doubt."

"Oh come off it, dear." Molly swiped sauce away from Ron's face while ignoring his whine. "PERCY, LAST CALL!"

"I'm coming! Godric, what's with this family and breakfast!" Percy's yell can be clearly heard from the dining area.

Fred snorted, "It's as if he's not the first Gryffindor in the Great Hall for breakfast."

"Woke up from the wrong side of the bed, I bet." George snickered.

Call it instinct, call it fate, but the twins grinned at each other as they dodged Molly's swatting hand.

"Less teasing, more eating!"

"Yes, Mum."

\--

The twins were taking a stroll in the gardens after de-gnoming it, throwing ideas here and there and picking which ones are ideal to put into action, when a regal looking owl swooped down and dropped a letter between them.

Their laughter about pumpkin pasties tasting like the worst of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans bite after bite got cut off and they stared at the dropped letter for a moment then to the owl flying away and camouflaging with the clouds back to the letter again then stared at each other.

_Could it be_?

With the chance that the letter was from their Darling D, the twins simultaneously reached for the letter only to bump their heads quite loudly.

"OUCH!" They yelled in unison as they dropped to the ground, hands to their aching foreheads.

"I got it, i got it." Fred announced, taking hold of the letter and waving it.

George groaned and rolled over to where his brother is, all the while rubbing a small red bump.

"So is it from-?"

"Yeah!"

"Great! Let's open it!"

...well. It certainly wasnt what they expected to read.

_To Jo and Ker,_

_Good day._

_As I am writing this, I deeply apologize to have led you on when I said that I will continue this anonymous charade and I renounce my statement that our friendship shall stay. I am writing to both of you for the last time just to say that I have come to a realization that we should stop our foolishness and proceed to forget this ever happened._

_From now on, I am pleased to inform you that I will not accept any of your owls directed to me, addressed with a preposterous nickname I have come to abhor. It is best to both parties that we must now go our separate ways and never come in contact again._

_As such, this shall be my last letter to the both of you._

_The time we’ve spent delivering letters and letters towards each other is actually such a hassle on my part. My studies must be a priority and the both of you had been such a distraction. Now that we will be stopping this, I am pleased that nothing will ever hinder me again._

_I have come to write my final 'good bye'._

_Though our 'friendship' has been short, it did provide quite a bit of entertainment and for that I must express my utmost gratitude._

_Thank you, Jo, and Ker. _

_Be well._

_Yours,_

_D_

"You know...I think we bumped our heads too hard." George mumbled, rubbing his forehead.

"I know what you mean, why does it feel like our darling is saying goodbye?" Fred squinted at the overly formal words. "This doesnt even sound like them."

"Yeah. They're too formal for it to be written from the heart."

A gnome scuttled past behind them but Fred blocked it, glaring down. "You came at a bad time."

There was an ugly screech. After the gnome went past the fifteen feet record, the twins huddled below a tree to reread the letter once more.

"It doesn't feel like someone else wrote this. The thrum of magic is familiar. It can't be anyone but our darling."

"Yeah. I bet that they've been forced to write this!" George exclaimed, pointing at the letter. "You know our Darling likes the nickname we gave them."

There was a moment of silence.

"Do you feel what I feel, Freddy?"

"Utterly heartbroken and understanding?" they asked in unison, a small wry grin in place."Yeah..."

...

"But you know..."

"Why did our Darling lie?"

"Yeah." Fred frowned at the neat handwriting "They're usually so open."

"Maybe they were being watched." they trailed off in unison. 

.

.

.

The twins blinked at the realization and slowly looked at each other.

"Have I ever told you we're so smart?"

"I'd like to be reminded, yes."

"Bloody brilliant, we are!"

After a tackle, a hug and a scuffle, the twins scanned the letter once more.

"Our darling will find a way. We just have to find it."

"Yeah, they usually leave postscripts because they drafted too much."

"Forge,if there's nothing in the letter.."

"it must be in the envelope. Fuck, where is it?"

The twins looked around, patted each other's clothes and parted grass around them. There was a squeak and the twins' eyes locked on a gnome reaching for the said envelope.

"!!!"

The gnome snatched it up and cackled loudly at the murderous look from the twins. Wordlessly communicating, Fred and George dived to catch the fleeing gnome.

Aften ten minutes of catching and degnoming, they fell on the pond. Fred successfully clutched the envelope above the water, a sigh of relief leaving both of them. Mindful of their wet state, they retrieved the letter they stuck in a low branch before diving towards the gnome earlier then dashed inside the house.

Molly screamed at their wet entrance (complete with drippling and hair splashes) and demanded they clean themselves up, drying them considerably when she surrounded them with a warming spell. 

Half an hour later, the twins are finally situated in their bedroom. Jumping on their conjoined beds, they opened the envelope and crowed in triumph.

"Now, that's our Darling!"

Written inside the envelope was:

_JoKer, _

_My parents found out about the letters. I'm sorry. The incineration was just supposed to be a joke. Now it isn't. The letter I wrote was something I wrote in front of my father to ensure that I am ending it. I didn’t want this to end. I am sorry. Your owls would be redirected over the summer. I highly discourage flooding our house with owls, It seems there's some virus focusing on birds where I live and I fear the owls you'll send will get sick and I'd rather not subject them to that. oh please understand. I will be fine, I hope you'll be too. Thank you for your wonderful friendship, I will never forget it. I’m so sorry if I hurt you with the letter attached to this envelope. I sincerely apologize. You both weren’t a distraction, you became one of my motivation. I wouldn't want this to end. It is so hard for me to do this. My future Hogwarts letters will be monitored as well, as much as I want to write to you, JoKer, I can't._

_Our friendship was never a hassle, remember that. Thank you for the short time I will treasure my whole life. For the short time you made me feel I am my own person._

_I’m sorry again._

_Please don’t hate me._

_Yours,_

_Your Darling D_

_-_

It was rushed, it was filled with erasures and more loopy than any other letter but it is proof that their Darling did their best to convey what they truly felt before they were forced to cut contact.

"How silly of our darling to think.."

"that we'll hate them for that."

"Then, brother. I guess it is time for..."

"..that experiment we're thinking of?"

"Shall we?" Fred asked, a spark lighting up in his eyes. Formulas and various spells already making their way to his mind. 

"We shall." George's grin glinted in the light, hands twitching to find the best material he could get his hands on to start their new project. 

_Don't worry, Darling D, we'll find a way._

_Wait for us._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twins' side is oh so hard to write and easy at the same time. Thank you all for being good at the waiting game and to all the kudos and hits and bookmarks and most of all your heartwarming comments and everything else! 
> 
> Until the next chapter!


	14. Black Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Canon rolls over my story just a tad bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! I BET YOU WEREN'T YOU EXPECTING AN UPDATE SO SOON? SURPRISE!

For some reason, Draco feels like he’s being watched.

Well, he is being watched by people hired by his Father so he’s always being watched but now though, it felt different. Too deliberate, too calculating, too... _Too_ familiar, actually.

But it _is_ different, because it only ever happens when Draco is out on his morning walks. It continued on for a week and Draco has taken to dragging Blaise out of bed to take his morning walk (while dragging a sleepwalking zombie behind him named Blaise). 

Days went past and he was still feeling the incessant staring. Pansy was getting tired of Draco being fidgety as of late (enough to threaten Draco she's revoking his morning walks), the only solution Draco thought of was Draco had to turn his morning walks to evening walks. After dinner, Draco heads towards the direction of the lake and walks by the courtyards before circling back and going back to the dorms just before curfew starts. So far, it’s proven to be quite effective and so he became accustomed in his new routine for about a week. Homework, after all, can be done during free time.

The night air was different from the fresh morning breeze but there is something about it that had him in a good mood. A refresh and a time to reflect on the times he's said words he didn't mean to 'lesser blood'.

_How do you hurt peoole you actually don't want to hurt?_

Even he didn't know the answer to that.

There was also the problem of dementors, of course. He couldn’t deter the feeling of everything he didn’t want to feel when he ever comes close to any of them within ten feet. Apparently, according to the very informative Monster Book, his sensitiveness to magic extends to creatures and they all get curious to feel his core. (That explains why the cats always tried to follow him and some other animals look at him curiously).

He doesn’t know if a dementor counts as a legit magical creature but it sure does love to linger in his vision when he's outside before disappearing. It happened more times than he is comfortable to admit. He sighed, there’s just too many dementors in Hogwarts at the moment.

There was a rustle in the bushes in front of him that had him tensing up. Draco was currently sitting by the outskirts of the lake and the Forbidden Forest and it's highly likely that it's a magical creatur.

He carefully stood up, his hand clutching his wand instinctively. Uncle Severus stated that there were too many vicious creatures in the Forbidden Forest at the moment. (It's why he has so much free time; because the Potion making part of his life is put on hold with the Potions Master having to help detain unwanted creatures in the said forest.)

He narrowed his eyes as the bush moved again. It was too dark to make out but Draco knows for sure something is there.

"Who's there?" He said, frowning. He took a step back. "Come out!"

Now, Draco was expecting a centaur for the most part, maybe a niffler. He certainly wasn't expecting a huge black wolf.. wait no, a huge black dog shaking thorns off his fur to come out.

There was a part of him that said it was dangerous, to run away. But something about the dog who whined pitifully at him had him regarding the situation differently.

A stray dog.

In Hogwarts.

Who is he kidding?

"Now how'd you get passed the dementors and the wards, I don't even want to know. You poor thing." Draco murmured, kneeling down and stretching a hand out to the dog. The dog stared at him suspiciously before he sighed helplessly. "It's fine if you don't approach me but I'd get the thorns off faster than your incessant shaking."

The huge black dog regarded the blond for a moment, blinking. There's something about him that is curious and the dog couldn't help but approach Draco warily. Draco watched the dog come and flinched when he raised his wand.

"Relax, I'm good at healing." He whispered, waving a series of spells towards the dog. The dog let out a surprised whine at the magical sensation but stared at Draco in shock after it.

Seeing the dog look at him like that had Draco huffing in pride. "Told you so."

He settled comfortably on a rock, patting the space beside him. A quick Tempus told him he has an hour before curfew and he's determined to make the interaction with the dog count. 

"It's not everyday I get to see such a huge dog. One that looks like the Grim, at that." Draco said as the dog settled beside him, Draco regarded its fur for a second and wandlessly used a cleaning charm. Then, he murmured a grooming charm on his hand (a trick Professor Flitwick taught him after class) and proceeded to rake his fingers on the dog's mane. 

The dog relaxed immediately at the onslaught of spells and comforting hands. Draco was relieved it liked his company, he wasn't allowed any pets aside his horses after all. He'll take what he can get. 

"You must've been through a lot, huh?" Draco murmured, the dog's ears picked up at that and it bared its teeth at an unseen enemy. Draco shushed him. "It's okay, there are dementors here at the moment but it is said that Hogwarts is a safe place. I can't attest to that given that there are a lot of things that happened that wasn't considered safe at all but it's a lot better than home."

There was a lot to unpack in that statement that had the dog making a surprised noise.

"Yeah, it's quite a hard life to live." Draco chuckled as the dog moved on his lap akin to a hug. "How sweet of you."

Almost as if he felt the dog regarding him with curious eyes, Draco continued petting him.

"Here in this world, we are magical. There are wizards and witches alike. Back in the old days of magical folk, there are systems and rules and traditions to be set. You won't understand this because you're a dog but you seemed like you're listening so I'm going to talk. Now where was I? Oh, the magic in our blood were used to be the cause of witch hunts and therefore the magical community locked itself away to protect us. But there was a Wizard who fell in love with a muggle and suddenly the magical folk are defined as Purebloods, Half-bloods and Muggleborns. Magical Creatures was a different type of list. Are you magical?"

Draco regarded the overly comfy dog at the moment drowning in attention because Draco kept petting him. He shrugged. 

"Maybe. You must be, since you ended up here. But back to the story. The Purebloods have this thing called Pure breeding, they think it's a noble choice for magical folk to be purely magical and so they enforced traditions and rules but it backfired for a lot of the community because some fell in love with muggles, some are open to other options and some are born from muggles. It caused discrimination. It was chaotic. But some believed. And so, the Families who believed were matched to those who believed too. The magical creatures like Veelas that contain pure creature blood was mixed in, too and some others because they believed the cause. Purebreds became the purest of them all, magical blood soaring in their veins make them powerful and excell in different things. It was going so well until they enforced discriminatory traditions, until the Heads of the Pureblood Houses got too greedy and blindsighted and then... suddenly Purebreeding doesn't seem so pure anymore."

Then, Draco slowed down his petting and started stroking the dog as he got lost in thought. The black dog blinked up at Draco and pushed his nose to the blonde's cheek. Draco patted the dog's head.

"You're lucky, you wouldn't be if you were at that time. There was too much cruelty, to muggleborns and to animals, everything changed when they enforced such dark rules. You'll get every punishment known to man."

The dog let out a pitiful noise and Draco shushed him again. Cupping its face and stroking its ears.

"So you see, Hogwarts is a safe place only to those who deem it so. It could be yours, too. The forbidden forest is dangerous, but there you can find fascinating magical creatures and amazing potions ingredients. You have to be careful with what you eat. I don't think Hogwarts grounds is safe for you, they don't allow dogs but only owls, cats and toads."

He casted a Tempus charm and saw he now only have ten minutes. He turned back to the dog and tried to conjure a blanket. He succeeded. He let out a small smile at the small victory. 

"The forest gets cold at night, but you'll probably be fine. I take my walks during evenings, I don't know if you'll stay or not but I'd like to check on you for a while."

Remembering he has apples in his pocket, Draco smiled and took all three of them out (_he was considering it as a midnight snack, okay?_), before offering it to the dog.

"You haven't eaten much, have you? You're ridiculously underfed. Eat, go on."

The dog chomped on the apple eagerly, (so the delicious apple scent was coming from the blond after all), and Draco smiled at the scene.

He waved a cleaning charm on him as he stood up, the fallen fur and dust vanishing.

"You've been a good listener, Black."

The dog stopped chewing and tensed, looking up at the blond with wide eyes. Draco patted his head, a decisive nod had the dog blinking. 

"Yeah, I think that's what I should call you. Your fur helps you blend in the night because it's so black it's a surprise I still can see you."

Draco smiled at the dog resuming his chewing, albeit more slowly than before. Remembering curfew, he bid his last farewell and walked back to Hogwarts.

It would not do well to be seen outside of his dorms by his Head of House.

\--

Sirius Black stared at the retreating form of his cousin.

He almost had a heart attack at his cousin's abysmal naming sense. Though it's logical in a different perspective, it didn't stop Sirius from almost choking if he hadn't stopped chewing the delicious treat in time.

Observing Draco for a week and approaching him had been a right choice. He heard his knife-wielding friend call him his full name ("Draconis Lucius Black Malfoy, you will listen to me." _Ah, yes. He remembers now, he knows what a Parkinson knife looks like even from a far. Dangerous women, indeed._) and decided to include him in his plan. But first he just has to see what kind of upbringing he had, it was risky but otherwise the plan went perfectly. He even ate a healthy fruit because of it.

When Draco helped him instead of recoiling at the sight of a Grim-looking dog, Sirius knew that Draco's upbringing is definitely a lot like his. He almost snorted when Draco said he got lucky, wanted to say "I was there when it's significanlty shit, cousin." but he held back. Now wasn't a time to reveal his identity.

The blonde is certainly like a different person when alone or with a friend, but he saw him laughing unkindly at someone and saw _eyes_ trained at Draco from the window above.

Now, he did see that Draco is not close to Harry but if he remembered right, because of the Weasley ancestors being absolutely pants at gambling but did so anyway, half of their fortune was turned over to the Malfoy family. As such, there's animosity there.

So the logical plan of Draco getting him that red-haired boy's rat is a very credible plan, indeed.

If not the case, he'll befriend that bushy haired girl's cat. It looks exactly like the cat that hated him because he keeps stealing the Potter Family's attention away from her. He grinned, all canine teeth showing, as he bit off the last piece of the apple.

_Just you wait, you filthy rat. _

_I'm not letting you get away this time._   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Ever had that feeling someone found out your secret but it turns out that they're thinking of an entirely different thing?
> 
> My love for Sirius is equals to my love for Remus so I can't possibly ignore the whole plot of my favorite book in the series SO YEAHH just a heads up, I'm incorporating and completely ignoring some things.
> 
> Now, on to the disappearing act!


	15. Just Another Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fridays, Potions, and realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just reminding everyone that Draco still writes to JoKer but still hasn't sent any.
> 
> Happy birthday to the Weasley Twins, Fred and George, George and Fred, Forge and Gred, Jo & Ker!

  
A month ito the new senester and finally, things are starting to feel routinely around Hogwarts. Well, except the random days Peeves and other pranksters start rallying and breaking routines. 

(Just the other day, the whole ground floor was flooded because Peeves collaborated with other students. No one knew it was him, a lot just suspected, but Professor Lupin miraculously got Peeves to admit it. The dungeons were fortunately unharmed.)

And so like every Friday afternoon, Draco was once again conversing with the mermaids by the common room, this time arguing with three mermaids whose response is to throw his homework into the lake to the question of "Do you have paper there?".

He was amusedly reacting at the mermaid whose hands were gesticulating wildly as they waved here and there,telling a story about a higher year throwing his paperworks in the lake after graduation. Which led to others copying him, filling the lake with so much paper that the squid threw a tantrum and the Professors had them in detention immediately. (even if they already graduated)

'Well, that story is either make believe or it didn't happen.'

'It happened.' signed one. 'was there'

'The dark professor is student' another mermaid signed, pointing excitedly behind him. 'ask'

Draco raised a brow at them before the mermaids shrugged and swam away, the last mermaid waving before catching up with the others.

"Draco." A stern voice sounded behind him.

Draco turned around and acknowledged the Head of House. "Yes, Unc- I mean, Professor?"

Snape merely hummed at the slip up. "Why must you always drive other students away just to converse with the mermaids? This is the common room."

"The mermaids get distracted and will misunderstand my signs if they saw someone signing, too." Draco crossed his arms. "Besides, I only drive the lower years away. The higher years could've stayed but they didnt and I didnt bother asking why."

"Because.." an exhasperated Pansy walked in the common room with Blaise in tow, arriving just in time fresh from the library judging by tge array of books floating around them. "You are a drama queen without us and people kept misinterpreting your dramatic way of wording."

"Yeah, Dray." Blaise seconded, a lazy grin pulling at his lips at the increasing not-pouting blond. He redirected the floating books behind him by the table closest to the fireplace. "You and your 'my father will hear about this' nonsense is becoming your catchphrase."

"Well, of course he will. I am required to write to Father once a week. I am supposed to write what happened that week and if it so happens that they are mentioned it's because they were with me. What do they expect?" Draco asked, scoffing.

Pansy chuckled, tucking a hair behind her ears. "And I say, dramatic way of wording."

"But hey, let's just keep this up until they get tired of Dray saying it and just give up on trying to keep their images up."

"Now, if you're quite done." Snape snapped at the bickering kids in front of him.

The three Slytherins closed their mouths and quietened down, settling on the numerous plush filled beanbags and couches and Pansy leaned on a goose feather filled pillow.

"Now, Miss Parkinson, I believe you are intended to have a sparring match with a sixth year as per your Mother's orders. She has hired a talented duellist and had the sense to hire Ravenclaw."

Pansy grimaced, having just found her comfortable spot and contemplated on skipping.

"Your mother specifically asked a report on your opponent's weaknesses, statistics, battle tactics and techniques by evening."

Pansy groaned, rolling off the couch and chucking the pillow in the fireplace out of frustration. Snape merely raised a brow at the tantrum.

"Please refrain from destroying Hogwarts property"

Pansy scoffed, unamused. "Please. Those pillows are from the Greengrass families, it has a listening charm stitched on it so I had to get rid of it."

"Don't want any dirt on you, huh?" Blaise grinned and dodged a Parkinson dagger that whizzed past him.

"Mr. Zabini, I believe you have etiquette lessons together with Mister Nott and the Clearwaters."

Blaise made a face, begrudgingly getting up, stretching and groaned. "Maybe I should think of a way to get rid of a _knot_."

Draco snickered and Pansy grinned at Blaise.

"And Mister Malfoy," Snape cut in before another snarky comment is made "is to come with me."

"Why does Draco get all the fun?" Pansy mumbled, making her way up the girl's dormitories to freshen up.

"She just wants to brew potions. She forgot her kit at the Parkinson Villa in Wales." Draco snickered, getting up the comfortable vintage seat and smiling up at Severus. "You haven't requested much help this year. I already finished my homework,too. Shall we?"

Snape stared at him in a deadpanned look before turning around to the direction of the entrance, robes billowing behind him.

Draco faltered in his steps, shooting an amused Blaise a wary glance.

"I could've sworn I saw him smirk. That's not a good sign."

Blaise patted him on the shoulder, chuckling.

"I'll have the warming charms ready." Blaise paused. "Yeah, I'll get the soothing balm ready for your arm muscles too."

"Don't tell Pans, but you're the best!" Draco patted Blaise's chest, a grateful look on his face. He dashed out to chase after the Potions Master.

Now if Snape is in one of his moods, the potion they'll make is bound to be a pain.

_Hopefully, it's just an advanced pain reliever potion._

\--

_JoKer,_

_Did I ever mention in any of our letters that could offend Professor Snape directly? Did I write a story about him set in an unflattering light?_

_If you do remember me doing so, please kindly remind me because I do not think I deserve this injustice._

_I may be great at Potions but doing something repeatedly because he told me I made a mistake (which I didnt, I checked the recipe multiple times, I tell you) is infuriating._

_I cannot disclose any information on what I will be making, or rather, on what I am currently making but it is fascinating and quite wonderful to look at but the reason..._

_Who will drink it?_

_I am ever so curious._

_Although, I do have an inkling on who the potion is for._

_Let's do hope I'm right._

_Yours,_

_D_

_-_

After spending the whole afternoon brewing dittany, Snape told him to come back after dinner. 

Draco stared disdainly at the Gryffindor table where a bunch of _hooligans_ started a food challenge. They looked like idiotic squirrels the way they stuffed their faces.

'_What a way to start a food fight_' Draco mused, finishing the last of his apple pie. '_Our ancestors would faint if I were to instigate one, after all.'_

"Draco dear, please stop contemplating dangerous ideas while on the table." Pansy called out beside him, cleaning her plate.

"I second the motion. I saw the dangerous glint in your eyes and was all ready to book it out of here."

Draco frowned, "Such friends you both are, kill joys to my happiness."

"If you're thinking of instigating something, might I remind you of what happened during the Christmas Ball of 1990?"

The three of them made a face.

"We don't talk about the night." Pansy ordered, face smoothing down to a neutral one as she sipped her pumpkin juice.

"Agreed." the boys said in unison, reaching for their drinks as well.

\--

After dinner, Draco stared at the Hogwarts Entrance in contenplation. It's about to snow and it will no doubt hinder his evening walks. 

Speaking of evening walks, Black is still out there. It would be bad if Draco couldn't think of a way to keep the dog warm.

Filing the infornation in top of his priority list on his mind, he walked towards Snape's quarters as per instruction.

"So this is why you told me there were so many vicious creatures in the forest this year." Draco mumbled to himself, adjusting the temperature around the cauldron and tweaking the mirror by his side to further highlight the rays of moonlight shining on the potion. "You knew because you were getting the ingredients for this."

Draco stared at the cauldron full of half complete wolfsbane.

"Aconite." He stated. He paced in front of his potion, mentally counting down the time. _A really advanced pain relief potion, indeed_. "but for who?..."

_Uncle Sev has never guided or taught me how to do a Wolfsbane potion two years ago when I started in Hogwarts so it can't be the Professors._

_Can't be one of the students in my year or I will know for sure._

_Has to be someone who has been bitten for years, knows how to conceal their presence, very good and experienced._

Draco stared at the potion, brewing in moonlight. He stirred counterclockwise and stood still, letting the potion get maximum exposure by the latticed window. The cauldron containing wolfsbane itself is held on a different room so the fumes of other potions could not get to it, upstairs just beside Snape's quarters so the Potions Master could reach it and adjust the position of the cauldron effectively.

_Someone Dumbledore knew would be coming and already took precautions enough to welcome a highly discriminated magical creature into the "safest place on Wizarding World"_

Draco stared at his reflection by the mirror as he adjusted it exactly one hour later, his eyes highlighted by moonlight. 

_Someone who despite the chances of everyone knowing their secret, risked their lives to be at Hogwarts._

_A Gryffindor, for sure._

"Well. If it's a Gryffindor..." he slowly smirked as he saw his eyes twinkled in realization. His smirk turned into a grin as he stirred the potion clockwise. "Then I know who exactly this is for."

_It should be illegal that someone that smart is not successful because of this condition_.

\--

_Joker,_

_Tell me I am smart._

_I just figured out something I realized was so obvious. I mean, that person is very experienced and very smart. They're used to unexpected situations._

_I can't believe it took me this long._

_Tonight, I shall shine moonlight to this revelation._

_It's time for a confrontation._

_Yours,_

_D_

_P.S Dramatic as it is, I still won't tell you what it is if by chance I sent this. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention I love Professor Remus Lupin? Sirius' Moony? That chocolate loving dork?
> 
> I was feeling a bit down today so I finished this chapter that I was putting off. It cheered me up somehow, hope it does to you, too.


	16. Hugs

IT'S A PRANK!

HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY WEASLEY TWINS!


	17. Moons, Encounters and Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco confronting Professor Lupin with his furry little problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I mentioned I love Remus Lupin. Yeah? I'm a solid wolfstar shipper, as well. Basically if you're thinking about what Harry is doing at the moment, he's practicing Quidditch.

A week before the full moon, (days before his second month of teaching is up) Remus walked in his private quarters with the Wolfsbane potion in hand, begrudgingly given by Severus Snape after dinner. He placed it carefully on his desk and was about to change into his jumper when the door creaked and sounded.

Remus Lupin, in all his constant vigilance, froze when the still open door behind him (how could he forget about that,too) closed on its own volition. _Or, okay maybe not on its own but someone must've.._.

Slowly turning around, Remus found himself staring at the Young Malfoy heir whose hand was connected to the door, blocking entrance to anyone who wishes to enter and blocking Remus' own exit.

"Is there something you wanted, Mister Malfoy?" he asked, blinking curiously at the boy with a calm, calculating look as if staring right through him.

Remus tried to act calm, putting down his wand discreetly, watching the student in front of him. There was something about the way Draco gracefully put his hand down before smirking at him had his Occlumency shields rising up instinctively. His concentration was almost broken when Draco's cool and collected voice stated:

"I know your secret, Professor."

"S-secret?" Remus stammered, a nervous hand raking through his hair. "Whatever shall it be?"

Draco tilted his head, acknowledging the big smoking goblet Remus placed on his desk.

"You disappear during the day of the full moon, sluggish the day after, moody three days before and in constant pain for the full week, even if you tried to hide it." Draco listed, each point getting closer and closer towards the table until he tapped the goblet gently. He looked up at Lupin. "Powdered silver, powdered moonstone, moonseed, dittany, valerian roots and most importantly...Moonlight, either this particular potion needs to be harvested at moonlight or the potion must bathed in moonlight depends on the potions master and concocted to the standardized version of it and only to be drank on days before the moon is at its peak."

Draco's familiar eyes gleamed manically, twinkling dangerously as the moonlit window brought out the color of his eyes. There was a moment of silence as Draco stared at his Professor and Remus stared back. Draco smiled. 

"Now, I wonder what you are, Professor?"

Remus stood still, frozen to the bone, unable to move an inch as his mind reeled. A _third year_ found out about his condition. His furry little problem. After a mere month in the year. A third year, even. _Merlin, how could he be so foolish?!_

"There is no need to panic, Professor." Draco put a small vial of calming draught on the table. "I won't tell."

"You won't?" Remus whispered, eyes blinking in shock.

"Yeah. It won't be beneficial to me." Draco shrugged. "I just came by to say I know your secret."

"But why?" Remus frowned, suspicious.

Draco rested his elbow on the table, putting his chin on his palm.

"To ask you a question."

"What is it?" Remus' brow furrowed. "I'll have you know Hogwarts don't really pay much."

Draco chuckled, "You're quite amusing, Professor. Of course it's not money. My acestors ensured that I have plenty of that."

"Then what is it you want, Mr. Malfoy?" Remus asked, massaging the bridge of his nose. He could not obliviate this boy or resort to desperate measures, that would not end well at all. Lockheart made that lesson known to those who knew what really happened. Remus turned his attention back at the blonde looking more and more like a Cheshire cat than a Slytherin snake. 

"What's in it for me?" Draco asked, lips pursing.

"What?" Remus asked, brows furrowing. _This is not what he imagined his evening would go, really. _

"What would you give in return for my silence?"

"It depends, Draco." Remus stated, "You've come in here with information saying you know my secret. Perhaps you should cut to the chase and tell me so I could see if I can meet it, okay?"

Draco blinked, momentarily shocked. _Well, I guess mind games are not popular in Gryffindor_. He shrugged.

"I need information about werewolves." Draco stated airily, hand gesturing randomly around the room. "Weaknesses, strengths, pros, cons, the feeling of transformation, what happens the full moon itself, the taste of the wolfsbane, everything." Draco's calculating eyes scanned the goblet of wolfsbane before smiling cynically at Remus. "Can you do that for me, Professor?"

Remus blinked a few times to process the request. _Information in exchange for silence? Just how unpredictable is this child?_

"Of course if you do give me everything, I'd help you keep your secret in more ways than one. I'm not the only one suspicious, after all. BUT!" Draco paused for dramatic effect. "If you agree, I can assure you that no one will make you any deals like this."

"And how would you do that?"

"I have my ways. You don't have to know." Remus really didn't. "Besides, you provide quality information in class, you must be well liked by your students."

"I would hope so."

"It would be a shame if the prejudiced parents heard of your employment." Although Draco's voice dripped with sarcasm, it really was a genuine shame to lose a highly capable professor because of prejudiced parents. Personally, he didn't want the situation to escalate into this.

Unaware of Draco's train of thought and hearing Draco's sarcasm as truth, Remus doesn't have anything to say to that. It's been a constant fear of him ever since he started teaching.

"But don't worry, Professor. If you agree, I can make sure that won't happen any time soon. We have a lot to learn from you, anyway. My Father voted in favor of you teaching here, anyway." Draco shrugged "So what will it be?"

Remus chuckled, "Well you left me with no choice but to agree, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco smirked, "Au contraire. It was a simple agree or disagree question. One that I am glad you agree to."

Remus stared as Draco produced two pieces of parchment paper and a quill, Draco tapped it to get the self inking quill in action before handing it to Remus.

"What is this?"

"A contract stating that you give your consent to the terms that I offered you in return for my silence." When he saw Remus raised a brow at the word 'contract', he sighed. "Relax, Professor. It's not a binding contract. Besides, the paper's too cheap for it and is not Wizengamot approved."

And it is. For a proper contract to be approved by the ministry, a special paper is issued. Even temporary binding contracts must be of high quality paper and not just a measly parchment paper.

"You seem awfully prepared for this." Remus remarked, reading through the contract and internally impressed at the vocabulary present. Remus could bet some ministry officials would have to find the dictionary for some words. 

On the other side, Draco would've wanted to say '_Uncle Severus made me lose sleep while helping make the Wolfsbane potion. I daydreamed of this day for a full week_' but he settled with,

"I am trained to document all agreements of both parties so there would not be any discrepancies in the unforeseeable future."

Suddenly, flashes of Sirius, _his Sirius_, being adept at Vows resurfaced and Remus had a hard time swallowing the memories away. Remus cleared his throat, signing his name and smiling after he read the official document. No matter which angle he sees it, Remus thinks he gains much more than the Slytherin blond.

"In case you're wondering, if the information you give me is not to my satisfaction, I am allowed to let anyone else bombard you with deals. One not as easy as mine."

Remus smiled amusedly, "My, my. I didn't know you were such a nice person."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I will give you three weeks to write out every information in detail. No more, no less."

Remus calculated his free time and smiled, nodding. "You've got yourself a deal, Mr. Malfoy."

"Take this as a gift of my generosity." Draco handed Remus the contract along with it was another piece of parchment paper before gesturing at the still smoking goblet. "It's best to drink this now lest you forget."

When Remus did make a move to take the goblet, Draco briskly walked towards the door.

"It was nice talking business with you, Professor." Draco shot a smirk at him, eyes all-knowing. "See you tomorrow and _may you have a good moon tonight_."

With nary a glance back, Draco let himself out. Once the door closed shut, Remus deflated and limply sat on his comfortable chair, taking deep breathing exercises to calm himself. He couldn't help but smile at Draco's parting words. Words of comfort long forgotten to be used by other magical creatures. 

He gulped down the goblet of wolfsbane with a grimace before glancing at the other piece of paper Draco handed him. The contents made him want to puke all the Wolfsbane he just drank.

Because in it, was a definite list of _Names Who Are Suspicious Professor Remus is a Werewolf_. There were only four people including Draco.

Remus stared at the door for a few minutes.

_Just how did he get all these?_

\--

_JoKer,_

_I just landed on such a big secret. It's been an itch that I cannot scratch for a while now but it is now finished._

_Done. Negotiated. Discussed!_

_Finally, I can sleep in peace._

_Good night._

_Yours,_

_D_

_\--_

Two weeks later, Remus asked Draco to come see him after classes. Draco waved away and practically shoved Crabbe and Goyle out the door, slamming it. Remus raised an amused brow as the young Malfoy Heir proceeded to lock the door and perform a very strong silencing spell. 

Draco looked at Remus expectantly and Remus chuckled as he handed him a book. 

"A book? You're giving me information from a book?" Draco hissed. 

Remus merely lifted yet another amused brow. "Perhaps you should open it first and see?"

Draco sighed, placatingly. He traced the book's spine and noting that there's no creases or book titles while murmuring spells to see if the book itself is cursed or not. Remus looked on in a mixture of disbelief and amusement. When one says 'Open it' mostly a lot of them does and not check if it's cursed or not. There's a reason the doctors in St. Mungo's are rich. _Careless wizards_. Remus couldn't help the fond look as he watched Draco display magical potential by wandlessly doing the spells.

Deeming it safe to open, Draco did and flipped the pages, skimming through it until the end before he stopped once again at the front page.

"Werewolves, Moons and Transformations: A guide book by R.J.L" Draco read out loud. He hummed approvingly at the title. "Well, it did seem that it's your handwriting, Professor. I will come to you with questions tomorrow if there's a chance that I don't understand your excerpts."

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy." Remus felt he could breathe a sigh of relief. 

"How did you finish it so quickly? Did you leave out information?" Draco's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Of course not, I've just been taking my time reviewing the notes I had all these years regarding my werewolf state. I just compiled it into a more suitable and much more comfortable way for you to read."

Draco nodded approvingly, "I understand. Thank you for giving me such information. I will see to it that only I will get to see what's in it."

"If that's what you want, Mr. Malfoy."

Looking up from what he's reading, Draco shot Remus a small smile.

"Call me Draco, Professor." He said, "You've earned it once I knew you weren't lying about everything in this information."

"Oh." Remus blinked, shocked. "Okay."

"I shall take my leave." Draco gracefully stood up, dusted himself and tilted his head towards Remus. "I'll see you soon, Professor."

"See you soon, Draco."

\--

Hours later, Draco's nose was still buried in the book and had reread a chapter twice before moving to another one. His couch in the common room (which he laid on after getting the book) was levitated by Pansy and Blaise to the boy's dormitory because he is unresponsive and the higher years are getting annoyed the 'Slytherin Prince' is ignoring them. Only Blaise and Pansy had forced Draco to hydrate himself once in a while before going to sleep.

"Merlin, just how trusting is Professor." Draco muttered as he finished another chapter. "He even included a detailed list of things detrimental to a werewolf. Even explaining how it works. _Merde_."

After being dragged by Blaise to freshen up and after casting a spell that could disguise what he's reading to a favorite novel of his, he settled on not being disturbed by anyone as he lounged on the bed with his curtains drawn (with a silencing spell because the snores of his roommates are not a good background noise at all). He also placed several curses and hexes to those who touched the book that wasn't registered in the exception spell. Only his and Professor Lupin's magical signatures are registered. (Bless Professor Flitwick for answering his inquiries) Just in case, there's also a teleporting rune in it that he found in the Malfoy library that will transport the book to his bag or trunk silently if anyone but him and Professor Lupin opened it.

Draco read and read, fascinated at how educational the book is and how good Professor was at writing. When he reached the chapter about the Wolfsbane potion, he finally accioed his quill and parchment. It was one of the reasons he asked for the information, after all.

_ He'll create the most effective Wolfsbane potion soon. _

\--

When Pansy saw Draco in the morning, Blaise was dragging the irate blond towards the Slytherin Table.

"I take it he's been reading non stop and he didn't get a wink of sleep." Pansy smirked. "And his bed is filled with paper."

Blaise shot her a thumb up, settling beside Draco and proceeded to fill their plates with breakfast. 

"Give me coffee." Draco grumbled, searching for the pots of coffee abundant by the sixth and seventh years.

"No, sweetie." Pansy handed him an apple. "You hate coffee in the morning."

Draco frowned at her.

"Bite the apple, Draco." Blaise said, massaging his right shoulder. "You've been on one position for hours, you should've known you'd be stiff."

Draco succumbed to Blaise's magic fingers, biting the apple sullenly.

"Just be thankful you weren't cursed by the book I was reading." Draco sniped back, humming.

Pansy shot him an incredulous look. "Dray, we've talked about cursing the books just so you're the only one who can read it."

"I know." Draco smiled smugly, "Couldn't help it."

"This nerd would've let me chuck it away from him earlier just to see if his curses and hexes will work." Blaise shook his head. Draco's twinkling eyes when he woke up ready to berate him and saw the blonde relayed the message of _'Touch it, go on_' had him stopping from what he wanted to do. "If I hadn't stopped and scanned it on time, I would be in the Hospital wing by now."

Pansy glanced at the table and couldn't help but smirk. 

"Is that why Crabbe and Goyle is not here right now?"

"They were awfully curious about what a book looks like." Draco smiled sweetly, taking another bite of his apple.

Today might be a good day, indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra long chapter for my Darling readers as a way of celebrating my birthday! Take care always, everyone! I'm off to type the next chapter!
> 
> Comments make me feel loved, kudos makes me smile and bookmarks had me blushing. Thanks for reading!


	18. Mooning, Dogs and Dementors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Draco finds himself undiscovering another secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments greeting me on my birthday, it made me happy. I spent the whole day celebrating it lying on my bed after family time so I  
couldn't resist and typed this up.
> 
> I couldn't mention this last time but since Draco also fainted during the Dementor attack on the train, he wasn't mocking Harry for that on the sidelines of the canon. But for now, we focus on the other furry little problem Draco got himself into.

Lee Jordan frowned at his lone ginger haired friend looking like a mooning maiden waiting for a prince to come with the way the ginger haired lad looked out the window forlornly, fiddling with parchment paper with inkstained hands. 

"Fred." he called out, but was ignored. "Where the hell is George and why are you looking like a lovesick fool?"

Fred pouted at his friend, eyes straying away from the window and adjusting his position on the windowsill.

"How'd you know I'm Fred? I could be George." he drawled.

Lee rolled his eyes and waved a dismissive hand, "Psshyeah, that ain't gonna work with me. Now cough it up, where's your other half?"

Fred huffed, arms crossing and resumed pouting. Lee groaned at the dramatics. "He's out testing something for an experiment."

"Then why are you staring out the window like a lovesick fool?"

"Waiting for an owl.." was the whispered reply.

Jordan tutted, "Okay, clearly you both haven't listened to me. Your Darling probably won't write this year with how they're being Watched so closely. I told you both approximately 50 times just this month now and this is excluding the number of times during the train ride where I spent hours hearing about your whining asses."

"Yeeeaaah, but.." Fred frowned. "We're _still_ hoping."

Oh Godric, not this again. #_SaveLeeJordan1993_

"I'm gonna puke pastilles with how sweet and gross you both are being to your Darling." Lee swatted his friend on the head. "Chin up, lad. We've got lots of prank experiments for you both to distract yourselves with."

Fred hummed while skimming the lone piece of parchment in his hand, then twinkling eyes locked on exasperated ones.

"Speaking of experiments.." Fred grinned "What was that again about puking pastilles?"

\--

_JoKer,_

_I know, I know. Me writing to both of you must come to an end. For now, it's become an unbearable habit of me to update you on what I am doing. I am curious about your well-being as well, playing pranks all year certainly is not healthy. I met a dog recently, by the way. I have an inkling as to who it belongs. I don't believe it's a stray with how smart they really are._

_I am currently writing to both you in the dead of the night so I could calm down._

_I supposed you already knew but Sirius Black attacked Hogwarts._

_A lot of students didn't know how he impenetrated Hogwarts defenses. A lot in my House are scared. Other Houses, as well. It must've been a shock to everyone when we all slept in the Great hall. Did you get enough sleep that night? I didn't. No amount of cushioning charms and warming charns could stave off the coldness of the magical signatures around me that night due to fear. Someone had to slip me some Dreamless Sleep but it was a restless sleep. How about you that night? Did you stay together? I do hope so._

_Anyway, back to the topic. I know how Sirius Black got in. He was a Gryffindor once, an adventurous spirit roaming these very hallways. Having ridiculous amounts of courage and bravery must've unlocked hidden pathways of Hogwarts that not a lot of people knew during his days and he still knows it._

_Apparantly, Filch has been muttering about it for days now. Even he didn't know some passageways. Hogwarts is a magical castle created by the Four Founders and they didn't even specified a lot of rooms because it is up to the current Headmaster to appoint what will happen in the rooms. I read about in Hogwarts: A History. It was fascinating how there are still rooms unused and rooms that could be made! So as I was rereading it, I realized Black must've known this and roamed all over the castle and he knows each and every secret passageway. That must be it._

_Also, I am here to write that Sirius Black is innocent. For me. I know you may not believe me, JoKer. But I am serious about this. No pun intended._

_There was so much that happened in the war and that day, being the day they vanquished You-Know-Who, for all I know they kept the case as witness reported and strutted off to celebrate, continued pitying the guy who had lost his everything and deeming him a murderer. Perhaps those who handled his case were a bunch of incompetent fools that swept off his case like dust under an old carpet._

_After all, after a bunch of investigating (without reading unreliable sources), I found out he never even had a trial. Even a veritaserum wasn't induced. That was highly stupid of the Wizengamot, isn't it?_

_I hope I'll get the courage to send the letters to you, JoKer._

_I miss you both._

_Yours,_

_D_

_\--_

  
Come November, when the cold wasn't that unforgiving, Draco wandered over the part of the lake just over the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest and settled on the dry patch of land by the large rocks comfortably (thank Salazar for Professor Flitwick showing them the cushioning charm). The sun was setting wonderfully and he had packed quite a lot of food, courtesy of his velvet drawstring bag with a bottomless charm gifted to him by his mother. He asked the house elves for some food and they've given him a feast! He's not even kidding, there were mountains of food in it. He even had some apples, perfect. They even packed some of his favorite foods, how thoughtful_. (Note to self, be specific when asking a house elf to fill up the bottomless bag with food) _

Flurries of snow would fall soon, no doubt blanketing the Hogwarts grounds once again with its powdery substance and leave their coldness seeping in the halls of Hogwarts. Draco wasn't looking forward to it.

"Merlin, my evening walks would have to be postponed if push comes to shove." Draco mused out loud. "..or i'll move it by morning."

There was movement on a bush in his 9'o clock but he merely whistled shrilly, beckoning the creature lurking by the Forbidden Forest. A large furry dog immediately strutted towards him and despite being the splitting image of a Grim, Draco felt warm at the excited look the dog had.

"Hey there, Black. It is nice to see you. You must've had an adventure inside the Forest." Draco greeted, indulging the dog with pats and nuzzles. Black snuffled as he shook his body to rid of the stray snowflakes and bits of ice clinging on his fur. It seems snow is starting to fall in the Forest. Draco let out a chuckle. "Maybe I should call you Snuffles, instead."

The dog tensed again upon hearing such a familiar name and couldn't help but let out a sad whine. Draco immediately petted its head.

"I'm sorry." Draco murmurred softly, "I shouldn't be naming you because you're not mine to begin with."

With the darkness settling in and Hogwarts lit up from the inside, Draco stared fondly as the dog he's playing with naturally camoflauges with darkness.

"I'm here to tell you something, Black." He said, silently unpacking the food and presenting the dog with fruits and a full plate of chicken. "But first you should eat. You're still horrifyingly malnourished even though you're build is strong. Maybe I should bring you potions first, it's highly compatible with you...maybe."

The dog was currently focusing on his plate of chicken, devouring it with gusto. Draco extracted a pitcher of pumpkin juice and poured it on a separate container for his canine friend.

"My studies have been going well, aced my homeworks too. I'm set to have a peaceful hols with Father out of the country after the Christmas Ball. Mother said he's going to branch out our family business so she and I could celebrate without him." Draco said, feeling giddy. He nuzzled the eating dog. "How fun would it be to have no injuries for my uncle to heal by the tine I get back to Hogwarts. I fancy that very much."

Draco shushed the dog as it growled dangerously, narrowed eyes looking around. "Calm down, Black. They'll hear you. Hopefully it's not a dementor."

It was quiet for a few minutes before Black calmed down and resumed eating. Draco smiled in relief.

"Oh yeah, you should be careful around the Forest for a bit, Black. I kept forgetting to tell you, merlin, I'm being forgetful. I know you've been in there only a few months. Maybe even Hagrid doesn't know you exist. Be careful, though, maybe you've seen him. They say Sirius Black is back." Draco hummed, absentmindedly stroking the dog's fur not noticing it stopped chewing. "I was told he attacked the Gryffindor common rooms a month ago. Or was it the boys' dormitories, I can't exactly pinpoint the exact location but he went in Gryffindor,they said. Frightened the Fat Lady, too. I think he's still here, too."

The dog whined, resuming to eat his food albeit warily. (_Why is it that when he's eating, Draco suddenly drops a bomb? Sirius wondered_)

"Well, whatever his reasons for doing it, it must be valid in his mind... and logical for the most part. He's been through a lot if he lived through Azkaban for years and remained vigilant. Not sane, no one stays sane in there. But with a little bit of help, they can be. I guess if he had the smarts and the luck and the grit to break out, he's still sane enough to go and get whatever he's after." Draco waved a cleaning charm on his hand and picked up an apple then bit into it. The dog finally decided to stop eating (due to loss of appetite) and settled on drinking the pumpkin juice it hadn't had for a long time.

Draco fondly smiled at the scene before continuing. "Sirius Black, he's my second cousin. I traced it back to my family tree tapestry before going to Hogwarts. He's family to me, at least. My Father scoffed at the idea of being related to cousin Sirius. The face's been burned off the tapestry so I don't know his features. My parents didn't let me look at the prophet to see his face either. So I'm assuming he's got the Black signature hair color, the strong build, attractive features maybe, definitely the enhanced magical affinity, probably good at contract binding, highly experienced in combat, maybe the silvery grey eyes too. I got mine from my mom."

Draco tilted his head when the dog became excitable, tail wagging and cheerfully urging him to go on. (Sirius couldn't help the joyful feeling of his brilliant cousin being accurate).

"You seem awfully curious about him. Well, considering you're both Black in namesake, maybe that's why." Draco hummed. The dog deflated a bit at that then settled on getting petted by Draco. "I don't think he's after Harry Potter though, that's what everyone is saying. I don't believe it. I reckon he's after someone or something else. Harry Potter is his godson, why would he even go after him? I mean, doesn't that sound ridiculous? What do you think?"

Before Draco could hear the dog bark or react, he stiffened abruptly and felt cold and unhappy. Draco slowly turned his head to his side and froze at the sight of a dementor suddenly right in front of his face.

\--

Back in Hogwarts, nestled under warm blankets and hands outstretched in front of the numerous fireplaces in the Gryffindor common room, the twins let out groans in unison.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked from her position in the couch. 

"Yeah, I feel horrible all of a sudden." Fred groused.

"Like a dementor is feasting on me." George grunted.

Harry, panicked and knowing how it felt, scrambled up from his position and proceeded to dig out a huge chunk of chocolate out his bag to throw towards the twins. "Eat it, it will help."

"Thanks, Harry." Fred caught the chocolate, stretching out to ruffle the raven's hair.

"You truly are our Saviour." George continued, munching on the treat.

The twins grinned at each other, feeling slightly better than before. 

"Let us sing our praises for you!" the twins said in unison causing Harry to pale and hide behind Hermione.

"You really don't have to!" Harry pointed out, making Hermione a shield. "Hermione, they're at it again!"

Hermione responded by flipping to another page.

"Harry, Harry! Oh, our Harry! So sweet to us all!" The twins started, offkey.

Ron, having just come down and heard his brothers teasing his best friend had eye contact with Lee Jordan who was going up stairs. 

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Ron nodded to himself, turning back and going up to his room again with Lee Jordan chuckling beside him patting his shoulder.

"Saviour to us allllll!" echoed cheerily inside the staircase.

\--

Draco had no time to scream (partly because he's terrified) but he had time to run. He rolled away from the Dementor and headed away from the Forbidden Forest. Fight or flight system activated and pumping in his veins, the best place to be right now is inside the castle.

Firenze and other centaurs are far away and no one could give him certain protection if he ever went inside the Forbidden Forest alone, that's for sure.

Black barked, running beside him, before whimpering and slumping down by the rocks.

"Black!" Draco gasped out, going back to his canine friend and covering it with his body. "Note to self, improve stamina more."

The dementor approached them slowly, the bitter cold of the approaching winter paling in comparison to how freezing his internal organs felt at the moment.

"Don't think of happy thoughts, Black. They'll hurt you." Draco whispered. The dog whimpered again, ears folded. "They'll go away, soon."

But the dementor didn't go away. It hovered above them. Suddenly, Draco gasped. Somehow memories, horrible memories, he's been thinking of triggered something inside him and he couldn't help but shiver.

"No, Father. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Please don't hurt me." he whispered brokenly. Black stiffened under him and suddenly, the dog growled and wiggled out of his hold. Draco weakly opened his eyes, still feeling the effects of having a Dementor near him. He gasped when he saw Black holding Draco's wand in its mouth. That smart, thieving dog successfully took his wand off its holster. "No, Black. Give that back! It's dangerous!"

But the dog didn't listen. In fact, it shifted and suddenly, Draco wasn't looking at the dog he's been taking care of for a month now. Draco's eyes widened as the large dog suddenly turned to a man.

At the back of Draco's mind, he couldn't help the_ "I knew it"_ that passed through.

Standing before him, with the strong build, Black signature hair color, silvery grey eyes and debatable attractive features, Draco found Sirius Black.

_And shit's about to go down_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say, hm...I do love cliffhangers. And I stand by with Sirius' features! Another thing: Wait for the next chapter! Hydrate yourselves! Blink! Wash your hands! Disinfect groceries! Comment! Kudos! Bookmark!
> 
> That's it. That's the "tweet".


	19. Second Cousin meets Second Cousin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black vs. Dementor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, look at that. I'm back so early.

Seeing Sirius Black in person shouldn't be so shocking when you suspected he was the large Grim-looking dog that suddenly appeared out of nowhere, Draco mused.

"I must be dreaming." Draco muttered to himself, though the onslaught of the Dementor's effects is making it quite clear he's not as he shivered from the chilly air and trying to shrug off the unnecessary sadness churning in his stomach. "Bloody hell, I am _not_ dreaming."

_Think fast,Draco!_ The young blond regarded the situation in front of him.

"It's me you fucking want!" Sirius bellowed, stepping a few paces away from Draco. Sirius glanced at the muttering blond and relaxed slightly when he saw the child is alright.

Draco looked up just then, eyes locking with Sirius. It was a while since Sirius had eye contact with someone looking at him as if he's a person and not be disgusted. Draco waved a hand at him and Sirius could barely contain his flinch as magic swept across his body. He internally gasped as an onslaught of wandless and wordless spells, (diagnostics and cleaning charms) were casted by the young blond. _Truly a purebred, with the magic power this strong. _

Gaining enough energy to fight off one measly dementor, Sirius couldn't help but chuckle as the wand let out sparks (clearly comfortable in his hold and welcoming, no doubt sensing the Black blood running through Sirius' veins). He made a mental note to send Narcissa a bouquet for giving Draco a custom made Black wand as he turned at the dementor moving erratically at the sight of his intended target. He shot a strong barrier and a wordless warming charm at Draco's direction enough that Draco stopped shivering.

_Ah, yes. Still got it_. Sirius grinned at the show of his magic, still going strong and thrumming excitedly in his veins.

"This'll be finished, soon." Sirius drawled, sending a confident smirk at Draco's way. He turned to the dementor who was convulsing at the sight of Sirius Black, probably calling reinforcements. Sirius wordlessly casted another barrier around it with a silencio so it wouldn't be able to call for backup. (That would've been bad). He then whispered another incantation he'd been waiting to cast for twelve years, thinking of each and every happy memory during his Hogwarts days. "_**Expecto Patronum**_."

The dementor, not realizing that it is inside a barrier, could only let out an ugly screeching sound (which was thankfully not heard outside the barrier) as a huge silver dog soundlessly barked and growled and jumped around it, even going through it at one point. Sirius waved Draco's wand once again and the barrier dissipated and watched as the dementor finally floated away, frantically at that. Once it was out of Hogwarts territory, Sirius lowered his wand but still remained vigilant. 

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Sirius commented. "But damn, it felt good." With another flick of his wand, the silver dog had circled Sirius before going to Draco. The dog nuzzled Draco before disappearing in wisps of silvery smoke.

"Hey there, cousin." was the only thing Sirius could say, kneeling down. Sirius pulled up his tattered sleeve and performed the Traditional Blood Identification Spell wordlessly. (Again, one of those Pureblood hippogriff shit Sirius mastered)

He gritted his teeth in pain as blood flew out off his arm even though there is no puncture wound and magical runes surrounded the blood trickling out of him, magic identifying him as it spelled out into the air.

_ **Sirius Orion Black** _   
_ **Head, The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black** _

The bright runes disappeared and Sirius' blood dripped down on the ground creating a magical circle by Sirius' feet, before lighting up (identifying him as the owner of the blood) and disappearing again.

"Well, fuck. I didn't know I was the appointed head now." Sirius said, wiping away sweat that formed in his forehead from the magical strain. He handed the wand back to Draco. "Here you go, cousin."

Draco blinked up at him and breathed out a placating sigh that Sirius thought only Remus could do. Draco took the wand.

"Hey there cousin, I liked you better when you were a dog." Draco greeted with a smirk.

Sirius frowned and definitely was not pouting. "How rude, you loved me as Padfoot. How can you be so mean to me now."

"Probably because it took you so long to show yourself to me." Draco drawled. "And I'm still trying to process what the bloody hell just happened."

Sirius sat across him, cross-legged. "I'll summarize it for you, couz. So this dog being person, person being dog is called-"

"You escaped Azkaban because you're an Animagus and hid here in Hogwarts to bide for the perfect time to attack because they'll be here the whole school year and dementor can't actually sense you while you're an Animagus and you hide in the Forbidden Forest so it would be difficult for them to find you. You also came here not for Harry Potter you're after but someone else. Who?"

Sirius stared incredulously at Draco before frowning. 

"Okay, _wow_. My first ever human interaction and you stole my dramatic flashbacks and story telling by doing this. What makes you think what you said was right?" Sirius huffed, crossing his arms.

Draco raised a brow and waited. Sirius deflated not even a minute later.

"Fine, you were right. How'd you know I was an Animagus?"

"I mean, with the way you reacted to the name I gave you when you were a dog and to all the other times you tensed up when I say something about Sirius Black, Dementors, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and Harry Potter certainly wasn't how a stray dog would act. I don't know Cousin Sirius, you tell me." Draco said, eyes twinkling with mirth. "Were you obvious enough?"

Sirius frowned at the cheeky blond across him. "Since when did you know?"

"Oh." Draco chuckled. "A few weeks after the full moon. You see, I told you when you were in dog form that Professor Lupin gave me a book right? You perked up at the name then gradually grew anxious when I told you what the book was about. You tensed up even more when I said I was thinking of letting Professor Snape read it. You only ever relaxed when I said I won't and that the book was protected by hexes and runes." Draco recalled fondly of how fidgety the dog had been during Draco's story. "I dug up some records in the library and saw that You, Professor Lupin and Professor Snape were in the same batch as well as the Potters."

Sirius froze at the mention of the 'Potters' and Draco winced. "Sorry, shouldn't have mentioned them."

"No... It's alright." Sirius whispered, although he felt a pang in his heart. "They've been gone for a while is'all."

Draco frowned, "But I still didn't figure out who you were looking for. I mean, Pettigrew is not here anymore."

"He's here, all right." Sirius' eyes suddenly darkened in anger. "Living like the coward he is and being coddled like a child for years while I was put in Azkaban because of what he did."

Seeing Black Dramatic Flair™ signals (_Thank you for that, Aunt Bella_),Draco raised a placating hand. "Okay, before you get on the dramatics, can you tell me what animagus form Pettigrew had because going along the lines that Professor is a werewolf, you're an animagus, I'm betting a galleon that James Potter and Peter Pettigrew is also one."

Sirius looked at Draco like he's seeing a young Remus. "They are. James is a stag. Cousin, why are you so smart? Are you sure you're Slytherin?"

"Thank you, I'd like to think I was born smart." Draco said, preening. "The sorting hat probably thought it's automatic to be in Slytherin once you're a Malfoy. So, what about Pettigrew's animagus form?"

"Pettigrew's a rat." Sirius spat. "Always was, still is. Scuttling off to somewhere when he thinks he's in danger. Betraying us when he thought the Light Side will lose, ratting us out the moment we least expected it."

"We'll get there, cousin. We'll get there." Draco nodded understandably, (_Thank Salazar, Draco learned the hard way on maneuvering a Black Dramatic Flair™_), so he just tuned out Sirius as the man muttered insults to a rock. Draco hummed, a hand coming up to his chin as he thought. "There are too many rats in this area because Hogwarts considers them as pets, though it is highly unlikely I'd get one because they look unhygienic, only a handful of people in my year have one. And since you attacked Gryffindor dorms then they're in that House, am I right?"

"Yeah, he's pretending to be a rat. Probably been pigging off and living off of the Weasleys for years ever since." Sirius huffed, pulling the weeds off the ground.

"Huh. I mean, I guess Ron Weasley had one. He's in my year, the redhaired guy with the hand me down robes, always beside Potter. Hmm, he calls it with an abysmal name. I can't quite remember but Weasel yelled it once or twice. Scrabble... Scuttle.. Scrambles.. Scabbers..? Scabbers, I think. I heard from the grapevine (_Pansy_) that the rat is not feeling well or something this year." Draco shrugged. "So, what's the plan?"

Sirius grinned at his cousin fondly.

"You're being so agreeable, Cousin." Sirius cooed, "I am so proud."

Draco smirked. "Let's say I just like to have fun."

Sirius couldn't help but laugh heartily, feeling light and free as he hadn't had the chance after all these years. 

Finally, there is hope.  
  
_Though Sirius honestly didn't think he'd find it clad in green and silver._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look forward for their interactions more! I'm currently typing up something I bet you will enjoy! I update on a whim these days, even though there are still lots of typing to do. And it's hard updating via phone. 
> 
> How is everyone doing? I hope this update brings a light to your day! Take care and see you on the next chapter!


	20. Interactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second cousins interaction pt. 2
> 
> I didn't realize I forgot to paste this to the previous chapter and decided to just post it as another one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy day, everyone. And so, you may or may not have seen it but I've moderated the comment section. I decided to do months ago when I was having a 100-comment mark target. I'm still approving your wholesome comments, don't worry.
> 
> Enjoy!

After securing the place and Sirius casting a wandless barrier so that they won't be seen, an hour quickly passed with Draco getting the initial backstory, the basic plan and how Sirius had lived the past few months. Draco checked the time and saw it was only another hour until curfew. (It was a wonder no one saw what happened earlier with the Dementor thing and the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest is still clear as ever. He's glad Pansy and Blaise had training to do or else they'll be here beside him.)

"I know who can help us, cousin." Draco said, hand on his chin while he thought of it. "But I've only been owling them back and forth last year so I don't really know them well yet."

"That's highly dangerous, cousin. Why in the bloody hell are you still doing that?" Sirius asked, exasperated. "This is the first time I'm hearing about this."

Draco blushed and nervously scratched his cheek, looking away.

"Well um, they're fun and...and they're one of my Comforts." 

Draco mumbled and suddenly, Sirius understood. Memories of the Marauders flashed in his mind, they were his Comforts ever since he set foot inside the Hogwarts Train, ever since he became friends with all of them.

"Well, if that is the case then I won't pry. What do you think they can help us with?"

"Well, I don't really know their House yet. We've been keeping it mysterious and everything. But they ought to believe me and spread you're innocent! The people didn't know why you didn't get a trial, but my Comforts know a lot of people. They can plant the seed of doubt. If I'd bet a galleon, I think they're in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

Sirius nodded approvingly. "Your Comforts sounds like good people."

"But can we please think of another way to describe them?" Draco asked, face exploding red. "This is the first time I admitted to that! I will not say ‘Comforts’ anymore, it’s embarrassing." 

Sirius laughed as Draco placed a wandless cooling charm on his hands and proceeded to pat his cheeks.

"How about ray of sunshine?" Sirius suggested, grinning. 

"Cousin!" Draco threw his hands up. "Nevermind. I will not be discussing them to you!"

Sirius snickered.

"Oh but umm.." Draco trailed off hesitantly, "Father incinerated all the letters I have with them and forbid me to write. My watchers, those in Slytherin mostly, scan the letters I send. I know they do it wandlessly but I feel the thrum of their magical signatures when they do."

"You are one amazing purebred, Cousin." Sirius drawled, "Enhanced magical prowess and sensitivity, grew up with elders feeding you their views but remaining to hold proper values and discipline."

"Thank you. If it weren't for Pansy, Blaise, Mother and Uncle Sev, I would've blindly followed my Father's views. I guess I ought to thank you, too. Mother often told me she had a dear relative she holds close to her heart because their actions woke her up and even though it's too late, she ensured I get a clean slate of opinions and a mask to hide. I guess she was particularly talking about you and how you rebelled against the Blacks. Aunt Andromeda also helped open my Mother's eyes when she ran away and married a muggle."

Sirius snorted, inwardly feeling touched. Two bouquets for Narcissa, note to self.

"That Pansy and Blaise of yours, (nevermind Snivellous), the Parkinson and Zabini?"

"Yeah. Pansy has enhanced ability to control magical weapons and muggle ones and she's pretty adept at any weapon she could get her hands on. Blaise is pretty gifted at Charms and Arithmancy, he's being trained by his Uncle at trading at the moment." Draco said, smiling fondly. "I'm particularly gifted at Healing. That's about it."

"Well, the three of you together sounded dangerous just now." Sirius grinned.

"How about you and your friends?" Draco asked, "How is Professor Lupin when he went to Hogwarts?"

"Oh, I see it now. Moo-.. Remus is your favorite." Sirius pouted and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes. I find he is highly talented than you, cousin. Now, go on."

"This is our first meeting and you are being too sassy for your own good but that's okay because Remus is my favorite, too." Sirius commented, Draco nodded in response. "Well, let's start with me. I'm gifted at Transfiguration and Healing. Though being in Azkaban lowers magical ability, the Healing part is one of the reasons I survived inside. James was a Pureblood like us and is highly gifted in Transfiguration and Charms. He has exceptional Chaser skills in Quidditch as well. He's a Pureblood but didn't go through all the Purebreeding nonsense because his grandfather realized their ancestors' mistakes and brought up James' dad and James personally without any biased Pureblood traditions in their veins. They adopted me and showed me a whole new world. Because y'know, Black traditions were instilled in me so it was a very fascinating year for me."

A sneeze cut off Sirius' rambling/story and Sirius looked at Draco who gestured him to go on as he produced a silk handkerchief. Sirius shrugged, "Remus, however, is a half-blood but he is very intelligent, very charming and very awkward. He's talented in a lot of things and is very kind despite his furry little problem. He has the exceptional gift of being generous and highly stingy when it comes to chocolate.. Well, to Marauders at least. Remus always gives some chocolate to those he deems needs it more. There is a reason why we have to stock chocolates in his trunk because he gives away so much but he's still stingy at giving me some. That Moony. Also, we wouldn't be able to graduate without his nagging to make us study or do some shit other than pranks. He loves reading, I bet he's read everything in the library during our seven years. He's great at teaching,isn't he? I told Dumbledore to hire Remus when the war is over. Can't even fathom why that old bat didn't even do it immediately. Poor Moony, must've been so lonely and still adorably charming. Peter...ehh.. He's so-so. He's a muggleborn, starry-eyed kid and idolized both me and James so we let him in our circle because back then he was great at encouraging our mischief and Remus had to dote on someone other than us. He's a good distraction and bait so we did our pranks splendidly. I guess he felt inferior or something, or we haven't paid much attention to him during our 7th year because NEWTs and lovelives and all those kinds of things. Huh, thinking about it, he was really mousy during our last year. Should've just confronted him there and then."

"So how long did your relationship with Professor Lupin go?" Draco asked with an innocent smile, inwardly smirking as Sirius brightened up and replied.

"We've been together since our fifth year. It should've been Fourth Year but we had teenage angst and pined. If it werent for James, I still wouldn't have confessed. I almost proposed on Harry's first birthday but I don't want to ruin such a special day. Was going to propose on Halloween but..." Sirius trailed off and Draco nodded sympathetically but all the while internally grinning. 

"I see."

"...fuck. Wait, how'd you know me and Moony had a relationship!?" Sirius asked, eyes wide.

"Well, you get this twinkle in your eye when you're talking about him. Back when you were Padfoot you even had your tail wagging when I mentioned Professor Lupin. And you went mooning over him complete with the heart eyes for five minutes about how amazing he is almost looking like a fool who drank a love potion before moving on and thinking about Peter Pettigrew."Draco shrugged, "Not hard to figure it out, really."

"I almost forgot I was talking to a Slytherin." Sirius lamented.

Draco chuckled, "Alright, I won't tell anyone. But why doesn't Professor Lupin know you're here?"

Sirius totally looked like a kicked puppy for a second there. "Moony is angry at me. He believed that old goat." Sirius sighed brokenly. "He thought I killed..."

"Okay, this got depressing fast." Draco muttered, patting Sirius' shoulder. He could bet a galleon that if Sirius was in Padfoot's form, the ears would be drooping.

"Chin up, cousin. We'll fix this, soon. It's November. Give me two months." Draco said, handing Sirius his velvet drawstring bag. "In the meantime, the house elves gave me food in a stasis charm and I put all of it there. If you paced through it, it will last you a week. There are also some warm blankets, a transigured cot, soap and a clean shirt there. I don't know your size so I just swiped some from Blaise. I hate the cold so I'm giving you a heads up that I'm only showing up once or twice a week."

Sirius stared dazedly at Draco before he processed what his younger cousin said.

"Why do you have this prepared?"

Draco smirked, "I was going to <strike>bait/</strike>get you to admit that you were the dog today, but the dementor thing happened. What's that spell again?"

"Oh, it'll be better if you get Remus to teach you about it. It's Expecto Patronum." Sirius said, accepting the bag. "The Patronus Charm. Highly advanced for a third year but you can certainly do it."

"Okay, noted." Draco stood up and dusted himself, waving his wand for a cleaning charm, grooming charm and a warming charm consecutively. He directed those spells to Sirius as well. "I have to get going. It's ten minutes before curfew and Professor would have my hide if I am late to my meeting with him today."

"I'd hug you, cousin. But Snape is hella good at tracking my magical signature so I won't."

Draco smiled at his cousin. "It is nice meeting you, cousin."

"It is nice to be believed I am innocent and meeting you was nice as well."

"Yeah, I know everything you said today is truth. You willingly drank the pumpkin juice with a drop of veritaserum, after all."

"Fck. I knew that pumpkin juice tasted different! I'll get you back for this, Cousin Draco!" Sirius said with a grin, hands fiddling with the drawstring bag.

Draco can only respond with laughter.

The Veritaserum he can make only works for an hour. Draco chuckled to himself, casting a tempus. 

They've been together for four hours.

_It was nice to know the truth, cousin. Don't worry. I'll help you!_

Draco couldn't help the sigh of relief as the warmth of Snape's quarters enveloped his entire being. Now then, he has a potion to help make.

With his good mood distracting him, Draco missed the calculating look Severus Snape cast him.   
\--

_JoKer, _

_It would be quite embarrassing on my part but I felt it necessary to ask for your assistance._

_As I told you the previous letter, I believe that Sirius Black is indeed innocent. Attached is a copy of a transcript from the Ministry records on what happened during Halloween, the day Potter vanquished You-know-who. It is clearly stated that Black was sent straight into Azkaban without a trial._

_Where is the justice?_

_I cannot stand by and let this case go cold once more._

_I need both of your help to spead this transcript around Hogwarts. If asked, the original transcript is available at the Ministry Library. I want to know the truth about what happened on Sirius Black's sentence._

_Please help me._

_I am forever grateful if you did._

_Yours,_

_D_

_\--_

Draco stared at the letter and the transcript before letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Okay..." he let out a few calming breaths. "I'll send it by next week."

_For now, _Draco glanced at the circular window by his bed, _he has mermaids to talk to._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes. Here is a peek of my Interaction Summary idea:  
Sirius: rawr, I'm good at drama. Only one will die the night i attacc/ easygoing/ literly just 'fuckitletsgo' in situation. #BlackDramaticFlairisinnate #imissmoony  
Draco: yes, yes just do it later. So this plan?/ draco.exe is not working/process later plan now
> 
> Also:  
A veritaserum made with good success lasts upto an hour. A veritaserum made with great success (usually by a Potions Master) lasts upto three hours. (Pottermore, 20xx)
> 
> As a magical dog animagus, even if it is tasteless, has enhanced five senses and they can still feel if there was something added into what they're eating/drinking. Sirius was distracted because he hadn't had good food for years and Draco finally brought out the big guns: a huge amount of meat. (ENDisI, 2020)


	21. Can I slyther in?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overwhelmed Draco + Protective Pansy + Scheming Blaise
> 
> The title speaks for itself. Yes, bed talks + Slytherin trio!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks away* I spent my time with omegaverse when I typed this so nesting is included. There's nothing to it, really. Just Draco having an episode of Black Dramatic Flair when he's stressed.
> 
> There's a lot happening in here and I find myself smiling when I think of my darling readers reaction. Maybe it's in the lines of: f i n a l l y!
> 
> Read on and enjoy!

  
One blessedly warm evening, Blaise opened Draco's curtains, the wards in it allowing him to when it registered his magical signature. He was about to wake Draco up for dinner when he saw the latest message still unfolded. He read it and smiled fondly at his best friend. An idea formed in his head and he nodded in satisfaction.

If Draco didn't contact JoKer at all, Blaise will put his plan into action. 

For now, food first.

"Dray, wake up." Blaise patted Draco's shoulder "You'll miss dinner."

Draco murmured something.

"Yes, a house elf told me they're serving apple pie tonight."

Draco sat up immediately, rubbing his eyes.

"Say that first, B."

Blaise chuckled and smoothed down Draco's bedhead, "Come on, Snow White."

"Who is Snow White?" Draco frowned, batting Blaise's hands and personally raking his hair with a wandless grooming charm, tapping his wand on his eyes, cheeks, mouth for a freshening charm.

"Some muggle princess a new client introduced to me. They're producers of a muggle film company that incorporate a little magic. The character likes to bake apple pies. Because of that she died, the apple she ate was poisoned."

"Isn't that too morbid?" Draco asked, aghast.

"Nah, she survived. The client described it as one person taking a bite to being stupefied then a prince comes over and kissed her undoing the stupefy. The kiss was said to be the cure during the old times so they're delighted to incorporate subtle magical history in it as well."

"Do muggles ever hear of 'Stranger, danger', I wonder?"

"A first year told us that's a popular phrase in the muggle world. A wizard let slip the phrase centuries ago. So I guess they do know about that."

"I was going to say something hypocritical so I'm not saying it at all."

Blaise snickered, already knowing it's about his quill pals. Before he could tease him however, they reached the Great Hall.

"Now where's that apple pie?"

Draco, honest to the Four Founders, absolutely did not check the apple pie for poison.

_Poor Snow White person_. He lamented as he took a bite of the scrumptious dessert.

\--

_JoKer,_

_What do you want for Christmas?_

_Yours,_

_D_

\--

After a month of Draco helping Sirius (force feeding him nutritional potions and giving him rations of food), planning for Sirius' innocence (_not murder, Cousin and please hesitate on doing illegal acts I know you're thinking of doing_) as well as Sirius introducing his recruit (_A cat, Cousin? Merlin's beard, why would someone name a cat Crookshanks_) and giving a weekly "Moony Report"(_I teased him a bit and accidentally said "I'm Draco, not Sirius" when he told me to be serious when I was reviewing his book, he froze for five minutes so I won't tease him anymore this week. He might find out I know you. Poor Professor, what did he even see in you, Cousin? I'm kidding, please don't cry me a river_).

  
A week before the end of terms exams, Sirius had told Draco to focus on the upcoming exams (even if Draco started revising a month ago.) He'll be away for the timebeing to some mission he would not divulge information and will be back by January.   
With Sirius gone after hugging Draco and wishing him a safe and happy Holiday, Draco focused on teasing/helping Professor Lupin via 'accidentally' calling him "Professor Moony" after class when he asked a question (Remus had been so flustered the first time, he couldn't answer), wishing him a good moon after delivering his wolfs bane potion (now that Severus found out Draco found out, Draco has been doing the potion delivery), and basically being an (<strike>annoying</strike>) adorable <strike>little shit</strike> student when Remus was in the vicinity. Remus (finally gave up) indulged him every time, the teasing becoming familiar. (Draco was surprised when Remus snarked back the first time).

  
Pansy and Blaise had teased the Potions Master that Draco had a new favorite professor. That led to Draco making Veritaserum for Snape along with the Wolfsbane potion to appease <strike>and tease</strike> his Head of House. That also led to Pansy and Blaise blaming Draco for the abundant amount of werewolf research they now have to comb through for a 5-foot essay. Draco took pity on them (after laughing so much his stomach hurt) and gave his notes about Aconite and its components.

  
And now, with end of term examinations finally done, Draco found himself staring at the blank piece of parchment paper. He sighed, knowing he won’t have peace when he didn’t write what he’d ‘accidentally’ drafted in his mind. Everyone was asleep in the dorms. He’s free to write whatever he wished. Nodding to himself, he decided to just get it off his mind and be done with it. Picking up the quill and dipping it in the inkwell, Draco began to write.

  
\--  
_Joker,_

  
_Christmas Holidays are coming, I was just writing after I finished my exams. The results are tomorrow. I’m scared of going home with it. I don’t know what punishment I’ll have if I ever don’t take the desired place my father wanted me to have. I’m tired of hearing how incompetent I am not surpassing a muggleborn,a Raven, a puff, a snake, a lion. I am so tired of hearing how useless and how worthless I am, so tired of burdening my tutor with my Father’s words of not being competent enough, I am so scared my Father will fire my tutor, he’s the only one who keeps me safe now that my other helper is gone. _

  
_I still don’t know what to get both of you for Christmas, I haven’t had the chance to make contact with you for months now, after all. I wanted to get both of you a nice camouflage cloak or something to help both of you when you’re both endangering yourselves while you’re out in the dormitories outside of curfew. Do you both still like pranks? Have you been studying? I’ve so much to ask, but can’t be bothered to write._

  
_I apologize I hadn’t had the courage to send my gift or any of my letters to both of you, though._

  
_I miss you both._

  
_Half a year almost went past and I find myself missing your letters._   
_Yes, even if you both use parchment paper spilled with ginger tea. I know we talked about recycling but please, don’t waste good tea._

  
_I hope to have the courage to send some of my letters. At least, even if I send them, I won’t know if you’ve burned it or not._

_Yours,_

  
_D_  
\--

  
Hours later, Blaise stared at the massive blanket bundle/ nest on his bed when he pulled back the curtains. He raised a brow when he felt the exact same wards in Draco's incorporated in his own warded curtains.

"Dray? I think you got the wrong bed for your nesting. I mean, you’re not an omega wolf or anything but this is getting out of hand." Blaise drawled, patting what he assumed was Draco's head. Draco replied, voice coming out muffled. "You're going to suffocate if you continue sulking up a storm under your blankets."

Blaise felt one of Draco’s safety blankets. Ah yes, high quality fabric for the high maintenance blond. Blaise swore Dobby spoiled Draco too much before he left.

"I still need my bed, you know."

Draco's head finally popped up, his hair in disarray and mouth turned down in a pouty frown as he glared at Blaise.

"Go sleep somewhere else!"

"How about you go and sleep in your own bed?"

"No!"

"How much of your safety blankets are in your nest, anyway?"

"All of them." Draco mumbled, gathering all of them and hugging it protectively. "I'm not nesting. Malfoys don't nest."

"I think this one does." Blaise drawled out. "You sure look like you're nesting. I won't ask anything but one. Why my bed?"

The door slammed open and Pansy walked in, sleeping robes on and face flawlessly fresh from the nightly skincare routine that she once reinforced on Draco and Blaise.

"Have you seen my blank--" Pansy's question trailed off as she stared at Draco's blanket nest. "What got you so stressed you had to steal my blanket, dear?"

"I didn't." Draco defended. "I borrowed it."

"Without my permission, yes." Pansy sighed, sitting at the edge of the nest. "Why are you nesting?"

"It's not a nest." Draco glared. "Malfoys don't nest."

"Sweetie, you're not fooling anyone. If you were cold, you could've made Blaise drown you in warming charms. Now, spill."

Blaise and Pansy stared at each other when Draco ducked back in the blankets. Moving together as one, they whipped their wands out as they locked the doors, cast silencing spells, soundproofing spells and even detector spells.

"Okay, it's all safe now."

Draco emerged from the blankets. He fiddled with it, not wanting to look at his best friends.

  
"I don't know. I got tired for a moment, I guess. I mean with all the Quidditch, the exams, assignments. There's also the tormenting others, I still don't get why my watchers had to point out to Father I haven't been interacting with the Golden Trio. There is so much more to do than say demeaning words to someone, they could've reported the O's and E's I've been getting but no, upholding my image as a stuck up brat is much more important."

  
"And your nesting didn't include that all the apple desserts you've been eating tasted exactly how Dobby makes it?"

  
Draco pouted. "I still can't believe Dobby left me! There is no way he's dead, I'd have felt it. I do miss him and his cooking..his nagging not so much. Now that I think about it, this year had a lot of apple dishes that I like." 

  
"Maybe he's working here."

  
"I wonder where he is... It's the first Christmas I won't be able to celebrate with him. Or taste his holiday cakes. Or sort my presents. Or nag at me. I can't believe I almost missed his nagging. Father didn't specify where he went. I know he's alive but him working here..." Draco waved a dismissive hand, "Dobby won't work in a castle with my Father being one of the board members."

  
Pansy and Blaise looked at each other as Draco continued brooding. The blond tended to deny having the Black Dramatic Flair™ but they both are pretty sure Draco doesn't realise he's doing it. They rolled their eyes and patted the blond.

  
"And there is something else." Blaise guessed. Judging by Draco's totally not pouting lips, he was right.

  
"Go on, Dray." Pansy nudged him. "We're the only ones here."  
  
Draco hesitated for a moment before frowning, though his lips pursed and it looked more like a pout.

"...I just miss Ray...I want to write to them. A dementor approached me during my walk earlier, I was thinking about them. I almost had my happiness sucked out of me if it weren't for Professor Lupin stepping in." Draco wrapped more blankets around him, Pansy's blanket evidently one of them. He had approached Remus about learning the Patronus charm but he hadn't made any progress at all. "I just don't want to write to them, I mean, I do write but I don’t send them because…they hate me now for sure. I don't think my heart can take rejection at the moment."

"We understand, Dray. You'll send them when you're ready, or through other means." Pansy cooed, unable to resist grooming Draco's hair. Ray was JoKer’s nickname, because Draco was a bit paranoid and made new aliases. (also because Sirius can't stop teasing) "But why Blaise's bed?"

"I can feel his magic here and yours too from your blanket."  
  
"You know if you wanted a cuddle, we won't say no."

"I know." Draco mumbled "You're just busy at the moment. It's not my fault both of you had so many essays undone."

Pansy and Blaise shot him deadpanned looks. "In case you didn't notice, we're right here with you."

  
"Dray, sweetie, we don't do our winter break homework here in Hogwarts. We're supposed to do it while on break."

Blaise sighed when Draco just went back drowning himself inside the mountain of blankets.

"Come on, let's just sleep."

Pansy snickered, "I guess winning the rock paper scissors during first year for the bed has its perks."

Blaise rolled his eyes but silently agreed. His bed was slightly bigger than the rest and he won it "fair and square" during their first night as first years.

"I can't believe we're having an impromptu sleepover." He patted Draco’s blanket covered head as he glanced at Draco's space to check if it is warded. The curtains and bed is but his eyes focused on Draco's organized desk.   
Blaise smirked when he saw the box of letters with the wards on it gone. With a quick copying spell and a silent accio, he successfully hid the copies in his own desk. Another wave of his hand put Draco's letters for JoKer back to its box, the box resealing with protective wards immediately.

Pansy looked at what he was doing and casually waved a hand towards the box as well, the box floating and securing itself towards its usual hiding place. Blaise shot Pansy an innocent smile though Pansy's narrowed eyes was answer enough that Pansy didn't believe he won't do anything about the JoKer situation. He shrugged and settled down his bed. Pansy signed a "We'll talk about this later" at him before burrowing herself beside Draco.

Blaise yawned. _Ahhh, so much to do._

  
He has letters to send and a best friend to comfort.

\--

  
Nott, Goyle and Crabbe had to camp out in the common room an hour later after Pansy screamed at them and threatened them to leave or else. They were deathly afraid of the 'or else' when a knife got stuck to the door. Amidst all of that, Draco slept on and Blaise had to wandlessly reduce the protective wards around them because Pansy's scream amplified through the walls and thankfully didn't wake Draco up. Blaise still thinks Draco took Hogwarts' motto to the heart with how amazing his hissy fits were when he got rudely woken up.

  
(Severus Snape took one look at the first years sleeping by the fireplace, deducing what happened within a minute and turned back and let his Prefects do the monitoring. He decided to head back to his quarters for the night. He is not going to deal with an irate woman, protective lad and a brooding blond at the same time. He'd done it enough times to last him a year or rather, give or take, a life time.)

\--

  
When morning came, students slowly woke up and got ready for breakfast. Others are awake and packing in a hurry. Others, for instance, were in the Owlery to send a letter. Today will be the day they go back to their humble abodes for the Holidays.

  
The snow lifted and surrounded Hogwarts like a pile of snow white blankets, the air bringing an unescapable chill in the halls.Draco stood outside the Owlery, drowning in expensive Vicuna winter wear and swaddled with warming charms all over his body (courtesy of Blaise because Draco kept trying to steal his scarf and sweater).

"Seriously, B. You could've just used Orion to send a letter. He's already in my cage, though. Why would you pick literally the day we are going back home to send a letter, anyway? You could've just waited until you get home and personally give that stack of letters to Madame Zabini?"

  
"Quit being snappy with me, Dray. You are the one who followed me here because you kept trying to steal my clothes, you sweater whore. Be happy with your Vicunas like I am happy with my Merino."

  
"I'm cold." Draco huffed, although he is plenty warm and just being impatient.

  
Blaise rolled his eyes and ignored his best friend, knowing the blond is plenty warm because he doubled the amount of warming charms he casted around the blond everyday.

"Just keep quiet for a second, Dray. I'll be finished soon."

  
"B! Where is Pans?" Draco called out as Blaise finished wrapping the stack of letters and securing the package. "She would've given me her scarf."

  
"She is still packing and by the way, in case you didn't notice, she purposefully bought an entire cashmere winter collection this year just so your thieving hands won't get any." Blaise replied, feeding a familiar H.Owl and whispering, "Take this to JoKer, please."

  
He dutifully ignored Draco's whining outside and smiled softly as the owl hooted softly and took flight. 

  
Draco's tirade about cashmeres and Pansy was cut short when he gasped at the owl who flew out the window with a package. _That's our owl..._

  
"Come on, let's get going. I was just in time to give my package to an owl before all the others do delivery." another owl flew out the window and Blaise pointed to it. "That's the owl I convinced with my charming ways, hopefully it gets there before we got home."

  
"Your mom won't even greet you at the station?"

  
Several other H.Owls took off the window as Draco and Blaise walked back. It seemed Blaise wasn't the only one writing home abruptly. Draco mused missing Blaise's smirk as the blond Slytherin fell for the owl trick.

  
"I love her and I know Mrs. Malfoy would appreciate her company but come on, she'll get every single father wrapped around her pinky if she waits for us there."

  
Draco sweatdropped and let out a hearty chuckle at the image.

  
"Okay, I'd bet a galleon that Mother would've joined her too if Father wasn't there."

  
"Speaking of, will you be alright?" Blaise asked, "I probably would be. I got the O's and E's Ma wanted."

  
Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, I beat Granger for first place with a twelve point lead but I'm telling you now that it's not enough of a gap in Father's eyes. Hopefully, he'll be pleased for the time being and no punishment will be given."

  
Blaise pulled Draco closer with a side hug, "We'll get through this shit soon, Dray."

  
"THERE YOU ARE!" Pansy shrieked, decked in expensive cashmere winter collection and surrounded by trunks that were definitely not only hers. "Blaise Zabini, how dare you make a lady go through your shit!"

  
"Language, woman!" Blaise bellowed, laughing.

  
Pansy threw a snowball at Blaise and Draco rightfully dodged, thank Salazar for his good reflexes. The snowball exploded like a bomb behind them and Blaise whooped as he successfully dodged another one.

  
"Dray, sweetie. Go and say your good byes to Professor Snape, he's been looking for you." Pansy said gently to Draco, fixing his windswept hair with a wave of her hand. Then, she produced a katana out of nowhere and snarled at Blaise's direction. "I'm going to deal with a shitty menace."

  
"Bloody hell." was the last thing Draco heard Blaise say as he went inside in search for his Uncle Sev.

  
"Draco! Get back here! Help me!" Draco sighed forlornly as he kept walking inside the castle, _sometimes he can still hear Blaise's voice._

  
"Stop ignoring me as if I'm already dead!" there was a yelp and an evil laugh followed. "Pansy, you bitch! Get off me!"

  
It's hard being the sane friend, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL, THAT HAPPENED. I planned it all along for Blaise to send the letters *laugh* I searched the top three expensive winter wear because I'm from a tropic country there is no snow here. Vicunas are the most expensive out of the three. Just a note that Draco doesn't like cashmere, it creates static and defers his magic.
> 
> Thank you for the 457 kudos! That's a lot and I am overwhelmed at the love! My darling readers commenting as well made me smile so much for days! The seeing people bookmark my story had me feeling warmth. Stay safe and be well, my darling readers! /virtual hugs


	22. A bundle of Weasleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Fred and Geroge Weasley spent their Christmas Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-dah! I updated! The update took so long because this chapter was riddled with a bunch of typos (because I'm still strictly on phone) and I had to painstakingly go over it a few times and I still think I missed some. Another "finally" moment where we focus the story on the twins!
> 
> Enjoy!

A few minutes after the Hogwarts train departed, Fred and George stared forlornly at the disappearing view of Hogsmeade. Lee had long since given up and occupied his time by knitting a scarf he's gifting to his mom. The twins had been staring outside any available window waiting for a letter for months now and honestly, seeing them pine is amusing for a while. They would pick themselves up in a few hours and the prank meeting will commence.

  
Years ago, after Professor McGonagall found out they've been experimenting in the Hogwarts train and nearly blew it up during their Third Year, they had to solemnly swear that they won't ever experiment in the Train again BUT PRANK MEETINGS WEREN'T PART OF THE DEAL! SO HA! Take that, Respectful and Talented Deputy Headmistress..!

  
Lee had taken to learning how to knit as a way to bide his time and definitely tune out the twins when they're mooning over their Darling D. He's done an exceptional job within two months and is now an expert on knitting. Lee has a lovingly knitted banner above his bedpost directly across the twins' beds that said "#SaveLeeJordan199X". The twins themselves have a knitted blanket Lee had made them as a gift. The blanket had a design of a moon and two silhuoettes because as he said to them when he gave it, "They've been mooning over D for months."

  
The twins loved it more when he told the dorks the reason for the design. Honestly, he's glad for his friends loving someone preciously at the age of fifteen. Sure, they tease Angelina and Katie a lot but even though it's obvious Angelina has a crush on George and a Ravenclaw was crushing on Fred for a year now, Lee could see they're absolutely gone and fell too deep for their owl pal/quill pal to even consider any of the numerous girls (according to the grapevine, some guys as well).

  
Lee supposed the fella was quite what Fred and George praised with, after seeing Fred and George actually studying with D's letter in the middle of the mountain of essays they've been doing. He glanced at it and nodded, knowing D is good for the twins. I mean, D made Fred and George study. Their own mum couldn't even do that.

  
In fact, D was actually the smarts in some of their pranks the last term as well as the inspiration in some of the twins' inventions this term.   
Lee blinked and chuckled to himself, fixing a knot in the thread. How contagious is the twins, having him think of D as well.

"Hey, Lee." George called, Lee looked up and saw him poring over a piece of parchment. "You know these things more than I do. But remember the Slytherin prank we pulled?"

  
"Yeah, the one where the third year Slytherins got pranked and got their hair turn different colors for a day? I thought we got all of them but it turns out that some didn't eat the cookies!"

  
"Oh, yeah. That." Fred snapped out of it and joined the conversation. "I saw some students give them to the two greedy Pureblood kids who had color changing hair for a week with how many they ate."

  
"Poor kids." George muttered in auto-pilot, not at all feeling remorse for the two victims of their deliciously devious prank.

  
"Actually, Malfoy checked the cookie first then gave it to the burly ones with a smile. I guess he knew there was something in it." Lee recalled, humming as he knitted another pattern.

  
"Damn, Malfoy, huh?" George mumbled. "I heard Ron throwing a tantrum back at Hogwarts saying that Malfoy cheated or something."

"Come to think of it, he did beat our Hermy. She's upset but she's been focused on calming Ron down all morning."

  
Lee snickered, "It's as if Ron was the one who got his place taken and not Hermione by the sound of your story telling."

  
"Psshhh, Ronniekins is smart in his own way." Fred said, "but there's no way he could outsmart Malfoy academically."

  
"Maybe in chess." George continued, "Didn't you hear Hermy and Malfoy's scores? There was a 100 or so point gap with the Ravenclaw who was mentioned as third in their year."

  
"Poor kid, that Malfoy." Lee commented, a memory resurfacing. "I heard someone overhearing Professor Snape telling Draco the grades his Father wanted him to meet."

  
"What hippogriff shit is that?" Fred asked, affronted. Even their parents didn't set any grade requirement at all! 

  
Lee shrugged, "I don't know. Some dismissed the story because of they said it was probably Pureblood customs or something like that."

  
"There isn't." the twins chorused. Their Dad made sure to be clear about it.

  
"Then I guess Malfoy just has it rough this year." Lee said, finally finishing the scarf. "So, ready for a prank meeting or do you want to gossip some more?"

  
"As if you didn't like gossip." Fred teased.

  
Fred and George looked at each other, a question in their eyes. They both felt queasy at the mention of Lucius Malfoy's treatment to the Malfoy heir.

  
"Poor Malfoy. His situation is just like our Darling D." Fred whispered, unheard by Lee who was rummaging his trunk for their prank book.

  
"Wish we could help the kid, like we wanted to help our Darling."

  
Both sat at a loss because _how you extend some help you don't even know you can give?_

  
"Alright. Cough up your ideas, men. I am ready."

  
Filing the Malfoy issue aside, Fred and George focused on the prank meeting.

  
They'll have to unpack that soon.

  
\--

  
Come Christmas Morning, the twins really didn't expect much. There was a morning feast laid out that Molly for sure started cooking even before the sun came up. When the twins trudged down the stairs, Ginny was already scarfing down her meal for seconds. Their dad, Arthur Weasley, had been tutting at the newspaper and Molly was already spreading cream on the Christmas Cake for dessert.

  
"Where is Bill?" Arthur asked, folding the newspaper for a minute to do a headcount.

  
"Inside one of the cursed vaults, dear. He's still awfully busy and his friend sent a letter saying Bill will try to go home earlier." Molly finished decorating the cake, her wand sparking off several sprinkles. "That reminds me, Charlie couldn't make it, dear. Some miniature dragons showed up and he couldn't well bring them in here."   
The twins heard Molly bustling in the kitchen once more. "Charlie was confident the little ones will burn down the house."

  
"I bet Charlie is stuck training the little firecrackers." Arthur said, nodding solemnly.

  
"Now that's an idea." the twins said in unison. They grinned before taking their seats.

  
"Morning, Weasleys." they greeted, getting up to kiss Molly's cheeks when she passed by and sat down again to pile breakfast on their plates. "Merry Christmas!"

  
"Merry Christmas, problem children." Molly said, patting their heads. "Help me pack some of the treacle fudge for Harry and Ron later won't you? And no sneaking experiments in!" 

  
The twins grumbled but nodded their consent.

  
"Mum, Percy has another package." Ginny nodded to a messenger owl outside the window. "Oh, the owl looks familiar."

  
The twins looked outside and almost choked at the sight of "_their_" owl. They simultaneously patted each other's back as Molly took the package from the owl, examining who it's from.

  
"Oh, Ginny. Don't be silly, this isn't for Percy. It's for the twins."

  
Hearing that, the twins scrambled up from their seats and nearly tripped in their haste to get to Molly. It only took three strides but it was comical to see.

  
"Who is it from, Mum?" Fred reached out a hand to take the package but Molly slapped his hand away.

  
"Now, children. You know the rules. Breakfast before gifts!"

  
The twins looked at each other for confirmation and nodded before looking back at Molly and pulling the most effective card in their arsenal: the puppy dog-eyed look.

  
Molly looked at her sons with disinterest and blinked.

"You do know that only worked one time when you were both seven."

  
"Ah, but it worked before, didnt it?" Fred asked lightly, hugging Molly on her left.

  
"We just wanted to see it, Mum!" George said, side hugging Molly on her right.

  
Arthur looked at the scene in front of him in amusement before Molly had enough and magicked the package to the pile of Christmas presents by the tree. Fred and George pouted but obediently walked back to the dining table to finish breakfast.

  
"Cheer up, lads. The day is only starting. You have plenty of time to look at your mystery package." Arthur attempted to comfort the twins who just huffed.

  
"It's probably from Lee, anyway." Ginny commented, licking off the sauce on her fingers. "He still hasn't sent his gift.

  
The twins remained silent for a moment. Lee had already given them his gift before they left Hogwarts, of course it wouldn't be from him.

  
"Where is Percy, anyway? He is awfully late for breakfast." Molly lamented, getting up the table and going up the stairs to check on him.

  
The twins remained silent though they couldn't hide the smirk off their faces as they took a bite of their breakfast. Ginny's eyes narrowed at them in suspicion.

  
"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY, WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR BROTHER?!" Molly shrieked from upstairs.

  
The twins burst into laughter and giggles, Fred spraying water out of his mouth before he could even laugh. Arthur sighed and muttered _'I knew it'_ under his breath. Ginny silently looked at her plate of food and silently prayed to the Four Founders that her brothers hadn't done something to it when she looked away.

  
"Christmas mornings ain't gonna be Christmas mornings without a holiday prank!" George chortled.

  
"Good job, brother." they butted their heads together.

  
Percy thudded down the stairs and gave the twins the best intimidating glare he could ever achieve which would've been effective if it weren't for the Santa beard across his face.

  
"Fix these, you cretins. No matter how much I shave it wouldn't come off!" Percy yelled, throwing Fred and George a bagel that was in front of him. "Mom couldn't even magick it off!"

  
The twins reflexively dodged but caught the bagel before it could land on the floor, split in it half and passing their preferred jam to the other in a smooth motion Ginny looked slightly impressed.

  
"Gee, didn't you know Perce? That's the latest trend in the muggle world!"

  
"I will hex you so bad when we get back to Hogwarts." Percy vowed before rage piling his breakfast and finally sat down.

  
"Oh and Perce!" George called,

  
"What!?" Percy's eyes narrowed at the twins whose twinkling eyes were filled with mischief.

  
"Ho ho ho." Fred laughed, George grinned. "Merry Christmas."

  
Percy waved a wordless _**tarantallegra**_ at the twins feet when they got up to go to the living room for presents. He hid his smirk as he drank his tea, the twins stumbling and cursing were music to his ears.

  
\--

  
Some time later when the presents were sorted out and the jumpers were immediately worn and the yearly Christmas pictures were taken, the twins settled back in their tree house a hundred yards away from the house. The tree house itself is where they held some experiments that could potentially explode the house and is of course, their base of operations.

  
The tree was planted during their birth and grew alongside them. With a bit of magical fertilizer and a fairy's blessing, the tree had grown magnificently larger and sturdier until it is abundant with branches and leaves and is perfect to practice climbing. By the time they were ten, they had a phase where they like to build stuff (one of the larger chicken coops were their creation and is so far still holding up). When Molly saw them dismantling a desk to carve owl figurines, she shooed them away and told them to build a house. Arthur had seen the twins look at the tree intently and set about gathering supplies for a tree house before the tree itself would be torn down. Now, years later, it is something the twins treasured having built (with a little help of magic,too).

  
There, they were secured. Arthur had even called in a friend of his to draw up protection runes around the tree to prevent bugs or termites from attacking it while they were gone. Inside was a small clean room, just enough space to move around and a bunch of stuff they left there and never got the chance to bring back to the house.  
And of course, a trunk full of their experiment notes. Another one filled with failed experiments that even Molly had sworn not to touch when she had the urge to clean the tree house.

  
\--

  
Fred settled on the ratty and fraying carpet and hummed as George set up the small table.

  
Arthur, bless him, warmed the tree house before the twins could even request. Molly had also given them cookies to snack on as they have their twin time.

  
George gingerly placed the package on the small wooden table in front of them and nervously fidgeted beside Fred. They looked at each other, the package then the other again.

  
"You do it." They said in unison  
"Fine. I'll do it." they said in unison once more, simultaneously reaching towards the package. They sighed.  
"Let's just both do it."

  
They gently tore off the packaging and stared incredulously when it revealed another wrapper.  
They grunted and tore that off nonetoogently. They let an "Oohhh" when they saw a note and the wrapper finally revealed a box.  
Fred plucked out the note and read it aloud

"_Merry Christmas, Joker._  
_Here is something I know you wished for this Christmas. Just so you know, D doesnt know I sent this. D had been hesitating to send you both a letter for months now, so I figured I'll send these (and future letters if there would be any). _

_You're welcome. _

  
_Hopefully you'll send something back when we return to Hogwarts as a present to our D._

  
_(That means you better.) _

  
_Continue making D happy, hurt him and you'll regret it._

  
_Sincerely,_   
_D's Guardian Angel_

  
_P.S I pray you won't get a note from D's Guardian Demon. If you did, I hope you live."_

"Well. We are now offiicially throwing Hufflepuff as D's potential House."

  
"Agreed. Though Puffs are protective I dont think they're this kind of protective." Fred grinned. "With friends like these, we best be careful if our Darling really is in Slytherin."

  
"We'll never know what hit us until it hits."  
The twins chuckled. 

  
"Loyal and cunning." 

  
"Our Darling has intelligent friends too."

  
"Yeah. I wonder how they'd got past our darling." 

  
"They certainly wouldnt leave something for us around with watchers everywhere."

  
"Yeah. Those watchers are probably slimy gits anyway."

  
They finally figured out how to open the box gently and gaped when they saw the contents.

  
In it, was a whole stack of letters in D's handwriting addressed to Joker outside the envelope.

  
"Did i ever tell you this is the best christmas present ever that I've gotten this year?"

  
"No, but it is the best christmas present ever we've gotten this year."  
The twins immediately snatched all the letters and rummaged through it, realizing that it is chronologically arranged. They gingerly put it back where they found it not to mess with the timeline, their hands giddily shaking while doing so.

  
"fuuuuu..ddge. I am so happy, brother." George announced, matching Fred's wide grin.

  
"I know, Foerge. Ugh, our darling never fails to make a day better."

  
They opened the first letter, then the next one and the next one until two hours had past and they're done rereading everything. After going through a roller coaster of emotions, the twins stared out thr window of their tree house for a few minutes, processing everything they'd read and thinking on how to respond. They mumbled out excerpts from letters that couldn't get out of their minds and just dazed at D's presence in their minds.

  
Before they could move another muscle, Molly banged the gong signalling for lunch.

  
As if waking up from a trance, no words were said when they looked at each other. They smiled, silently agreeing to unpack everything else later and focus on the brighter side of things. They raced through the house in good spirits, singing carols and witch sisters on top of their lungs due to happiness and ate heartily at lunch that could rival ron's table manners and appetite if he were there.

Their day just got brighter when Ginny screamed because her ears grew elfish.

\--

  
Hours later, after successfully pranking even their parents, the twins sat seriously inside their tree house once again. The tree house where they were banished to,by the way, because Molly is not amused at the antlers she couldn't get out of Arthur's head even with a _**finite incantatem.**_

  
In front of them was a table filled with school stuff. Their undone homeworks neatly stacked away from the table. They held eye contact and nodded.

  
"Paper?"  
"Yep."  
"Quills?"  
"Yep."  
"Inkwell?"  
"Yep."  
"Ink?"  
"Yep"  
"Good." 

They arranged their Darling D's letter chronologically once more and placed it beside a stack of blank parchment. They picked up their ink packets and dumped it in their inkwells, simultaneously picking up their quills as well as dipping it together.

  
They stared at the blank piece of paper in determination, fire dancing in their eyes.

  
"Well then, brother." One prompted.  
"Yes. Let us write."

_Our Darling D,_

  
_Can I just say, we've missed you..._

  
\--

  
Ginny stared incredulously at the twins once they entered the house. Both their faces, arms and fingers are covered in ink smudges that Molly had demanded to clean themselves up or no dinner at all.   
Ginny didnt think the twins minded, with how bright their eyes were and how joyful they looked, you wouldve thought theyd created or thought of the best prank they'll ever do yet.

  
Ginny looked at her mountain of food nervously.

  
Chaos is in the making. 

  
\--

  
Ginny was absolutely right when the twins turned the conversation around at the topic of Sirius Black. It even seemed that her twin brothers had orchestrated the whole conversation prior to this topic solely on the purpose of this smooth transition.

  
They're even making valid points.  
"But Dad, he might be innocent."

  
"You knew him, right?"

  
"He couldnt have acted for seven years, running around and joking around only to betray the man he sees as a brother."

  
That's true, Mom said they were practically fraternal twins.

  
"They might even, at one point, be mistaken as twins with how close they were! You said so!"

  
Seeing their Dad stare at the twins midbite and started pondering, Percy rose an amused brow as he watched the twins' attention switched to their Mum.

  
"Besides, Mum. You told us! Sirius Black sent you a bouquet of flowers when he found out you didnt give a rats ass about purebreeding when you were teens."

  
Percy's amused brow furrowed as their Mum flushed red. Their dad just nodded in agreement which meant it happened often.

  
"Yeah. You talked about the guy in the good light when we were kids."

  
"He's a gfyffindor, Ma! He is brave enough enough to be a secret keeper but that wouldve been obvious! They might've switched it last minute without telling anyone."

  
"They didnt even give him a trial." The twins said in unison, a bitter tone twinged in their voices.

  
"How could that happen? Dad, you told us every one is given a trial but why didn't Black had one?"

  
"and how could anyone possibly miss that for years?"

  
The twins let that information sink in and inwardly smiled. Ginny was getting convinced and they saw that Percy is swayed the moment when they mentioned trials.

  
"What do you mean he wasnt given a trial?" Percy asked, irritation clear as he hissed: "That is injustice."

  
"See, even percy gets it!" the twins grinned.

  
The twins went on and on until Molly had enough and decided it's time for dessert.

  
"Enough, problem children." Molly insisted. " Black may have been sane then and he was a sweetheart in your father and I's times but we do not know what happened for sure and the public is afraid to know. He's been in Azkaban for years, he'll have surely picked up insane things in there."

  
"He doesnt even have a dark mark!" the twins yelled, pouting when the Weasley Matriarch's eyes narrowed at them.

  
"Stop it this instance. We will talk about it at a later date when we question someone involved in it."

  
"Perhaps i'll ask around some of my friends in the ministry about it." Arthur said, "The Ministry does keep the original case of Sirius Black."

  
"You will?" the twins brightened up, eyes sparkling.

  
"Then I suppose I'll ask about it to the other mothers when we get to ccooking together." Molly said, tapping a finger on her cheek while thinking.

  
"You're the best!" The twins hollered, hugging their parents and simultaneously kissing Molly on both her cheeks.

  
"What brought this on anyway?" Ginny asked, finally done eating and is cleaning her plate for dessert.

  
"We had a friend ask why Sirius Black was so scary when he didn't even do anything wrong."

  
"Probably the Black genes. They were nobles but a lot of them went insane."

  
"That's why there are tons of wanted poater about him, son." Arthur informed. "It runs in the Black blood. Though i didnt think Sirius couldve gotten it but years in Azkaban wouldve damaged him somehow"

  
Percy had a calculating look and his hands were twitching as if it is itching to write down the information.

  
Ginny silently took a slice of her cake and asked, "They couldve just made him drink veritaserum to know if he's the secret keeper anyway."

  
The twins grinned "That's what our friend said as well."

  
"Honestly, if you children realized it, then there must be something going on in the Ministry." Arthur frowned. "Far more serious than I thought, pun not intended."

  
"I suppose so." Molly agreed. "Now how about the lot of us freshen up then huddle by the living room so we can talk about family stuff now?"

  
"Fine."

  
\--

  
The twins looked at each other in victory

  
_phase one: succes!_

  
\--

  
There was a shrill scream.  
Ginny looked up at her ceiling then shrugged, looking at the mirror to fix her hair.

  
She screamed.

\--

  
"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! YOU TURN OUR HAIR COLORS BACK RIGHT NOW!"

  
\--

  
Uncontrollable laughter bursted out somewhere in the house.

  
The troll groaned and banged.

  
\--

  
The twins smiled fondly at the stacks of letters by their desks.

_We'll send these to you soon, Our Darling!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is hard to write the Weasley fam for me, honestly. Hope I did well. It looked like an extra long chapter on my phone which I am happy for because of you guys.
> 
> Thank you for the 500! *screams internally*. Dear Salazar, I never thought hundreds of people would notice this story. Also the bookmarks asdfghjkl, thank you. The hits 5000+ (i think a thousand of it is mine though lol) and of course the comments! Letting me know I have actual readers haha! Thank you for the love, darling readers!
> 
> I will be updating when I am three chapters ahead, because if you didn't notice we're on a turning point! See you and keep safe!


	23. Within 48 hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different perspectives in one chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!! I know I said I'll update when I'm three chapters ahead but my phone was liek 'NO' and decided to malfunction. It took me ten tries just to update this one chapter and of course posting it had been a challenge as well. With that said, this is hands down the longest chapter for me (it isn't but the time rendered tho is really long, like days long).
> 
> Golden Trio enters the story officially! Shout out to my darling reader who asked about them (and me replying 'we'll get there' but then I checked the drafts and laughed myself silly when I saw the Golden Trio POVs already typed up). The timeline in this chapter is a little fcked up, but it's actually just the first and second day with the timeline going back and forth for different POVs and time.
> 
> Hope you won't get confused. Enjoy!

The day after the students returned to Hogwarts, Blaise had taken to walking around the fields. Draco had wanted to accompany him but the bitter cold of the weather worsened so the blond begrudgingly let Blaise alone. Pansy, the ever loving and supportive friend that she is, settled on giving Draco extra training after classes to improve his stamina. Draco, innocent to what will happen and bored out of his mind, agreed.

_Thank Salazar for Pansy_, Blaise thought. _I knew it was a good idea telling her my plan._

\--

_(4AM in the morning, last day before Christmas Vacation started)_

_"Pans, I'm going to send the letters Draco's been writing for JoKer. Some of them anyway, there is a lot." Blaise waved a hand and a swirl of letters formed like a whirlwind before settling inside the box again._

_"Nice idea, B." Pansy nodded approvingly. "It was almost time for an intervention,anyway. Dray's been pining for months."_

_"I know. So when we arrive back in Hogwarts, I need you to distract Draco for me." Blaise said. "There is absolutely no way that this Joker guy miss a chiance to write back to their Darling D"_

_"Okay, Dray wont be able to send his replies. So its going to be my turn to send the letters to Joker after you." Pansy declared, no room for objections._

_Blaise let out a chuckle, "Oh, boy. Let's just hope that you don't scare them off."_

_"If they can't handle me, they're not worthy of Draco at all." Pansy huffed._

_"True, now how about our names? I mean, they got one. We couldn't possibly send the letters without one." Blaise hummed, before an imaginary lightbulb lit up above his head. "How about D's Guardian Angel and Demon?"_

_"Shouldn't it be Devil? Also, isn't that too muggle?"_

_"There is no evil bone in you at all and you can't spell devil without evil. Demon though, that's you. It's synonymous to your name and everything." Blaise shrugged and dodged the pillow Pansy chucked at him. " I'm kidding, Pans. Chill. The muggle thing though, all the more reason to use it. They'll think we're muggles and never get a hint from who we are."_

_Pansy groaned. "Remind me not to make you plan early in the morning ever again."_

_Draco stirred in between them, still in rare deep sleep. Pansy smiled fondly and stroked the blonde's hair slowly. "I do hope that Joker writes."_

_"Believe me, they'll send it as soon as they can." Blaise declared, tucking the three of them comfortably back on the blankets. "Now let's get some sleep before this morning grouch wakes up."_

\--

Sure enough, Blaise was right and Joker did send their letters as soon as they can, the familiar H.owl flying towards him was proof enough. It found him when he was walking around the Black lake where the Giant Squid could barely be seen swirling around underneath the ice (By the darkness by the floor to ceiling window view in the Slytherin common room, the Giant Squid is squirting ink out of boredom every three hours as timed by some higher years who were procrastinating.) Blaise fed the owl premium owl treats he prepared beforehand and thanked it. The owl nipped Blaise's finger before it took flight.

The Slytherin Casanova weighed the package with his hand and let out a noise of amusement at the weight.

_It seems Draco wouldn't be studying anymore than what is required today and I doubt he'll sleep later. _Blaise snickered, tucking the package under his arm._ Ah, young love._

He trudged back towards Hogwarts and welcomed its warmth. He dried his damp clothes and tidied up his appearance with a wave of his hand before merrily making his way to his dormitories, warming charms immediately encasing him when he went down the twisting hallways. Several students, different Houses and years, steered clear of the smirking Slytherin, aware that it could mean lots of things- things they don't really want to get involved with. Once Blaise reached the Slytherin common rooms, he winked to some curious second years before going up his dorm room, he ignored the swooning behind him. Seeing Draco's drawn curtains, he lifted it up successfully and smiled slightly as the wards let him do so. He gently placed the package on top of Draco's pillow, left a note that started stitching concealing runes once it was placed above the package and spelled the curtains shut once more. Subtle rune linings reactivated signalling Draco's wards coming back and integrating itself in the curtain's design once more.

Job considered well and done, Blaise stretched and made his way out of his dormitory. He had to save Draco from Pansy's <strike>torture ..</strike>training before the blond collapses, after all.

Goyle curiously watched Blaise, eyes narrowing suspiciously. He gripped Draco's curtain to pull it open, but the wards kicked in and he was blasted away from Draco's bed. He groaned as he sat up though one look at his hand had him screaming. Boils and blisters were continuously appearing. Nott let out a long suffering sigh and dragged the big lug off to Madame Pomfrey's. Crabbe poked Draco's curtains suspiciously and instantly screamed, going after Nott and Goyle because burns started to appear on his hands.

\--

Draco was definitely not pouting at Pansy during the walk back to the Slytherin common room.  
  


"Dray, seriously. It wasn't that hard." Pansy frowned, poking Draco's cheek. Draco scoffed.  
  


"I'll have you know, Pans, that I am not as flexible as you." he gripped Blaise's arm to gain his attention. "Did you know, B? She had me stretch so much, my joints are all misplaced. Her routine is as if you're being put in a room full of hexes."  
  


Blaise chuckled, patting his back. "Come off it, Dray. You're plenty flexible if you got to do it. I saw you do the last rep and I honestly think you can do it."  
  


"Yeah. And we only ran around the course for half an hour." Pansy shot back.  
  


"After jogging for an hour!" Draco pointed out, glaring.  
  


"Do you just sit pretty inside the Manor nowadays? What's got you so rusty all of a sudden?" Pansy asked. "When we were kids, you and B could practically keep up with me."  
  


"No offense, Pans. But I am not flexible as you and Draco. I have different training and I am certain that course came from Merlin's torture chamber."  
  


"Fencing and dueling does not require me bending my body in half." Draco hissed.  
  


"Gosh, my friends are total pansies. Who would've thought." Pansy lamented, staring disappointingly at her two best friends who gasped, offended.  
  


"Shut it, woman." the two boys said in unison, almost hissing.  
  


"Bite me, you pansies~" Pansy grinned in victory as Draco and Blaise glared at her.

*Cue chasing*

\--

First day in and Ron and Hermione are already at each other's throats, screaming about something pet related and respectively cuddling their pets close.   
  


Harry sighed as the others watched his two best friends fight like an old married couple. _At least Hedwig listens to me._  
  


"I oughtta make them trip over each other and accidentally make them kiss." He mumbled to himself, fiddling with the Marauder's Map. "But then again that would be gross."  
  


Harry plopped on his bed, swinging the curtains shut. He sighed at the welcome silence and unfolded the best gift yet that he got from the Weasley twins, whispering the incantation and watched as ink danced about pinpointing his location. He's always amazed of what the map shows, from the witty remarks of the map makers when he stumbled through a word till he closes the map because mischief has been managed. He felt the familiar flow of untraceable magic in the paper and wondered why he always felt nostalgic about it.  
  


"Show me Sirius Black." he muttered, eyes automatically scanning the paper but it didn't react. It can't be too silly, worrying when Sirius Black would attack again.  
  


Harry frowned when nothing happened. _Well, at least Sirius Black isn't in Hogwarts at the moment.._

"Show me Severus Snape." he murmured, lips halfway in a frown and a pout. Why Snape? Well, just because he can. The map shifted and he only caught a glimpse of a name right before the map focused on Snape.

"Who is Pad...?" Harry furrowed his brows before grimacing at the map when it zoomed in on Snape's name. Harry's eyes widened upon seeing multiple names show up beside Snape's. "Oh Godric, what are they up to now?"

\--

After half an hour of chasing Pansy around Hogwarts and Pansy cackling in delight for successfully making them work out once more, they were returned to the Slytherin dorms when Draco literally bumped into Snape. The angelic smile the blonde directed at the Potions Professor was not enough for them to get out of trouble and they were immediately marched to the common rooms.

"You three are not in any of the Manors, so I request you keep your shenanigans in place. It is unbecoming and shameful when your training is all for naught." Severus said, wandlessly fixing their windswept appearances. "And I advise not to run inside Hogwarts hallway or rooms not acquainted in your training unless you want a severe punishment from me."

"Sorry, Uncle Sev." Draco murmured, instantly flinching at his slip up. "I mean, Professor Snape."

Severus tutted, a frown almost permanent in his facial expression. "It seems the three of you are still in vacation mode. Then, as your Head of House, I will be the one to wake you up from it. Detention tomorrow at my quarters."

Severus couldn't help but feel a little bit exasperated at the immediate paling complexion of the trio. Clearly, their 'masks' are still in their trunks.

"Please don't tell my parents." the three said in unison. Draco had already started staring at a sleeping painting mouthing a plethora of punishments and Pansy had already tensed up as if she's going to fight again. Blaise however, stood still but Severus can tell he's calculating the risks of re-opening his healing wounds.

"Clearly, they'll have your heads when I say that you got detention the first week. Though may I say, that would've been a record." Snape said, smirking. His sarcastic tone was enough for his godson to cringe. "If you all did well tomorrow, rest assured that I would not tell. Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you take off the wards in your curtains when Prefects check in. Now, off you go."

Severus watched as the trio speed-walked inside, looking at him occasionally like they're cute little angels except Severus knew well enough that they're devil spawn when in mischief mode. He sighed, almost fondly, _Dear Salazar I must be going soft._

\--

Draco had the habit of doing what needs to be done first before anything else follows. So after separating with Pansy and going up to his room with Blaise, he immediately did some of his homework, arranged his desk meticulously, freshened and washed up and came out of the bathroom ready for bed. Fortunately, he dismantled his wards the moment a Prefect went in to investigate Crabbe and Goyle's whining complaint. Upon seeing that there really wasn't any wards or malicious spells, the Prefect fell for one of Draco's smiles and flowery words then left after telling them it's nearly curfew. Once the Prefect's gone, the wards stitched itself back once more.

Draco concluded today as a good and productive day, at least for himself. He bid the others good night, sighing hopelessly as Nott and the others were still drowning in homework (Nevermind the fact they just got out of the Hospital Wing and Nott was glaring at Draco for the inconvenience that befallen on him--not that Draco cared). Blaise, lounging comfortably in his bed and freshened up as well bid him a smirk and a goodnight. Draco was suddenly awake, his drowsiness seeping away when he saw the increasingly-becoming-trademark devious smirk. That just meant Blaise had done something and he hadn't noticed. 

_Whatever it is, hopefully it's not for me._ Draco's eyes narrowed at him in suspicion before going inside the curtain and flopping ungracefully on his bed. He winced as his head hit something hard and was totally not the headboard and more importantly not his goose feather filled pillow.

"Ow..." Draco groaned, rubbing his head. His hands came in contact with paper and he let out a sound of confusion.

Sitting up, begrudgingly at that, he stared curiously at the haphazardly wrapped package someone left on his bed. It wasn't there when the Prefect checked his bed but since it was protected by wards as well, Draco concluded his best friends did it. (Draco, Pansy and Blaise had been writing wards since they were nine, efficiently taught by Severus Snape. So far, only the three of them know how among Slytherin third years) Seeing a note that was probably the trigger fluttering down his blanket, Draco plucked it out.

_"Draco,_

_Another Christmas Present we know you'll love._

_Cheers,_

_P&B"_

Draco smiled at the note, cuddling the package close. It does thrum with Blaise's magical signature and an undertone of something else. It must be different from any gifts he's ever gotten from his friends. He held his breath and opened it. A box settled inside the numerous paper packaging and he let out a curious him as he started opening it.

Inside were two stacks of letters.

He froze. _Letters?_

Heart thumping wildly in his chest, he unraveled the paper and strings, hands desperately taking one envelope off the pile and upturning it. He gasped.

**Our Darling D**

_It's from JoKer._

He let out a disbelieving noise before he opened one letter, eyes unbelieving as he read and reread. His hands were shaky at best, disbelief and and a rush of endorphins rushing through his veins. He breathed deeply and felt the untraceable magical signature. Sure enough, the feeling of it is the same as the previous letters he received from his JoKer.

_The handwriting._

_The subtle smell of ginger tea._

_The content of the letter itself._

"It really is from them..." Draco muttered, he couldn't help but let his eyes be teary. "Oh, dear Salazar. How could this be--"

Draco ripped the curtains open, closed it back up as a split second afterthought before clutching Blaise's curtains open and proceeded on jumping on Blaise. Blaise laughed as he caught the overjoyed blond saying "Thank you" over and over again as he wandlessly closed his curtains once more.

"I have half-convinced myself that if you did jump me, I wouldn't let you get back there because you won't get any sleep at all." seeing Draco's bright teary eyes and the rare joyous smile he had on his face though, held him back. "but I guess you'll be fidgety so don't stay up too late reading all their letters. I'll tell you all about if but you can focus on reading first."

"Thank you, B. You're the best." Draco kissed his cheek. "And stop nagging like Mother."

"Go on and be done with it, you git." Blaise laughed, nudging Draco.

"Do you think Pansy would throw a hissy fit if I tackle her tomorrow?"

"We'll see."

Draco grinned. "Joker wrote to me lots."

"Yeah, I know." Blaise patted the blonde's head, poking his forehead in a silent way to tell him 'go'.

As Draco went back to his own bed, his magic mirrored his excitement and accidentally conjured glow in the dark stars on Blaise's curtains. Blaise snorted at his curtain's new design and settled back comfortably in his covers again and opened his book once more.

"Now, I wonder if he'll realize the other stack is a reply to his own letters." Blaise snickered at the glow in the dark stars in amusement.

\--

The morning after they got back to Hovwarts, the twins raced to the Owlery and sent a package to "D's Guardian Angel, whoever they may be". It seemed the Owl knew who it was and set off immediately. Seeing as there is no other parcel to deliver, the twins concluded their particular H.owl was bored. In the end, it's a good thing because that meant their package is sent off immediately.

After that, they went to the Gryffindor common room and effectively blocked Hermione from exiting and going to the library, no doubt with how many muggle notebooks she's carrying.

"HERMY!"

"No." Hermione deadpanned, doing a u-turn and making herself comfortable in a nearby couch. The notebooks floated around closely, landing on the table in an orderly fashion.

The twins dismissed her dismissal, getting comfortable across her on the carpeted floor. They looked at her expectantly and Hermione sighed.

"I am not checking your inventions or pranks and I am not your willing test subject. If it is about those two, leave. If this is also about Ron and Scabbers so help me Merlin, I will _seethe_." Seeing the twins shake their heads and grinning, Hermione gave up. "Fine. What is it?"

"Can you create like, a hundred copies of this or something?" Fred asked, handing a small stack of papers that Hermione cautiously checked with her wand if it is harmless before taking it off of Troublemaker #1. The twins rolled their eyes at her, though was used to her doing it because she does it every single time. "We can't find the perfect copying spell for it." _Read: We do but /shrug._

"What is it, anyway?" Hermione asked, accepting the file once she deemed it harmless. 

"Something we saw in a library." George said, shrugging.

Hermione's eyes widened, fingers rubbing the official seal. "Which library, troublemakers? This is a Ministry approved case report!"

"Oh! Then the Ministry library." The twins said, accompanied by another shrug. George yawned.

"Right, right. The GEMINI Library is open for reports and such, y'know." Fred quipped.

Hermione stared af the twins in confusion. "Gemini?"

The twins stared back. "Yeah. The Ministry has 12 libraries inside. Some guy named Arthur, not dad but maybe during Merlin's time, he was a bookworm like you, 'Mione."

"So then since it's twelve they appointed it as Zodiac. So the libraries were named after the constellations instead since stars knows all and such. Nine of those are for Ministry personnel only. Dad said The Unspeakables owns three, others are for general ministry personnel and some are for the Aurors only."

"Then GEMINI is one of the three open for the Wizarding folk. It stands for General Ministry Nickel Library."

"Why nickel?" Hermione asked, eyes bright and hand twitching for a pen or quill.

"Nickel.. Oh, because back then you trade Nickel to get inside. Now, you just have to pay for entrance and such. You can legally copy one document for 5 sickles since GEMINI is mainly for references." Fred shrugged. "Didn't Professor Sinistra tell you all these during Astronomy? She sneaks this info in her quizzes."

"Dad says it's holy ground for researches."

"Of course it is!" Hermione exclaimed, eyes brightening. "Do you think I can go to the three Ministry Libraries open for Wizarding Folk?"

"Sure. You're a Hogwarts student. You get a discount. 2 sickles and a knut instead of the 10 sickles entrance fee."

"FOR REAL? Why didn't ANY of you tell me this during first year!?" Hermione asked, annoyed at the lost opportunity.

Fred and George shot her a look. "Really, Hermy. You're surrounded by people not interested in books. Do you remember Harry and Ron inside the Florish and Botts? You want them inside a Ministry Library?"

"They'll never get out there alive the way they drool on books because they fell asleep waiting for you!"

Hermione huffed, "We are _so_ going when we get to Diagon Alley."

"Fine. We'll come with you. Madam Pince even knows this information, you know. It's a wonder no one told you yet." the twins said in unison. George tapped the report. "So, the copy?"

"Oh. I'll read it first." Hermione frowned. "I have to see if you boys are up to no good."

"Fine. We'll leave it with you for a night." Fred grudgingly said, getting up with George.

"Hermy, you should know we're almost up to no good." George snickered, striding away with Fred to their dorms.

Hermione sighed at the twins' antics and flipped to the second page. She froze, eyes wide at the content.

**Case report #DY390**

**SIRIUS ORION BLACK**

\--

JoKer was replying to his letters.

Letters he did not send, by the way.

When realization caught up to Draco, he threw an exasperated glance at the general vicinity of Blaise's bed.

_Meddling brother and sister, that's what Pansy and Blaise are_. Draco smiled fondly. _Supportive but annoying._

He settled down the bed and started reading once he saw it was chronologically arranged.

Soon, he was surrounded by open letters than his blanket and hours passed without his notice, Draco fell asleep re-reading them.

\--

Ron was occupied on shushing Scabbers who kept squeaking and panicking at the sight of Crookshanks.

The cat meowed something, swaying its tail and stared unnervingly at Scabbers.

Scabbers started shaking but Crookshanks kept staring.

"Mrow."

"Shoo!" Ron hissed. "Get away now!"

"Mrow."

The cat appeared to be smug, letting out another loud meow that Scabbers froze and the rat watched, ice cold fear thrumming in the its veins, as the cat went out the room.

** _Hey, rat._ **

** _He says he's 'it'._ **

** _He's coming._ **

Ron grumbled as he closed the door, grimacing when he saw Scabbers shaking from head to toe, squeaking pitifully as it buried itself under Ron's pillow. He sighed as he himself settled down while thinking:

_Poor Scabbers._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the 550 plus Kudos!!! Also the bookmarks and OMG the comments!!! I am so happy that my story has been getting the love it needed and deserved. Thank you for being here with me, darling readers! I am still experimenting with my writing and I am wholeheartedly amazed that you love it. I'll be fixing past chapters when I get the chance to. Until the next chapter! (heads up, it'll take longer this time. I have to get my phone fixed, my laptop is long gone :( .)
> 
> Stay safe, be careful, make hand washing a habit and observe proper social distancing! Sending virtual hugs to everyone!


	24. Replies from a Letter of Yesterdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JoKer's replies to Our Darling D's Letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Days have passed and I recently just realized that I haven't posted my story update yet. I hadn't had the chance to edit it or type up the next chapter but in a few days, I might have the time to! I was flitting around other fandoms and was inspired a lot but I'm too lazy to type it up /lol/. Hope everyone's been well and I hope you enjoy this update!
> 
> Same thing goes!  
Fred- aka Jo, Bold, calls Draco 'darling'  
George- aka Ker, normal, calls Draco 'Darling'

_JoKer,_

_Classes has been a joy to be in, there are so many interesting things to know! I know, such a Ravenclaw thing to say, but still!_

_A competent teacher in DADA, too! Imagine that. I never liked the past professors, my tutor loathed Lockhart with a passion and prohibited me from opening any of his books or listening to any Lockhart achievements. I guess the only thing he's great at was memory charms and that backfired on him, how ironic. My father was forced to read one of Lockhart’s books and he didn’t punish me for my grades in his subject, all because I showed him what our assignments should be. My mother scoffed and spread it to other mothers, which means Lockhart’s reputation is gone along with his memory. It would do him some good, I think._

_I quite enjoy Professor McGonagall's teachings, too. She gives out points indiscriminately and even though the Head of House in Gryffindor, she sees us as students first then from which House we are (although I noticed it's not like that during Quidditch). Professor Flitwick is very intelligent as well, I would like to duel with him sometime but I'm not yet good at it so maybe in a few years, perhaps you’d like to help me think up some tactics?_

_Which classes are you most excited for this year, JoKer? _

_ Are you having fun? _

_ How are both of you, I wonder._

_Yours,_

_D_

\--

** **Our Darling D,** **

We waited for months for your letters and we are very glad to receive some.

** **I wanted to write off Ravenclaw as your House, darling, but you are hella smart so I won't. I see you've been enjoying your classes this year. That's good! ** **

PROFESSOR LUPIN ROCKS!

That's slang for he's amazing, by the way. He is so good and has not fallen into any of our pranks. He's like a master of evading them. We were pranked by Peeves after one attempt and we still think Professor convinced the poltergeist to do it. We are proud to say, Darling, that we have not once fallen asleep to any of Professor Lupin's classes. Simply because he's scary about it. ****He did something to this classmates of ours who fell asleep and he is now the most alert in class. Fascinating.****

** **Lockhart SUCKS!** **

****You know, it was such a terrible thing our mom had been fascinated by that vain tool. We had to use mufflers so we wouldn't hear any his excerpts. It was awful but then we met you shortly after that so we just whispered and talked about you to drown her out when she's in her fan-woman moments. We haven't told you but we received an O grade with Lockhart, accidentally. We answered a multiple choice test and winged it, came back with high grade. We owled that quiz to Mom. She has it framed somewhere. After the news broke out he was a fraud, Mom was distraught. ****(Probably because we would never live it down the times she spoke poetry of him)

Maybe you haven't seen Professor McGonagall or Professor Flitwick get angry, you are younger than us, after all. Give it a few years, Darling. She's scary. Though, badass is a synonym to her name around here. In muggle term according to our friend, badass is someone you refer to who is amazingly talented at something. ****Professor Flitwick, now when he flicks his wand in some motion you cannot even understand, you run or you hide under the table because badass is a synonym to his name here according to our neighbors. He's a force to be reckoned, one said. We had our doubts because he fell for one of our pranks spectacularly BUT we are alert and we are vigilant and hopefully the Professor won't prank us back.****

We, for one, are excited for Potions. Just to see the suffering look Professor gives us when he gives us an A or T. ****There is no in between. Did you know we accidentally created an entirely different EFFECTIVE potion than the one we had to brew?**** He had to give us detention about it. We're consulting Professor Lupin about it because we're doing our best to woo him (so he could get in on our future pranks, that would be cool).

** **We are doing absolutely fine, with Sirius Black on the loose we are also on the lookout! Always stay safe!** **

Here for you, Darling!

** **Never gonna leave you, darling!** **

XOXO,

****Jo******** Sweetheart**** & Ker Honey

\--

_JoKer,_

_I'm free from two incompetent watchers! Isn't that good news?! I am so glad they were fired, they're a waste of galleons. How could they be so obvious about it and harassing me. They did an invasion of my privacy and even had the gall to corner me and threaten me. I sent the memories with the help of Professors and they were severely punished accordingly, which serves them right. _

_I know, I know. You want to prank them. Giving their names up, you'd know who I am_ _._

_I'm not ready for that yet, I'm sorry._

_I was going to write 'goodluck with your studies' but I guess you're both procrastinating again. Study, please._

_Yours,_

_D_

\--

** **Our darling D,** **

Now that is a good news we hope to hear a lot. I mean, how does one apply to be a Watcher? I certainly will volunteer if it's you. Your Father would never hear the end of our praises once we get started on how talented you are. I think he needs to be reminded about it, darling. Can you tell us if a spot is open? We could take hugs for payment. We'll even hug you for free.

****You do know that we are pranksters, darling. Why tells us stories about gits we would've wanted to be our test subjects?**** Yeah, Darling. ****Are you just telling a story or is it just a matter of time before you tell us their names because we are in need of some... Samplers********. ********We'll wait for you until you're ready to reveal some information about you. ****We certainly weren't hiding anything about us but if you're curious, just ask away.

You know us so well with the studying stuff, writing to you is better than writing essays, you know?

** **XOXO,** **

** **

****Jo sweetheart**** and Ker Honey

\--

_JoKer, _

_I forgot but a month ago, we had this subject. I know both of you are older so please tell me you’ve had had Care of Magical Creatures or I don’t know, still taking it. Hagrid, the gatekeeper of Hogwarts (as I assume you both know since you’re part of his Rooster Protection Squad) is surprisingly the new teacher._

_A hippogriff was our first subject, merlin, how shocking was that to see such a magnificent creature in front of you? If I hadn’t encountered one before, I’d have approached it rudely and end up having scratches._

_I am so happy to tell you that it approached me willingly! How’s that for first subject adventures?_

_Yours,_

_D_

\--

Our Darling D,

We do know Hagrid and yes, we're still part of the Rooster Protection Squad. I am happy to tell you that the roosters had formed a bond with us. ****All the pecking and the shrill cock-a-doodle-doos they make drives us wee b********i********t off when they do it at very timely intervals.**** I think, by this point, Hagrid thinks we're missing taking care of Mum's chickens and he thinks we're sweet. ****Can you re-read******** that, Darling? We're sweet.****

If motivated, Hagrid is a great teacher. He knows so much about creatures,especially the deadly ones. He has lots if friends in the forbidden forest, too.

****We met the hippogriff! Name's buckbeak, I think. It seems Hagrid introduced Buckbeak to every year that he handles from third to sixth years. Speaking of doing something rudely, We are glad you didn't do it, darling.**** There was a floating rumor of Buckbeak scratching a Fourth year Slytherin when it disrespected him and was sent off to Madam Pomfrey's! It would suck to hear you've been trampled on by Buckbeak.

** **I got to ride him. He's amazing, that one. He tried to make me crash by the lake but years of being on a broom, I know how to hold on tight. I reckon he's acknowledged I can ride him, he nudged me when I got off after all.** **

Well, I got to feed him. He is amazing, amazingly greedy for food. Hagrid had us stay for a while because Buckbeak wanted to play and the rest were too afraid to get past curtsying.

For first subject adventures, I daresay Potions was a blast!

** **Literally.** **

XOXO,

** **

****Jo Sweetheart**** & Ker Honey

** **

** **P.s Off to detention, darling!** **

\--

_JoKer,_

_Did I ever mention in any of our letters that could offend Professor Snape directly? Did I write a story about him set in an unflattering light?_

_If you do remember me doing so, please kindly remind me because I do not think I deserve this injustice._

_I may be great at Potions but doing something repeatedly because he told me I made a mistake (which I didn_ _’_ _t, I checked the recipe multiple times, I tell you) is infuriating._

_I cannot disclose any information on what I will be making, or rather, on what I am currently making but it is fascinating and quite wonderful to look at but the reason..._

_Who will drink it?_

_I am ever so curious_

_Although, I do have an inkling on who the potion is for._

_Let's do hope I'm right._

_Yours,_

_D_

-

** **Our darling D,** **

Oddly enough, you haven’t even told us you hate Professor Snape. Almost every student does because of his unfair scoring system and biased point giving. Also, because his words can cut sharper than our Potions knife. ****Although you do seem to spend time with him awfully often. Don’t tell us, darling, you’ve been in detentions all this time?! What did you even do? ****Highlighting the injustice, well his recipe on the board and in the book differs very much so maybe that’s why. We’ve long concluded you’re amazing at Potions, darling. And we’re guessing you pore into details and might miss some small changes not covered in the book but is in the board.

** **Potions is kinda like Arithmancy, y’know. You can get the same result if done in a different formula. That’s what we think because we aren’t taking Arithmancy at all. We see our friend solve those problems and they show us two different ways to solve it. That’s a different kind of magic, I tell you. Bloody mentally draining magic.** **

A potion you drink and you can’t disclose what it is… ****darling, please tell us if you’re brewing Amortentia.****

If so, can we have some?

XOXO,

****Jo Sweetheart**** & Ker Honey

P.S Who drinks the Amortentia? ****We volunteer.****

P.P.S If it’s Felix Felicis, we volunteer too!

** **P.P.P.S It it’s Polyjuice, we have a strand of Professor Snape’s hair** **

\--

_JoKer,_

_I know, I know. Me writing to both of you must come to an end. For now, it's become an unbearable habit of me to update you on what I am doing. I am curious about your well-being as well, playing pranks all year certainly is not healthy. I met a dog recently, by the way. I have an inkling as to who it belongs. I don't believe it's a stray with how smart they really are._

_I am currently writing to both you in the dead of the night so I could calm down._

_I supposed you already knew but Sirius Black attacked Hogwarts._

_A lot of students didn't know how he impenetrated Hogwarts defenses. A lot in my House are scared. Other Houses, as well. It must've been a shock to everyone when we all slept in the Great hall. Did you get enough sleep that night? I didn't. No amount of cushioning charms and warming char_ _m_ _s could stave off the coldness of the magical signatures around me that night due to fear. Someone had to slip me some Dreamless Sleep but it was a restless sleep. How about you that night? Did you stay together? I do hope so._

_Anyway, back to the topic. I know how Sirius Black got in. He was a Gryffindor once, an adventurous spirit roaming these very hallways. Having ridiculous amounts of courage and bravery must've unlocked hidden pathways of Hogwarts that not a lot of people knew during his days and he still knows it._

_Appar_ _e_ _ntly, Filch has been muttering about it for days now. Even he didn't know some passageways. Hogwarts is a magical castle created by the Four Founders and they didn't even specified a lot of rooms because it is up to the current Headmaster to appoint what will happen in the rooms. I read about in Hogwarts: A History. It was fascinating how there are still rooms unused and rooms that could be made! So as I was rereading it, I realized Black must've known this and roamed all over the castle and he knows each and every secret passageway. That must be it._

_Also, I am here to write that Sirius Black is innocent. For me. I know you may not believe me, JoKer. But I am serious about this. No pun intended._

_There was so much that happened in the war and that day, being the day they vanquished You-Know-Who, for all I know they kept the case as witness reported and strutted off to celebrate, continued pitying the guy who had lost his everything and deeming him a murderer. Perhaps those who handled his case were a bunch of incompetent fools that swept off his case like dust under an old carpet._

_After all, after a bunch of investigating (without reading unreliable sources), I found out he never even had a trial. Even a veritaserum wasn't induced. That was highly stupid of the Wizengamot, isn't it?_

_I hope I'll get the courage to send the letters to you, JoKer._

_I miss you both._

_Yours,_

_D_

\--

Our Darling D,

A long letter! How rare.. ****and touching.**** Now first things first, where was the dog located? Because we haven’t seen any dog around Hogwarts ever since we started here and we’re looking to pet it. We have nothing against owls, toads or cats but dogs usually eats your homework and we are so sad we couldn’t use it as an excuse. If it’s a stray, can we keep it or something, the Professors will have a field day when we make it run through the Hogwarts hallways, terrorize a few portraits. ****Oh and we are totally fine, we’ve designed a few pranks with you in mind since you’re an absolutely witty person and your mind is a gold mine of ideas. We don’t really mind that you write to us, darling. In fact, send all of your letters to us! We don’t mind, we wrote to you lots as well! We’ll send it soon enough.****

Ah yes, the big sleepover in the Great Hall. We’ll have you know, Darling, that it isn’t the first time that Hogwarts students had a big sleepover in the Great Hall, there was this prank in our second year that didn’t end well. Oops. You must be one of the students Madam Pomfrey fussed about, she fed hundreds of students Dreamless Sleep. We even had to do warming charms for the younger people in our House because we’re quite good at it.

****Going back to Sirius Black, we are unsurprised you want him to be the topic but we are surprised you see him as innocent. It seems you haven’t heard the rumors of what he’d done as much as we had. You wrote so convincingly I’m doubting even what my parents said to him, that Black went insane in Azkaban. You’re right about him being an adventurous Gryffindor, we know some adventurous Gryffindors ourselves. ****Quite close to them, in fact. Secret passageways in Hogwarts, huh? Very fishy and very sneaky! We might have to look for it and stand guard. ****You’re right about that night, darling. What you said got us thinking. It really is common in wizard folk to hurry up the clean up just to get up and celebrate. That night must’ve had a lot of people smashed enough to distort the truth ****OR was too impatient and just decided to let Sirius Black rot in Azkaban.

It has been a long time since the Wizangemot people is full of rubbish even until now. Don’t get us started on them.

** **We missed you lots, darling!** **

XOXO,

****Jo Sweetheart**** & Ker Honey

\--

_JoKer,_ _  
_ _  
_ _I just landed on such a big secret. It's been an itch that I cannot scratch for a _ _while _ _now but it is now finished._ _  
_ _  
_ _Done. Negotiated. Discussed!_ _  
_ _  
_ _Finally, I can sleep in peace._ _  
_ _  
_ _Good night._ _  
_ _  
_ _Yours,_ _  
_ _  
_ _D_ __  
_  
_ _\--_

Our Darling D,

Darling, you do know that if you send us an obscure, out of context, letter we are filled with hundreds of questions and only you can answer? ****And you’re an absolute tease about it withholding information so we are forever curious.****

What was the secret? ****Who did you negotiated with?**** What kind of discussion? ****Are you doing something illegal/against the rules and why weren’t we invited?**** Did you threaten someone? ****Did someone just gave in because you were too persistent?**** Did you do okay? ****How can we help?**** How many days did you not sleep peacefully for this? ****How many days did you stew over this particular topic?**** Is the discussion really important? You do know that you have to take care of yourself and not negotiate too much, right? ****What kind of itch were you talking about? Probably an educational itch but what kind?**** Yeah, was it the I-can’t-sleep-until-I-finish-this-book itch or the I-won’t-sleep-until-I-found-out-what-happened kind? ****We made those up but our friend is a bookworm and we’re certain they’re losing sleep because of it. ****What was the final verdict?

** **darling, do you remember your letter saying ‘finally, I can sleep in peace’? We’d hope you wake up and explain.** **

We’re too curious to sleep.

XOXO,

****Jo Sweetheart**** & Ker Honey

_\--_

_JoKer, _

_It would be quite embarrassing on my part but I felt it necessary to ask for your assistance._

_As I told you the previous letter, I believe that Sirius Black is indeed innocent. Attached is a copy of a transcript from the Ministry records on what happened during Halloween, the day Potter vanquished You-know-who. It is clearly stated that Black was sent straight into Azkaban without a trial._

_Where is the justice?_

_I cannot stand by and let this case go cold once more._

_I need both of your help to sp_ _r_ _ead this transcript around Hogwarts. I want to know the truth about what happened on Sirius Black's sentence._

_Please help me._

_I am forever grateful if you did._

_Yours,_

_D_

-

Our Darling D,

****You are a very sneaky person.**** This document is certainly not found in GEMINI Library since Sirius Black’s case was deemed as case sensitive report but it is amazing that there is a GEMINI logo in front of the transcriptions. ****Please don’t tell us this is what the negotiations your previous letter talked about. How did you get a LEO-certified copy of Sirius Black’s report ****(That are for Auror’s eyes only! )**** get turned into a GEMINI-certified copy??****

****It’s alright if we don’t know but let me just say we are proud of your sneaky ways, darling.**** You are so full of surprises as always.

Don’t worry about it, we’ll spread it anonymously across Hogwarts and of course, let the students spread it to their homes.

** **We look forward to the chaos it will bring.** **

** **On the bright side, the Ministry people resting their foot on their tables and gossiping has much to do.** **

We’re such good people.

XOXO,

****Jo Sweetheart**** & Ker Honey

\--

_JoKer,_

_It's nearing Christmas soon, how are both of you? The snow is falling relentlessly and the cold is unforgiving. I'm quite blessed the common rooms are so warm, the classrooms too. The hallways though? My chocolate stock depleted because of the energy I have to use in order to maintain warming charms from head to toe all day._

_Can you make me a portable sun? In return, I'll make you a portable rain, I'm quite skilled at water spells._

_If I send a letter... Will you write back?.._

_I'll understand if you don't want to. It's okay, too._

_You both were hurt about me abruptly ending our friendship and I apologize for that._

_Yours,_

_D_

\--

** **Our darling D,** **

We are always fine, sticking together through sickness and in health. Did we tell you it’s been years since we’ve been sick and the last one’s because of Dragon pox. ****We’re more concerned about you since you are obviously very attuned to the weather. ****Did you receive the chocolate fudge in your package? ****We included the fudge balls you liked and some sugar quills to keep up your energy.****

A PORTABLE SUN. Brilliant!

** **You are such a gold mine of ideas, darling!** **

Don’t ever think we hate you or we’re angry at you. If we ever are, our friends say we are very obvious about it and although yes, it hurt that our friendship abruptly ended, ****we understood that you’ll be in more trouble interacting with us than not. We’re working on something to combat that, though.****

And as an answer to your question if we’ll ever write back…

** **Ta-dah!** **

We did.

** **Of course we will, you’re important to us, darling!** **

So we will always write back!

XOXO,

****Jo Sweetheart**** & Ker Honey

-

_Joker,_

_Christmas Holidays are coming, I was just writing after I finished my exams. The results are tomorrow. I’m scared of going home with it. I don’t know what punishment I’ll have if I ever don’t take the desired place my father wanted me to have. I’m tired of hearing how incompetent I am not surpassing a muggleborn,a Raven, a puff, a snake, a lion. I am so tired of hearing how useless and how worthless I am, so tired of burdening my tutor with my Father’s words of not being competent enough, I am so scared my Father will fire my tutor, he’s the only one who keeps me safe now that my other helper is gone. _

_I still don’t know what to get both of you for Christmas, I haven’t had the chance to make contact with you for months now, after all. I wanted to get both of you a nice camouflage cloak or something to help both of you when you’re both endangering yourselves while you’re out in the dormitories outside of curfew. _ _D_ _o you both still like pranks? Have you been studying? I’ve so much to ask, but can’t be bothered to write._

_I apologize I hadn’t had the courage to send my gift to both of you, though._

_I miss you both._

_H_ _alf a year almost went past and I find myself missing your letters._

_Yes, e_ _ven if you both use parchment paper spilled with ginger tea. I know we talked about recycling but please, don’t waste good tea._

_I hope to have the courage to send some of my letters. _ _A_ _t least, even if I send them, I won’t know if you’ve burned it or not._

_Y_ _ours,_

_D_

-

Our Darling D,

****We’re sorry this is happening to you. You should focus on your exams and not the consequences after. You won’t know about the results yet but we do know that you’ll pass. You’re a genius! At least, we think you are. ****But! Whatever grades you will have as a result, be happy about it because you earned it for yourself and not for your parents or your friends. This, coming from your troublemakers, we are pleased to inform you that we didn’t have a T this semester. ****Your results must’ve been filled with O’s and E’s! That’s brilliant, darling! If your tutor stuck by for a long time, then your Father won’t get rid of them easily. Breathe and think about why and then you’ll calm down before you know it. ****

Remember that you are not useless and you are certainly not worthless!**** Your grades does not define who you are and who you want to be, you can be greater than any student here in Hogwarts as long as you give yourself the chance to accept that mistakes happen and life is unpredictable. ****Which in that case, Jo and I are greater than any student in Hogwarts, be one too and join us, darling.

We already got what we wanted from Christmas! Yes, your Guardian Angel made sure to make our wish come true! We still love pranks and getting fresh new ideas for it just by reading your letters. ****We still can’t believe you ask if we’re studying, for you darling, yes we are****.

We missed you so much and we are so happy your friends found a way to contact us.

** **That means we can write to you more, right? We could just address it to them instead of you!** **

About the ginger thing, uh funny story

** **Ker spilled the tea in our year’s worth of parchment paper so there really wasn’t anything we can do about it than use it.** **

I’d really want you to hex Jo sometime, Darling. He’s been entirely mean.

** **Ker’s just being sulky he broke Mum’s teapot and got detention in the house. Anyways, we are always here for you, darling!** **

Never gonna leave you, Darling!

XOXO,

****Jo Sweetheart**** & Ker Honey

P.S We solemnly swear that we will never burn your letters ****even if we are up to no good.****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem, yes. It was supposed to be just Joker's replies but I included Draco's letters so you won't have to go back and see which letter Joker's been replying to. Fun fact: The arithmancy friend was Lee! I haven't checked the spellings of the potions yet because I'm tired to geek out my HP stuff and all of it is from memory and my headcannons so yes, Lee Jordan is a genius too and he's just as much as a troublemaker with the twins. AND YES, the twins do have a strand of hair from each Professor (even Minnie McGee)..for research purposes. AND YES, DRACO DIDN'T GET TRAMPLED BY BUCKBEAK BECAUSE HE IS A PUREBLOOD WITH LOTS OF INTERACTIONS WITH MAGICAL CREATURES FIGHT ME ON THAT. HE'S THE DISNEY PRINCESS OF THIS STORY OKAY--
> 
> Ahem, anyway...Thank you for the 600 kudos! OHMYGOD, now that was a shocker when I checked earlier! The comments as well that kept me smiling for days, the bookmarks and hits too! You all are amazing! See you in the next chapter! /virtual hugs/


	25. One Revelation a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which cousins interact, introductions are in order and the twins start their Innocent Black Operation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my darling readers! I am back and am certainly posting this to meet my deadline and not because I totally forgot to update a week ago. Things had been hectic as of late. English isn't my first language so I'm apologizing in advance again.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

  
Sometime during the first week the students were back in Hogwarts, Sirius tackled Draco as Padfoot while the blond was innocently out for his morning walk (Once Sirius admitted that it was him who was lurking in the shadows, Draco changed his nightly walks back since the nights at Hogwarts are getting dowwnright chilly). Being abruptly tackled, Draco was about to whip his wand out when he ungracefully landed bum first on the ground only to just slump further to the ground when he saw who had the audacity to attack him in broad daylight. He sighed exasperatedly, tickling the dog's sides.

"You're back!" Draco laughed, hugging the huge black dog licking his face and wandlessly Vanishing the slobber. "I am so glad you're safe. By safe meaning not arrested yet."

The dog let Draco sit up, circling around him and urging him to get up. Draco did just to stop the insistent tugging and proceeded to follow the dog until they reached a cave well inside the Forbidden Forest. Draco stared at the messy place, unimpressed.

"Months into being a wanted person and they can't find you because you live in a cave? Huh."

The dog sat, tail wagging until it became human, Sirius sitting cross legged and grinning at Draco.

"Missed ya, cous." Sirius drawled out, followed with a wink. Draco scoffed.

"Can't say the same. I was basking in comfortable silence while you're gone."

Sirius pouted. "You are getting sassier and sassier as the day goes."

"How's your mission?" Draco cut in.

"The same as any mission goes: Fine." Sirius waved a dismissive hand as he raked his fingers through his now luscious black hair.

"Who even gave you a mission?"

"I did." Sirius grinned, bordering on a sinister one. "I had to oversee if Harry got back all right from Hogwarts, terrorized a few birds here and there, got Harry a gift so he could beat you at Quidditch more. Also, to show myself somewhere faaaaar from Hogwarts so they won't think to look for me here."

"...and where did you end up?" Draco asked, raising a perfect brow, dismissing the Quidditch jab.

"Egypt.” Sirius announced with a cheer. Draco fought the urge to facepalm. "The tombs were no joke. There are cursed ones everywhere."

"Egy- How did you even get past the wards AND the immigration sites?"

Sirius rolled his eyes at the show of Dramatic Flair. "Cousin. I'm the Head of my Noble House or something. My magic power is not going to drain so easily so I figured I'm just gonna wing it and try to do some more illegal acts such as illegal apparition. That’s why almost everyone’s out to get me, I’m too powerful to set loose not to mention I have a seat in the Wizengamot if I officially want it, too."

"You are going to get charges on your innocent name." Draco couldn’t help but say <strike>(nag)</strike>. He frowned. "Also, you'll splinch yourself. The distance is too great."

"Innocent" Sirius snorted, shrugging off a twig stuck to his hair. "It's been tainted for generations. Illegal apparition is the mildest thing I could contribute to it."

"Still doesn't change the fact that you are innocent in this particular case." Draco grunted, looking around. Done with the subject, he blinked as he realized a few landmarks. "Oh, hey. You were close enough to someone I'd like you to meet."  
  
"Who?" Sirius stared at Draco suspiciously. "I made sure to pick this place because it's secure."

This time, it was Draco's turn to grin. Sirius had a split second thought and made a mental note not to rub his mannerisms to the kid because he sure saw the same sinister grin he did earlier in his little cousin’s.

"You'll see." Draco said, almost cheekily. Draco stood up and waved a cleaning charm on his robes to get rid of dirt, twigs and anything earthly. "Follow me."

Sirius frowned at Draco, crossing his arms. "You're a horrible person for giving me anxiety like this, you know. It is bad for my health. I thought you cared for it."

Draco raised one sassy brow. Sirius sighed helplessly.

"Alright, go on then. Lead me to wherever it is you want to go. My doom, my death, for example."

Draco snorted, "More like your salvation."

Sirius perked up. "Now, I'm curious."

"Careful, cousin. Didn't you hear the muggle saying about curiousity kills dogs?." Draco called out, leading the way.

Sirius stared hard at Draco's back and considered correcting the child. He shrugged.

"Close enough."

\--

They walked for ten minutes, making idle conversation before they arrived at a clearing.

"Where is this?" Sirius asked, mentally recalling landmarks to the place.

"Just a few ways by Hagrid's hut." Draco answered before whistling shrilly.

"Just who did you want me to meet you're doing something undignified? Careful there, you'll be the source of Lucius losing his hair."

Draco scoffed. "On the contrary, whistling is a must because not everyone can do it. Father purchased a Magical Creature Trade and I had to learn ten different whistles for different Magical Creatures during the Christmas hols and it was annoying though educational. I'm supposed to be learning how to manage it by summer." Draco snickered at Sirius' sneer at the last bit.

"So I'm meeting a Magical Creature?" Sirius frowned at Draco's faux proud look he sent the Animagus' way.

"Congratulations, cousin. You're not much of a lost cause."

Sirius huffed and was about to retaliate when he heard majestic flapping of wings. The wind rustled through the trees and he could see an outline of the creature circling the clearing before swooping down with a sharp cry, snapping its beak and folding its wings as it landed. Sirius stared incredulously at the creature in front of them.

**_A hippogriff_**.

"A fucking-"

"Majestic creature to be respected by magical folk." Draco hissed and Sirius could hear the silent '_Language_' and Sirius gestured wildly at the hippogriff for emphasis.

The hippogriff chirruped, paying Sirius no mind and walked up to Draco. The hippogriff then nudged the blond, nuzzling it as Draco hugged the, in Sirius' opinion, oversized chicken.

"Cousin, meet Buckbeak." Draco smiled, Buckbeak thrilled. "Buckbeak, meet my hopeless cousin. He's Sirius Black."

Draco side-eyed Sirius, remembering the original way of greeting a hippogriff. "Cousin, you need to bow."

Sirius rolled his eyes mentally and all but bowed half-heartedly, Buckbeak stared at the bowing man and huffed. Draco laughed, stroking its feathers. 

"Come on now, give him a chance. I know, the bow was pathetic."

Sirius was about to hiss at Draco but the hippogriff listened and clambered over to the innocent criminal. Buckbeak stared eye to eye at Sirius for a few seconds (with Sirius almost being cross-eyed) before it chirruped and nudged his head in approval.

Sirius chuckled, ruffling Buckbeak's feathers.

"You don't know any boundaries,huh, you oversized chicken?- OW!"

Draco snickered as Buckbeak nipped Sirius' fingers at the insult. "Eh, you deserved it."

"This is not fair, two vs. one, I'm outnumbered here." Sirius whined, sucking the fingers Buckbeak nipped. Buckbeak circled on Sirius, shoving him down and lying on his lap. "Ugh. You're a clingy one, aint ya?" Sirius groaned, sitting up and patting the hundred plus pounds magical creature on his lap.

Buckbeak rolled over and simply laid his head on Sirius. Said man raised a brow at its antics before conceding and stroking the feathers closest to him.  
"Ah, look at that. You're best friends that quick." Draco cooed, settling by Buckbeak's wings and rearranging it.

"So why did you introduce this guy to me?" Sirius asked after a few minutes of Hippogriff pampering. "It can't be because Hagrid needs a petsitter."

"No, I introduced him to you so you can save each other." Draco replied, on the process of cleaning Buckbeak's wings via cleaning charms. "Some fourth year is trying to have him beheaded because Buckbeak scratched him for being rude."

Sirius winced before rubbing Buckbeak's neck. "So you have it rough too, huh, buddy?"

Buckbeak let out a grumble.

"This way, if Dementors found you unexpectedly, you can just fly away from here with Buckbeak." Draco stared at the innocent criminal duo "or maybe I could just suggest to Hagrid to change his name to something not abysmal...and leave you be."

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding."

"No, you weren't."

"Yes, I wasn't."

Buckbeak grunted, tapping his hooves.

"Oh, yeah. It was about time for your meal." Draco drifted off, suddenly tense as he casted a 'Tempus' charm. "Hagrid might come."

Sirius shrugged, "I'll turn to Padfoot then."

Buckbeak stared incredulously as Sirius transformed into a dog in front of him. Buckbeak let out a surprised noise, looking at Draco then at the dog that barked at him. Draco held the hippogriff before it could try to kick the playful dog barking at Buckbeak. (If Draco's betting a galleon, he'll bet Sirius was laughing at Buckbeak's similar reaction) (_note: he'd win it.)_

"Yes, Buckbeak, that's Sirius too."

Buckbeak's judging eyes looked straight at Sirius and huffed.

Before Draco or Sirius could even decipher Buckbeak's reaction, a voice called out.

"Buckbeak! Time for your meal!"

  
Padfoot dove on a bush.

\--

Inside the castle, by the rotating staircase, the twins followed Hermione around Hogwarts, shooting each other silent looks before they shrugged. Fred cleared his throat.

"Uh, 'Mione... Just wondering, where are we going?"

Certainly when the Brightest Witch of Their Age looks at them and says 'Follow me', you follow.

Where exactly, they don't know yet.

"Just a hint." George requested. "Feel free to lead us to wherever it is you want to go."

"Our doom, maybe." Fred quipped.

"Our death, for example." George supplied.

Hermione turned and frowned at them. "Not those, actually."

She stopped by a door hidden by the shadows.

"More like, your request."

The twins went inside the room and their eyes widened.

In it was hundreds of copies of the Sirius Black case report stacked on abandoned desks and dusty chairs.

"Untraceable, for the most part. I thought it would be a shame to just spread it on Gryffindor so I made more. You can distribute about a hundred and fifty in each of the four houses, give or take." Hermione tapped a stack. "You're welcome."

"Did we ever tell you you're brilliant, 'Mione?" The twins asked simultaneously, grinning at the documents. "Leave the distribution to us."

Hermione smirked. The moment she finished the transcript, she was horrified at what she read and sought to make up for her actions before.

"Let justice be served."

\--

Buckbeak let out a caw and circled around Draco, stomping his hooves in delight. Draco deemed it was probable Buckbeak's snacks are being delivered. And it just so happens that he knows that particular voice.

"We're right here!" Draco called out when another voice called out Buckbeak's name.

  
Buckbeak flapped its wings at the smell of his snacks. Overgrown leaves rustling and twigs breaking was the sign of someone approaching. Draco laid a hand on Buckbeak's back in case the hippogriff decided to tackle the ones delivering food because they were definitely not Hagrid. A knife slashed through random vines that was certainly not where the original path was.

Draco smiled brightly at the appearance of the ones delivering Buckbeak's snacks. Said delivery people were squabbling and Buckbeak groaned, scuffling the ground.

"I told you that path was the right one. You almost had us getting lost."

"I apologize, your Grace. My reliable sense of direction has failed me once more. Tis would not happen again, your excellency. That, I assure you."

Draco laughed as Pansy threw the knife she was holding at Blaise, who swooped down the ground to dodge the Parkinson Knife.

"Damn it, woman! Can't you take a joke?!"

"Damn it, peasant! Can't you just die?!"

Blaise stood up, Draco waving a cleaning charm on him as he snickered. "Stop teasing Pansy about her Princess phase, B. You know she hasn't gotten over it yet."

"_Draco Lucius Malfoy_." Pansy hissed, flashing another knife as she crossed her arms. "Do not talk to me like that."

"Yes, your Highness."

"DRACO!"

Draco immediately stepped back, Buckbeak stepping forward and letting out a sound akin to an intimidating growl. Pansy sneered at the hippogriff, levitating a bucket of dead ferret and placing it a few feet away from Draco.

"Go eat, Buckbeak. Don't pick fights you can't win."

Buckbeak nudged Draco's head before sauntering over his snacks. The sound of bone crunching was the background noise as the trio decided upon a truce. Blaise tucked back his white handkerchief (which was a flag moments ago), before crossing his arms and staring down at Draco.

"Where have you been, young man?"

"Calm down, _Mother_. I was out for my walk and decided to come here." Draco replied, shrugging.

"Yeah, you suck at lying, dear." Pansy nodded sagely, sending a cleaning charm around Draco's unkempt appearance due to Buckbeak's nudges. Her eyes sharpened and narrowed into slits as she held a signal to be quiet. She held up a dagger out of nowhere and tensed. Blaise wisely kept quiet and kept an eye out for attackers near Buckbeak. Pansy wordlessly threw the Parkinson dagger on a bush where a surprised noise sounded. A second later, a dog came jumping out. Pansy stated at it, unimpressed. "Dray, sweetheart, we already talked about adopting certainly unhealthy and possibly dangerous Magical strays."

Draco crossed his arms again and glared, "I'm sorry, _Mother_. He was the one who approached me first. Not me."

"Draco, you can't keep a dog! Your Father forbid you to have one after that Jade dragon."

"Let Cepheus out of this. A dragon and a dog is two different things." Draco frowned.

"No, but you spoil your pets." Blaise commented on the side, throwing a dead ferret somewhere and Buckbeak following it. "You know, remember that one time Cepheus refused to move out of your vault because you said it was yours and needed to be protected that's why Cepheus claimed your vault as his hoard? Yeaah, your Father didn't like that because Cepheus was supposed to be bought by a French conglomerate."

"He didn't like it that the dragon swore loyalty to me not him." Draco replied, shrugging. He gestured at the dog who was looking far too amused at the moment. Draco glared at Padfoot and the dog righted its expression to an innocent one. "Besides, I already checked him for fleas and the like and there's nothing. He's not feral or anything. I call him Black because he blends with the dark."

Pansy hummed, staring at the dog. A swiss knife she was playing while Draco spout excuses was suddenly thrown by a three and the dog tensed. Draco sent her a disgusted look as a Horklump died.

"You better clean your knife away from the common rooms." Draco said. Pansy sent him 'I do what I want' shrug.

Blaise chuckled at the interaction. He squatted by the dog and patted its head.

"Dray, why didn't you tell us you found a dog? It looked like you're nourishing it back to health."

"Because I am." Draco replied, proud to see the results as well. "And because you both would've been caught by Professor if I ever did tell."

Seeing Blaise approach the dog and the dog playfully circled around Blaise, Pansy sighed.

"Fine but we'll be setting him free soon." Pansy stated. "The dog looks so much like a grim he'll scare others, anyway."

The dog barked, wagging his tail excitedly. Pansy chuckled reaching to pat the dog too. Once her hand touched the dog's fur, she froze.

"Draco, dear." She said monotonously. Draco stiffened minutely and Blaise raised his defenses, his hand reaching for his wand just in case.

"Yes, Pans?"

Pansy squatted down, stroking the curious dog. Her smile was terrifyingly sweet as she stared down at the dog, her wand suddenly pressing lightly at the dog's stomach.

"Why is Black emitting a Wizard signature on my ring?" She asked, showing off the said ring, pulsing faintly with light as she kept her hand in place.

Draco bit back a curse, forgetting the ring Pansy's (ex) betrothed gifted to her lets her sense a wizard, a creature,a muggle or a halfblood by pulse of magic.

Pansy's eyes stared at one panicked silvery grey eyes to another set in front of her and it clicked, everything suddenly falling into place. She waved a hand and got Blaise to stand down, he was one spell away to raise a Slytherin flare signal after all.

"Don't alert, Professor Snape, B. He'll have a heart attack." Pansy commanded, standing up and wandlessly accioing her knives and daggers back to her person.

"Why?" Blaised asked, skeptical.

With a wave of her wand, all the weapons she carried circled around Black, her victorious smirk the sharpest of them all.

"His godson was taking care of Sirius Black. He'll have nightmares about it." 

Blaise gawked, the dog's jaw dropped and Draco felt faint.

Parkinson women are dangerous.

Perhaps, curiosity _can_ kill a dog.

\--

Sneakily distributing a hundred and fifty copies undetected to the Hufflepuff house was easy. Well, they did have to crawl several times to deliver it but Fred and George wouldn't be students who are amazingly brilliant at pranks if crawling isn't one of their skill sets.

A simple color change of robes and temporarily eating a Hair Color Cookie, they were welcomed in Hufflepuff dorms immediately. The Hufflepuff common room is a simple looking room as if you're visiting your grandmother. Indoor plants and hanging plants were placed in stategic places, crocheted and knitted blankets were all over, comfortable couches and plush pillows littered every carpet. The whole common room smelled of Lavender, the Hufflepuff choice of smell for the week, as to lessen anxious thoughts and relax tension in body and room. The best thing was that everything had a splash of Hufflepuff pride. Oh, and that by three in the afternoon (on a weekend), all Hufflepuffs are gathered by the Greenhouses to have tea. (Or smoke weed or something equivalent -Lee Jordan's theory)

Fred and George never failed to be amused by the weekly change of smell in the common room and was always successful in invading it weekly to know (the Hufflepuff students couldn't fathom how they could get in or how they knew how the common room smelled). And so, with a series of spells coming out of their wands with practiced ease, the stack of transcripts were glued to the ceiling with a charm to disengage the spell once they were out of the room and a Hufflepuff steps foot inside the common room.

As soon as it was secured, they rolled out of the common room unscathed. Sure enough, minutes later, a seventh year Hufflepuff arrived and crawled inside. Not even five minutes later, the seventh year ran out with a familiar stack of papers on hand.

"Five sickles he screams Professor Sprout's name first."

"Five on Professor McGonagall."

"You're on." The twins said in unison, mission temporarily on hold to see who won the deal.

"Professor Flitwick! Oh thank Helga, I saw you."

The twin grins on the twin's faces melted into a frown as they rounded the corner and grimaced at the scene. Without any prompting, they did a u-turn and speedwalked to the Ravenclaw dormitory before their Head of House gets there first.

Of course, there wasn't a way they could get in the Ravenclaw common rooms without solving a riddle. (They could guess it half the time but Lee was most definitely their hidden ace in most of it.). The common room itself was cozy, a floor to ceiling bookshelf dominated two walls and the stairway. The door to the rooms, as they explored once in a blue moon (many moons), were the bookshelf that had books in all the shades and spectrum of the Ravenclaw blue (boys) and gold (girls). The weekly change the common room had was the self-changing books wherein the content of the bookshelf changes by the end of the week and is rerurned in the Library. As the Librarian says, "If it ain't there then check again next week." The twins supposed there was a reason the Ravenclaw House was ahead with their assignments all the time.

Now, back to the delivery. It was a simple trick, really. Lee was even in on it. All Lee had to do was borrow a book in the Ravenclaw dormitory for his Quidditch commentary because it only had one copy. The Ravenclaw prefect let him in and under supervision, he was able to get the reference book and escorted out. Lee had gone in there the same time the twins was crawling by the Hufflepuff dorms and was long gone when the Ravenclaw dormitory was flooded by transcripts chaotically flowing from an open window. There were several screams of surprise (and outrage) and the twins high-fived as the last of the transcripts sweeped inside the window before it slammed shut. Situated in the walkway with just the precision to open the window Lee wandlessly opened moments ago and flooding the dormitory with more paper, it was a job well done.

"It was a good thing we put an anti-crease spell in their transcripts."

"Or else it would be ruined now."

The twins snorted in laughter, heading back to the Gryffindor dorms. 

_The lions are in for a different trick and definitely a treat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Jk Rowling, I'm sorry I'm not really sorry for messing up Book 3. It's my favourite book. I promise.
> 
> Love, ENDisI
> 
> __
> 
> I'm typing up the final version of the next chapter which will be up sooner than you think! Also, Sirius and Buckbeak gets along so well, they probably created the Innocent Criminal club where they get accused lol. Also, the whistling thing, it's me. I can't whistle. I've been trying for years.
> 
> I stand by the common rooms having weekly changes. It would be boring if it wasn't interesting!
> 
> \--
> 
> Thank you for the love you've given me through Kudos (664 now, omg), comments (200+ including mine which means 100 comments or so by readers!) bookmarks and hits! I never thought this story would get a chance to be a favorite for some of my readers and it warmed my heart. Continue to take care of yourselves and be cautious! Keep safe, my darling readers!


	26. Eventful day, eventful night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sirius meets the Silver Trio, Fred and George continues the distribution, something about Watchers and after curfew adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been working on something indulgently and got a burst of inspiration so I added something in this chapter that's why the wait was long and I think this chapter is longer too. So take a deep breath, remember to blink and read on one of my favourite chapter in this story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

  
Padfoot stared at the Parkinson Lady in front of him in shock. He closed his mouth and adopted a pensive look despite the knives levitating around him threateningly. It would've looked comical since he's still in dog form but, huh. He can't believe third year students found out he's an animagus. _The future looks promising._

"I told you Sirius Black will come in Hogwarts." Pansy stated, her smirk turning smug Blaise wanted to throw her a dead ferret. Sadly, Buckbeak was munching on the last one.

Draco finally moved, carefully putting himself between Padfoot and Pansy.

"I believed you. That's why I was careful on seeing if the dog was really him or not."

"How long has this been going on?"

Draco looked away, a pout on his lips. "...Last year before the hols.."

His best friends stared at him in disbelief. Blaise snapped out of it, pulling Draco with a side hug as he chuckled.

"Now, that is a record even for you." Blaise remarked proudly.

"It was a secret worth keeping." Draco replied, smiling slightly.

"I get it. I do." Blaise patted Pansy's shoulder. "Drop the knives, woman."

Pansy sneered at Blaise before the knives gathered at her hands with a flick of her wand.

The dog snuffled, shaking off the tension in his body after getting targeted by very pointy things. The dog stretched and the trio watched as the dog turned into a man grinning at them as he saluted.

"I got to hand it to you, cousin. Your best friends are great at what they do." Sirius chuckled, patting an invisible thing. Blaise sheepishly grinned, disabling the charmed dome.

"That was just one of the maneuvers to make blood easier to cover up." Pansy shrugged. Sirius laughed, welcoming Buckbeak back into his lap. The man wandlessly cleaned the blood off the Hippogriff's feathers as well after it happily feasted.

"I bet it is. Though I am glad this time it's just a knife."

"This time?" Draco asked, bewildered.

"Parkinson women are dangerous, Cousin. I distinctly remember a Parkinson woman throwing her spear at me back in the days."

That seemed enough to satisfy Pansy and she walked up to Sirius. She winked at him and began to introduce herself haughtily.

"Lady Pansy Parkinson. Soon to be head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Parkinson through conquer." Pansy curtsied, offering her hand. Sirius <strike>(internally sighed amusedly and played along)</strike> knelt down and took her hand, standing up once he kissed it. Pansy nodded in satisfaction. "It seems you still have your customs."

"Can never get rid of it." Sirius winked. He turned to Blaise. "And you are?"

"Lord Blaise Zabini, Heir of the Noble House of Zabini." Blaise bowed, offering a handshake.

Sirius accepted it and with a firm handshake, introduced himself as well. "Lord Sirius Orion Black. Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black."

It took everything in Draco not to facepalm at the formal introductions happening in front of him. Draco looked at Buckbeak who just blinked and rolled his eyes. Draco sighed and cleared his throat and once the three ridiculous people looked at him, he crossed his arms disapprovingly.

"Aw, come on, Cousin. It was the right opportunity. Where else can we even do it?" Sirius chuckled as he sat back down, Buckbeak laying his head on his lap once more.

"Yeah, I imagine this was the better outcome for the scenario of us meeting Sirius Black rather than what I painted on my mind." Pansy seconded.

Blaise patted the space beside him and Draco sat down. "Don't be so uptight. You know we erased the thoughts of Sirius Black as a wanted person once you said he was innocent."

Draco breathed out and smiled in relief. Honestly, this was also way better an outcome than what he had in mind. 

"Yeah, I did."

"I think that's a story worth telling." Sirius said, interest peaking.

"Kind of a long story." Draco gestured at Pansy. "You do it."

"Okay, so it all started when..."

\--

  
Now, Gryffindor students are all brave...most of them. All of them are curious beings to a fault. May it be gossip or betting, speculation and theories, they can almost rival Ravenclaw to quench the thirst of curiosity. Though in this case, not academically, for sure. 

So there's no escaping a weekly handout on the latest things that happens to Hogwarts in the Gryffindor common room. Moreso when there are notorious for being at the scene of the latest happenings. (i.e Golden Trio at the Petrification of Mrs. Norris site to the common lover's quarrel somewhere) A Gryffindor witness after all, gets the rumor mill going. No, they're not a bunch of gossipers, not at all. They were just the most friendly of the bunch and had a lot of stories from other Houses. Anything worth telling is posted on a corkboard by the door and by the end of the week, recycled paper transformed to weekly pamphlets handed out by a Gryffindor press. (Ravenclaw also has their own version of it though bi-weekly and more educational)

The twins get a feature almost all the time, Lee highlighted every Quidditch match with every witty remark documented, Harry Potter is also featured almost weekly since according to Hermione Granger on Week 36 of Gryffindor Knows: "He's a walking heart attack waiting to happen" and proves to be true when if not about Quidditch then it's about rumors, Ron was also featured on some and mostly highlighted when the Monthly Chess competition starts, Hermione mostly shows up through her never ending reminders of projects and assignments due dates as well as the reminder to brush three times a day. The Gryffindor Knows pamphlets highly focuses on anything and everything that goes on in Hogwarts and so far, everything in it really happened and was true. 

It wasn't much of a trick, the twins conceded. More of a treat as they watched Gryffindors alike make a surprised noise at the thick pamphlets surrounding the round table in the common rooms. They thought nothing of it until their eyes widened, the scandalous gasp escaping from one mouth to the other, others rushing out with it on their hands. 

They did a subtle high-five once someone rushed in and took the last one. Hermione approached them, smiling like the cat that got the tuna it wanted. The twins smiled back.

"Can you leave the Slytherin dorms to me?" She asked quietly.

"Well, we haven't got the chance to distribute it there."

"And we think others are sharing it to some of the Slytherins right about now."

Hermione hummed. "Well, I did leave some in the library so maybe they picked it up there."

"Did Harry read this yet?" Ron asked, walking over with his nose buried in the pamphlet (he's an avid reader of it that even Hermione was shocked) and sat beside Hermione. "I think he needs to read it. It says something about Sirius Black being innocent."

Hermione shook her head. "Harry refused to read Gryffindor Knows, you know that."

The twins frowned at that. Surely, Harry did read some. Mostly when his friends show the part where they got featured. They were so sure Harry would read it. He's the one who needed to read it the most, after all.

"Oh, he's off flying with Seamus and Dean. He hasn't got a copy yet." Ron looked at the empty table and shrugged. "Guess I'll just lend him my copy."

Ron handed it to Hermione, pointing at a paragraph. "Explain that to me, 'Mione. Will you? I need to understand some of this so I could help Harry understand later. Even Percy was looking at it as if it personally offended him."

The twins snickered at the look of disbelief crossing Hermione's face for a second.

"Am I dreaming?" She muttered and at Ron's confused look, she cleared her throat and nodded. "Yeah, sure Ronald. Which is it? I've read through this a hundred times, I could help you both."

Ron pointed out a paragraph. "Starting here."

The twins looked at each other then settled comfortably on the couch more, the scene where their baby brother is growing up one step more a precious one they couldn't take their eyes off.

"_Baby steps, Ronniekins. Come on, now_." flashed in their minds as Ron nodded in understanding.

A hand fell on both their shoulders and they looked up to see a frowning Percy. Glaring, frowning, stern Percy. Oh no.

This is not looking good.

\--

(Trigger warning: Mentions of abuse) (scroll down to a bold-italic **_Percy_** if skipped)

There was peaceful conversation about norms and customs until they reached a point where Pansy saw the opportunity to tackle their problem.

  
"Speaking of Manors.." Pansy gripped Draco's arms and her eyes narrowed when he flinched. Her voice was saccharine when she asked, "How was your Holiday, Draco?"

Draco hissed quietly, shrugging Pansy's hand off. Blaise and Sirius were staring at him as well. He huffed. So apparantly they're doing an assessment today.

"You go first!"

Pansy scoffed and crossed her arms. "My cousins went to the Parkinson Manor for the Holidays and a tournament was held after the Christmas Ball. I reigned as champion and I beat my uncle for it. I was on bed rest for five days for broken ribs, sprained ankle, dislocated shoulder and a cracked collarbone. The bruises and cuts were healed the first day. They mostly left me alone affer that. My uncle swore revenge but he's paralyzed at the moment. "

Draco couldn't resist the wandless and wordless diagnostic charms he sent over her and nodded. "A few more Skele-Gro would lessen the pain in your bones since you don't drink milk. You're lacking in calcium."

Pansy shrugged and gestured for Blaise to go on.

"Well, nothing too major. I got a few new deep scars that Professor Snape's potions can fix when my Uncle thought it would be a great idea to train me in torture department." Blaise's grin looked like a grimace. "I went through some of it for demonstration. Nothing about the Zabini Traditions at all, I think he was just being sadistic. Ma says I won't be seeing him again when she saw me after that. She was furious and that's something you don't see everyday."

"Nothing too major, what Hippogriff shit." Draco hissed then patted Buckbeak's back whispering 'No offense'. Draco glared at Blaise. "Your deep scars could've cost you your entire lung!"

Blaise winced, forgetting Draco had the habit of wandless unobtrusive diagnosing. "Oh, yeah. There's that too."

Blaise and Pansy stared Draco down and Draco stared back for a whole minute, before groaning and burrowing his face in Buckbeak's wings. The hippogriff chirped and crooned, beak gently arranging Draco's hair into disarray.

"Same old verbal abuse, some crucio, some new scars." Draco summarized, swatting Buckbeak away from his hair.

"Yeah, where?"

Draco frowned, fidgeted and sighed. He lifted his robes and showed five long vertical scars on Draco's left shoulder. "Father wasn't too happy with my conduct in school. Said I wasn't upholding the Malfoy image well."

"Since when is your Father happy?! You even topped in our year!"

"Yeah. The crucio lasted a total of twelve selconds, this time no breaks." Draco sighed in relief. A crucio may stem from feelings of hatred and the Malfoy Patriarch hated what Draco is doing to the Malfoy name. "It barely hurt."

Pansy and Blaise flinched. _That's got to hurt._ Though it's better than Draco suffering for hours. The longest record was a total of a hundred and fifty minutes within a week. All because Draco refused to be engaged to a French Pureblood who was enamored in him causing the French trade multiple casualties when the French Family broke their ties with the Malfoy Family.

"Just how much pain and suffering have the three of you went through?" Sirius cut in with a growl, eyes stormy and face painted with rage. The three of them blinked in surprise, forgetting the Black Head of House. "You're only thirteen."

Pansy answered him immediately, a wry grin in place. "Probably just as much as you."

Sirius paused and groaned, hand raking through hus hair in frusyration. "Yes, flowerette. I was alive and present when it was significantly shit but I rebelled through it that's why the punishments were worse. But the three of you hadn't done anything wrong at all! From what Draco told me, the three of you are even in the Top 10 in your year!"

"This is light punishment, cousin." Draco insisted, tempted to narrate the harsher ones and decided to hold back.

"The ghost of Christmas Past would rather die again if she was forced to relieve our Hols each year." Blaise snorted.

"Ghost of Christmas Past?" Pansy asked, head tilting in confusion.

"It's another muggle thing. I'll tell you later." Blaise replied, brandishing his wand and waving a cleaning charm at Draco who looked so rumpled because of Buckbeak.

"You guys get off topic immediately." Sirius commented, frowning.

Pansy giggled and battered her eyelashes before her expression changed as she smirked. "Diversion tactics 101"

"Means we're done with the subject." Draco clarified, nuzzling Buckbeak's beak because the Hippogriff is so bloody clingy.

"Alright, dropping it." Sirius crossed his arms and tried to look stern. "We'll discuss it at a later date."

"Fine." the three chorused, breathing a sigh of relief.

"So, Blaise, how's your meeting with Professor Remus about your project?" Draco asked, smirking when Sirius perked up.

Pansy's eyes went bright in realization when she saw Sirius' reaction and Blaise shrugged, sighing.

"We played exploding snap instead of discussing it. I didn't know how it happened."

\--

**_Percy_** frowned at Ron who was writing on the Gryffindow Knows sinfully but focused on the twins once more.

"You two. Come with me." Percy said, the exact copy the way Molly Weasley looked like when serious and angry.

There is no room for argument, at all.

The twins saluted and stood up, striding to follow Percy. Ginny took their place on the sofa, apparently listening in on Hermione's explanation.

They arrived at Percy's dorm room where they were both directed to sit on his bed. Percy crossed his arms and glared down the two troublemakers.

"Alright, twin terrors. Cough it up." Percy demanded, nodding at the transcript of Sirius Black's case disguised as a Gryffindor Knows pamphlet. "Did you do that?"

"...no?" The twins said in unison, the question clearly heard. They shared a glance, wondering why they still can't lie in front of their older brothers.

"Do you understand what you did?!" Percy hissed, hitting both of them with the pamphlet. "_THIS_ is a Library of Executive Order case report! A LEO case report! For DMLE eyes only. How did you get this? You could be arrested for having these!"

The twins frowned, "They didn't know it's us."

Percy stared at his younger brothers. He tapped the pamphlet and and a series of unidentifiable magical signatures became visible. He tapped the pamphlet again and muttered a Point Me spell. Percy's magic pointed to the twins.

"Just like that, the Professors will know."

The twins eyes shined brighter than a lumos charm. "Can you teach us that?!"

Percy stared at them in disbelief. "This is no time for a charm lesson! You two are the sole suspects the Hogwarts staff will question once the professors find out who distributed it because this is definitely not a part of Gryffindor Knows!"

The twins blinked. "But that's all we did. The first fingerprints may be ours.."

"..not gonna lie but we haven't thought to cover that up." Fred pointed out, filing the information for later pranks. _So that's why Professor McGonagall knew they were the perpetrators of some of their hidden pranks._

"But the transcript itself was given to us anonymously." George continued as he shrugged.

"What if Sirius Black was the one who gave it to you??" Percy asked, frowning. Concern was thrumming in his veins the way he never thought it would be. He was so sure his brothers ensure their safety in pranking and other things and the frustration he could be wrong is utterly suffocating. "You could've been in danger!"

"Relax, Perce." Fred said, patting Percy's hand. "He doesn't know us. We don't even know if he's still here."

"If it is him, he wouldn't be able to escape out of LEO." George pointed out. 

"You are going to get in trouble." Percy sighed though he can't help but <strike>nag</strike> worry.

"We're prepared for trouble." The twins said in unison, grinning. "We'll make it double!"

George stood up and side-hugged Percy. "Don't worry too much, brother."

"We got it under control." Fred said, side-hugging Percy on the other side.

Percy groaned and broke the hug, ruffling the twins unruly hair making it even more of a mess. "You guys better have it under control! I don't have too much savings to bail you out of Azkaban!"

The twins snickered and yelled their consent, dashing out the room once Percy dismissed them. There was a moment of silence before Oliver Wood opened his curtains silently, raising a brow at Percy. (He meant to get out the room but the Weasley brothers got in before he could).

"Well, that went as well as it could be." Oliver offered as Percy crossed his arms at him. "But you really do nag a lot."

"You nag a lot during their practice, you don't have the right to call me out." Percy said, hissing.

"Don't worry, we could pool our savings and bail them out of Azkaban if need be." Oliver offered, laughing at the annoyed look Percy sent his way. "Come on, it's rare seeing you mother hen your siblings. Oh wait, it happens every other night."

Percy threw a pillow at the Quidditch captain.

"I hope you fall off your broom!" Percy yelled, grabbing the pamphlet and headed for the door.

"Will you catch me if I fall??" Oliver hollered at the closing door. He chuckled as he dived on the floor, Percy having sent a hex he had to dodge before he slammed the door shut.

Never a dull day when rooming with a Weasley, that's for sure.

  
\--

  
_JoKer,_

_I met Buckbeak again. He is one fussy creature and greedy about the food he eats! I accompanied my friends to see them feed the magical creature and was following us around after so we could give him more food. Luckily, I think Buckbeak sort of gave up and just flew to his clearing or shack. _

_Actually, I don't know where he sleeps. Certainly not the stables, I hope. The thestrals will have a fit. I still can't believe that we're writing to each other again. I have half-convinced myself not to try and send this but I guess we'll see if it reaches you._

_Jo, Ker, how have you both been? My hols were quite alright. January cold is still cold I have to wear two layers and have my friend drown me in warming charms. Did I ever tell you Hogwarts corridors are so unforgivingly chilly? The coldness of the weather just seeps in through the rune covered walls I am appalled._

_I missed reading your letters._

_Until then._

_Yours,_

_D_

\--

A few hours later and with Draco providing Sirius a week of provisions, they were back at the Slytherin common rooms. The mermaids were waving and playing around, inviting Slytherins to talk with them. Pansy was arguing with a merman with Blaise mediating by the round window where the Giant Squid likes to pit his tentacle sunction cups.

Marcus Flint scoffed as Draco wandlessly organized the space he once occupied, a flick of the blonde's wand had his books and essays neatly arranging itself in his book bag. A wordless and wandless spell of **_Wingardium Leviosa_ **had the heavy bag tailing him as he started to walk by the Mermaid Wall to reach his friends.

"Look at him strut around as if he owns the place. Slytherin Prince, my ass." Marcus sneered. "He acts like he's everything just because his Father's part of the board. Everyone can do wandless magic."

Draco stilled at the malicious magical signature and muttered a **_Protego_**. The **_Tarantallegra_** spell disintegrated and Draco tilted his head to the side in their direction.

"Was that jealousy I heard just know? My, my." Draco walked up to their location, looking down at where Flint was sitting. "You got to do a lot better than that, Half-blood." Draco said, almost spitting out the word in disgust.

"Why, Malfoy? So your Father can heaaar all about it?" Marcus taunted, laughing mightily. "It seems you're missing out on your history lessons. Flints are part of the Sacred 28."

Draco shot a disgusted look at him. "You, a Pureblood?"

"What of it?" Flint growled, taking offence to Draco's expression.

"So the intimidation and bravado was you thinking you're higher than your peers. I thought it was just you asking for some attention they way you tattle about." Draco hummed and shot Flint a faux surprised look. "And why, yes of course. I'm glad to report to my Father that his Watcher is incompetent and is lacking tact."

"Take that back! I reported what I saw and that was it." Marcus glowered, getting up from his seat. 

"Oh, I certainly cannot take back my words for I have already spoken them out loud." Draco nodded sympathetically. "Don't worry, it's not as if Father wasn't already skeptical with the utter blasphemy you kept on reporting to him. I mean, who else can report the number of times I _almost_ fell off my broom but you? You could've included the O's and E's I got on my projects and assignments that you certainly could never get."

Marcus growled. "Oh, what do you know? Stop acting all high and might when you're just a kid!"

"Well, I am just a kid that is why I am assigned to a Watcher. It's not hard to understand. Though, it is clearly quite stated that once I found out who my Watcher is, they certainly did not do a great job at concealing their presence thus violating the unobtrusive observation clause in the contract." Draco said, counting with his fingers. "Another one is that once confronted, the Watcher shall not give away their status as one or the contract shall be voided, effective immediately."

"What do you mean?!" Marcus looked panicked for a second, faltering. "I didn't admit to anything!"

Draco laughed lightly, a smirk on his lips.

"Your denial tells me otherwise. I do hope your Father will let you unscathed with the mistake you've done. After all, our contract clearly states that your personal vaults are the collateral." Draco's cynical smile widened as Flint realized he admitted being a Watcher by taking offence to Draco's words. "Oh, what a delight. That's another Watcher down for me. Though 'disappointing' this news will be for my parents, rest assured, _my father will hear about this._"

Draco headed to his dorm room and didn't bother turning around to look at Flint's face or what he will do. Pansy, Blaise and other Slytherins already had their wands drawn as he turned his back to Flint. Slytherin may play mind games with each other but once a contract is voided due to dishonesty, it is a violation to the unspoken rule of Honest and clean reporting. After all, everyone in Slytherin is a Watcher. They know the hardships of punishment most of all. They are loyal to their House and their Housemates know the only way for self-preservation is through honesty from within. Once broken, there's no fault in what they'll do.

Surrounded by his peers and higher years, most definitely his own Watchers and the mermaids wielding their spears once they saw the serious situation inside the common room-- there was nothing Flint could do but glare.

\--

Having a brother as a prefect definitely has its perks, the twins concluded as they headed back to the Gryffindor common room a few minutes before curfew after having the Prefects Bathroom all to themselves. (They tailed Percy and got the password without their brother knowing)

Then again, it definitely does have its downs.

"If I see both of you still here in the common rooms two minutes later and not at your dorms you will not like the detention I'm suggesting to Professor McGonagall." Percy said once they snuck inside after opening the Gryffindor portrait. "I've already checked on Ron and Ginny, get your scrawny asses up in bed this instance."

The twins straightened up and saluted, rushing upstairs to their dorm room. It really was no fair their brother knew their weaknesses.

"...Tonight?" Fred murmured.

"Tonight." George confirmed, snuggling the knitted blanket.

Lee opened his curtain, staring at the twins with the message "I-cant-believe-youre-making-me-do-this" clear.

"I'm telling Percy you're cuddling Ron if he ever comes by and screeches the 'beds empty' speech again."

"Great idea."

The twins dove on Lee's bed and hugged the said boy.

\--

After the spectacular confrontation during the day, Severus Snape undoubtedly found out about and lectured Flint on the proper way of being a Watcher in his office.Flint can only leave once he's written a letter to his father of what he'd done. Severus proceeded to call Draco in after Flint was marched back to his dorm room, the blond keeping his head high until the doors closed and he rushed to hug his godfather.

"That's three Watchers down for me." Draco murmured into Severus' clothes. "I don't know if I should be happy with it."

Severus filed his lecture on the child's way of intimidation (watched through a Prefect's memory) and settled on stroking Draco's hair the way he likes it.

"You did well, Dragon. You should be proud. Not anyone can find out who their Watchers are." Severus stated. Draco just buried himself deeper into his godfather's embrace.

"I'm sorry for saying he's half-blood. I was listening to your lessons, I promise." Draco muttered. "I discriminated Flint. I'm sorry, there were other ways to go about it."

Severus' lips quirked up in pride (knowing the blond can't see it), Draco realising why he's been called is a great improvement from him immediately bursting into tears when he was a child.

"As long as you know where you're wrong." Severus said cryptically, patting the blond Slytherin.

"...will my Father be angry?" Draco whispered.

"He will be." Severus replied, rubbing Draco's scarred shoulders as if it's a reminder. "But for now, you're safe."

Draco reveled in the statement and allowed himself to be relaxed and soon enough, he went limp, Severus catching him and placing him on the couch. He stroked Draco's eyes closed even if he made a protesting sound.

"Sleep, Dragon. I'll wake you up soon." Severus murmured, Draco nuzzling his hand.

"Thank you..." Draco slurred out, the feeling of safety and warmth surrounding him and lulled him into a peaceful sleep.

\--

Way past curfew when the prefects are already on their last rounds, the twins silently rolled away from their cuddle pile on Lee's bed and stretched. George casted a 'Tempus' charm and blinked as it read 1:20AM. Fred murmured a spell on the doorknob and showed George a thumb up, confirming that Percy already saw the cuddle pile through fingerprint spell.

They wore extra layers of clothing and socks before they padded down the Gryffindor common room, crawling as they saw another cuddle pile by the fireplace. A glance at it had George blinking in confusion. He nudged Fred and pointed. Fred looked on and blinked in confusion as well.

By the fireplace, Ginny, Luna and Hermione were all cuddled up and comfortable. They both shot each other a smirk and unanimously directed a nearby comforter at the sleeping girls. Why a Ravenclaw was still in the lion's den during sleeping hours may be a cause of confusion but there is more pressing matters to attend to.

Let it be known that even under Prefect Percy's watch, the Weasley Twins got out the Gryffindor common rooms undetected.

The twins high-fived and slowly made their way to the curtains to avoid being seen going through a shortcut. A few minutes later, they were standing guard by one of the secret passageways of Hogwarts. The One-eyed Witch in the third floor corridor.

Fred inspected the hump for any signs of usage while George observed the dust trails they purposely put on the ground to see if it was disturbed.

"I don't think Sirius Black went through this way, brother." They said in unison, patting the statue.

"Where did you think he got in from, it certainly can't be here since this leads directly to Honeydukes. He wasn't seen in Hogsmeade at all this year."

"Can't be by the mirror either, the charm we set there hasn't gone off."

The twins hummed in confusion. They've been standing guard at each and every secret passageway they know of and there was still no sign of Sirius Black.

"Should we try--" George's question was cut off by a voice behind them.

  
"What are you two troublemakers doing?"

"We solemnly swear we're up to no good." The twins said almost automatically, turning around with their hands up in surrender.

They stared blankly at the Slytherin blond in front of them with crossed arms and a raised brow. It would've been intimidating if it weren't for the silk pajamas and bedhair.

"Oh." The twins huffed a sigh of relief.

The blond just blinked in confusion once more.

_Tonight just got more fun_, the twins thought as they smirked at the blond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now there's lots of scenes but I have a soft spot for the ending scene. I told you they'll meet during fourth year but when i scanned my drafts they have this precious encounter i legit laughed. I thought long and hard on what the first words they could ever have and i settled on this one. Also the severus + Draco interaction I realized I never emphasize as much?? Severus basically is Draco's father figure and not Lucius, I swear by this! Also yeah, the Gryffindor Knows was born because my friend likes gossip and she's a Gryffindor and she reads this pamphlets with facts and I was like 'now that's an idea'. 
> 
> I was legit screaming at the 710 kudos! The 257 comments! The hits are nearing 10k whaaaaat!? It's so amazing the love this fic is having made me feel better and happier. Thank you for being here with me. See you soon!


	27. Chaos in the making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some nightmare, chance encounters, anticlimactic adventures, detentions, encounters again, some sprinkled side plot, some chaos..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST OF ALL, HAPPY ANNIVERSARY OUR DARLING D! Now in a previous chapter, I said something about a deadline so yea, my plan was to actually finish this story by now but my real world is a whirlwind of activities that needed to be done so that didn't happen. It was a long time coming, but we're here now. I am fond of thinking that Draco was just receiving letters from strangers a year ago and now they met! Read on and find out how well their first meeting goes!
> 
> There's some angst, here. Can't ever get rid of it.
> 
> Enjoy!

  
_It was dark, and Draco was alone._

_"How shameful."_

_A familiar voice sounded in the dark and he tensed up. He patted himself to look for his wand but there was nothing._

_"Deplorable."_

_He was shoved down the floor, Draco scrambling to balance himself and ended up on his hands and knees._

_"Why do you lack intelligence, child? You are weak! Malfoys are not supposed to be weak!" The angry voice echoed around him getting louder and louder, Draco had to cover his ears._

_"I'm sorry.." he whispered, flinching. "Please forgive me.."_

_Draco heard tutting, and started hyperventilating._

_His father's voice continued to echo, the disappointment clear in his voice._

_"Don't you understand that I despise begging for forgiveness?! I keep telling you, Malfoys don't beg."_

_Draco shook his head, biting his lip almost as if he's willing it to bleed._

_"You are my son, Draco. You must become strong. Cunning! Your self preservation is lacking!"_

_The cutting words ran deep and Draco curled in on himself to avoid the crucio that was soon to follow._

_"Stand, Draco!" Draco froze. "Stand now or I'll make sure you won't ever stand up again."_

_Draco shivered and was about to stand up but fingers closed in on his neck and gripped it tightly. Draco was forced to stand as he struggled to breathe._

_"Look how pathetic you are." Draco opened an eye and stared up at his Father's grim face, distaste clearly seen in his eyes. "Are you even fit to be the heir?"_

Draco woke with a gasp, terrified wide eyes blinking furiously. He calmed himself through routine breathing excercises, mind whirring in overdrive as he took in his location. He's still in his Uncle Sev's room in the castle, the living room to be exact.

"Not in the manor." He told himself. "You're alright. You're not in the manor."

Draco scanned his vitals shakily as he looked around. The fireplace was providing warmth and the temperature of the room is cozy, his favorite blanket his Uncle Sev gave him when he was a child is draped over him furthering the comfiness of the place. Overall, the room is currently catered to his needs for peaceful sleep and its as if he was in his room back in Wiltshire.

"I could live here." Draco sighed, raking a hand through his messy blond locks. "And yet because I could live here I get the nightmares as well."

A dry chuckle sounded from his lips. His eyes caught sight of a small vial and a note settled neatly on the center table and he gently picked it up.

'**_Draco,_**

** _Should you wake up and I am not with you, drink the calming draught I placed on the table with this note. You must be having another nightmare if you woke up so late. It will help you._ **

** _If you would like to go back to your dorms, I have also written you a pass so if you were ever caught by the ones patroling while going back to the Slytherin dorms, you may be excused. The pass states you were helping me brew potions. Do consider changing out of your pajamas or the excuse might be moot._ **

** _Should you return to your dorms, I have a warming charm set to surround you once you are out the door. Remember to lock it, Dragon. This is not the Manor. Hogwarts is mischievous and leaves the door open if it is unlocked unlike the Manor. I do rather like my privacy._ **

** _Should you wish to stay, lay back down and go to sleep, brat. You have classes tomorrow._ **

** _-S.S'_ **

Draco hummed in an appreciative tune as he uncorked the calming draught, immediately experiencing its effects after downing the contents in one gulp. Draco smiled fondly at the empty bottle, the potion was definitely catered to work most effectively at Draco specifically.

"And they wonder why I like Uncle Sev so much." Draco murmured to himself, remembering his cousin's hilarious facial expressions when Draco mentions the Slytherin Head of House.

Draco lied back down and tried to go back to sleep but his mind was awake. As he casted a 'Tempus'charm, he saw it is 1:20 in the morning.

"..I can stay but I can't sleep." Draco smirked, "I can walk around Hogwarts, brilliant. I have a pass."

Realising that his sleep clothes, the deep blue silk pajamas he likes to wear, were really his and not transfigured ones, he suddenly remembered stacking some of his clothes here last year due to the gruelling brewing process of wolfsbane. 

"So that's what I forgot to pack." Draco mumbled absentmindedly.

Tidying up his sleep space and writing a quick thank you note from the back of his godfather's note, he stretched and silently walked out the door with his pass on hand. Immediately, his very being was surrounded by warming charms and he sighed in satisfaction, welcoming the warmth. He wandlessly locked the door as per his godfather's request. He raked a hand through his messy blond locks and decided to leave it be.

He walked mindlessly, his mind not registering where he walks until he blinked and found himself on the third floor corridor. He definitely accidentally took a shortcut and ended up the wrong way because he does not remember going up the moving staircase. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at twin lights of Lumos charms by the One-Eyed witch statue and walked silently to it. The corridor may be dim because of the sleeping portraits but there really was no need for a Lumos unless they're doing something to the statue.

He watched as two ridiculous redheads inspected the statue critically at the dead of the night as he walked and heard whispers. Draco held his breath when he heard they were talking about Sirius Black once he was close enough but couldn't hear the details well.

"Should we try--" one of the redhead started to say but he couldn't help but cut him off.

"What are you two troublemakers doing?" Draco asked, curiosity winning.

"We solemnly swear we're up to no good." The two troublemakers said as if almost automatically, turning around with their hands up in surrender. The lights on their wands diminished through a wordless '**Nox**'

Draco crossed his arms and raised his brow but the people he caught doing mischief just stared at him blanky. Seeing as the Gryffindor emblem is in one of their jumpers, the phrase they said must be popular in Gryffindor seeing as his Cousin says it as well. Bunch of reckless dorks, really.

"Oh." The twins huffed a sigh of relief after a moment of staring at him.

The blond just blinked in confusion once more.

"Are you lost, Malfoy?" One of them asked.

'_They know me.'_ Draco thought, frowning. '_Are they my Watchers from another House?'_

"I'm not. I was going back to my dorms."

"Why are you wearing so little layers, aren't you cold?" The other one asked.

Draco narrowed his eyes through the dim lighting. "I'm not obligated to answer that."

"Then we're not obligated to answer what we were doing." They both said in unison, a grin in their faces.

"The way you both speak is as if you're both twins." Draco commented offhandedly, scrutinizing the statue behind the tall redheads. "Red hair, atrocious fashion sense.. you both must be a Weasley."

"We are!" They both said before pausing. "Now there's the Malfoy our brother was telling us about! Scathing remarks and all."

Draco huffed, deciding he's done with the conversation. There wasn't anything in the statue after his wandless-wordless scanning. How disappointing.

"I am leaving you to get caught." Draco scrunched his nose at the Weasley twins. Fraternal, maybe. They look nothing alike. "Good bye."

Before the twins could say another word, they were cut off by a 'meow'. The twins froze, heads whipping to side and simultaneously cursing once they caught sight of Mrs. Norris.

"Bloody hell." The cat meowed again, her tail swishing behind her.

Draco smiled at Filch's cat who likes to accompany him back to the dorms when he's going back after a brewing session. He was about to walk to her and pet her in greeting but he was pulled by two strong hands and dragged to another passageway, possibly a shortcut.

He slapped their hands away.

"Don't presume to touch me!" He hissed. 

"Ooh feisty, ain't ya?" 

"Why did you slobs drag me here and where are we even going?" Draco asked, patting for his wand and wordlessly casted a '**Lumos**' to see where he's going.

"Don't worry too much, we're not leading you to your doom."

"Or death for that matter."

"We are going to the dungeons." They both said.

"Most logical location. Filch will never know we're there." 

"Of course he'll know. He knows Hogwarts inside out." Draco said, inwardly correcting himself. _Mrs. Norris knows Howarts inside and out._

The redheads chuckled. "No, he doesn't. But we think Dumbledore does."

"He's the Headmaster. Of course he does." Draco rolled his eyes. He sighed helplessly. "Why did you even bother dragging me here, I have a pass and I am allowed to walk through the halls. If we ever got found, I am blaming both of you."

"Don't worry." One said, shooting his brother a glance.

"No one will find us." The other said, grinning at Draco.

  
It was quiet for a few minutes before Draco couldn't take it anymore. The darkness reminded him too much of why he was even awake at this time of night.

"Since you both dragged me into your mischief, care to tell me what you were doing to Gunhilde de Gorsemoor?" Draco inquired, shivering slightly as he felt some of the warming charms disappearing. Honestly, Dumbledore ought to update the runes of Hogwarts!

"To who?" They both asked in unison, one disabling his Lumos charm and conjuring a thick blanket, giving it to Draco wordlessly after the other Weasley charmed it with warming charms. Draco looked at it in disdain for a second before hesitantly accepting it. Enveloped by warmth, he internally commended their charm skills.

Silently, in return, Draco sent the Weasleys a warming charm. The redheads blinked at each other in disbelief once they felt it before looking at Draco.

"The healer, gifted potioneer and the creator of the Dragon Pox cure?" The supposedly twins blinked down at him in confusion. "The one on the statue? Honestly, you don't even know her? She's even in a chocolate frog card."

"Oh, we just call it the One-eyed Witch." The twins responded.

"We were just admiring her beauty." One said in a blasé tone, waving a hand dismissively.

"At one in the morning." Draco stated, suspicion lacing his tone.

"Sure." The other concluded, winking at Draco. "She looks better that way."

Draco threw a judgemental look at the redheads leading the way.

"Was it left or was it right?" They both asked in unison after reaching a fork in the path.

Draco stared at them incredulously.

"Please don't tell me we're lost." He sighed in exasperation, he was beginning to get tired of walking and absolutely tired of maintaining composure not jumping out when countless critters they've encountered were too close to him for comfort.

"Pshh, no." One said, waving a dismissive hand as they headed left.

"What makes you say that?"

Draco pinned them a pointed look, "The fact both of you asked each other for directions?"

"Tell us, Oh Great Slytherin Prince, were you always so sassy?" One asked. He answered him with a glare that got the taller one holding up his arms in surrender.

"Ohh, best hurry on, then." The other one chuckled, "I think our Slytherin companion is getting cranky because he needs sleep."

"Stop talking like I'm not here." Draco grouched, already having enough of the teasing.

Draco was starting to doubt if he should really believe they're going in the right direction but one redhead tapped a wall and it revealed they were near the Potions classroom. He hummed in acknowledgment, stepping out the secret passageway.

"Well then, Malfoy. Mischief Managed!" They both said in unison. "It was nice having an adventure with you."

"It's not much of an adventure, you're both just running away not to get caught. Mrs. Norris would've found you sooner with how loud you were when whispering." Draco responded, which the twins decided to ignore.

"If you're wondering what our names are, I'm George." The redhead who winked at him earlier said. (Draco honestly thought dust got caught in his eye that time but seeing as he winked again, the dust may not be out yet).

"My name is Fred." The one who conjured the blanket said.

There was mischief shining brightly in their eyes at their introduction that Draco suddenly got too suspicious.

"So I'm supposed to believe you're twins even though you look nothing alike and I'm supposed to believe you're not changing your names to the other because this is the first time we ever interacted?" Draco asked, brow raised and a deadpanned look settling in his face.

The 'twins' gaped at him in shock, obviously caught off guard.

"Sure." Draco drawled, rolling his eyes and turning back at them to head to his dorms. As he waved goodbye, he smirked over his shoulder "Maybe you both look better that way."

Once inside and encountering no one, he went up to his room and settled into his bed, welcoming the warmth of the dorms. Draco added the conjured warm blanket on top of his premium cotton quilt as he settled in his bed. Once he closed his eyes, he fell asleep immediately. His dreams was filled with laughter and warmth.

\--

The twins stared dumbfoundedly at the blond entering the Slytherin dorms (without saying the password, at that). They blinked at the wall in front of them in disbelief.

"Did you hear what he said, brother?" George muttered.

"No one ever figured out who we are on first meeting." Fred replied, his surprised tone echoing George's. They had switched their names on purpose and the Slytherin blond figured it out.

"Was that really Malfoy we met?" They asked in unison, adopting a thinking pose. "He seemed like a different person."

"Is it because he slept on the right side of the bed this time?" George continued as they walked to a different shortcut, this time leading to the Gryffindor dorms.

"Why on earth was he even doing outside the dorms so late? He's even wearing those expensive pajamas Madam Malkin was fantasising about when we were being fitted." Fred frowned in confusion. "He can't have been sleepwalking."

"He said he has a pass, too. What could he be doing to receive one?"

"More importantly, I was so sure Mrs. Norris would bring Filch here. She certainly did last time." Fred commented, "I was so ready to run after you opened the wall."

"Yeah, I was too." George replied, chuckling. "I think the cat knows Malfoy."

"Or she found some other student out of bed."

The twins shrugged. "Maybe."

So many mysteries ahead, they shook their heads.

"Same time tomorrow?" George asked as they neared the Gryffindor portrait.

"You said it, brother."

Someone cleared their throat behind them and they froze. They know all too well the only person who can clear their throats like that.

"I do think you'll be busy with detention tomorrow." A familiar voice sounded, disappointment clear in their tone.

They slowly turned around with their hands up in surrender.

"We solemnly swear we were up to no good." The twins said in unison, laughing nervously.

In front of them, Professor McGonagall (in her sleep clothes complete with a nightcap) stood together with Filch, Mrs. Norris comfortably snuggling Filch as she stared at them like the cat that got the canary.

Percy was in front of them, Prefect badge glinting and his eyes glaring in disapproval.

_They're doomed._

\--

Despite having a midnight adventure, Draco woke up early in the morning feeling well-rested. He stretched and took in the comfortable warmth of his bed. Blaise had the house elves stitched warming runes into the bedding suiting his temperature a week ago. If he focused hard enough, Draco can feel echoes of Dobby's magic even though he's not with him anymore.

A few minutes of lounging and awareness gradually seeping into him, Draco muttered a Tempus charm which read 6:00AM. He hummed and proceeded to do his morning routine. Blaise was awake once he came out of the bathroom ready to start the day. Draco walked over and smoothed down his best friend's bedhead. 

"I'm going to the library." Draco whispered as to not wake up the others.

Blaise grunted in acknowledgment, patting Draco on the shoulder.

"Go get'em, dragon." Blaise murmured, clearly not awake enough to respond properly.

Draco shook his head in amusement and walked out the Slytherin dormitory. No need to let Pansy know where he is, for all he knows the Parkinson Lady already tagged him in a tracker spell since they started becoming best of friends. After all, she always knows where him and Blaise are.

Once he reached the library, he greeted a sleepy Madam Pince who looked at him in disdain.

"Here before breakfast starts, dearie? It's rare of you to be behind your assignments." She tutted as Draco shrugged. "Best go on, then."

"Good morning again, Madam." Draco said pleasantly, going over to the Magical Creatures section.

He was looking for a particular book about Gringotts Vault Animals that were not published during the 14th century <strike>because most books that time were rubbish</strike> when a hand reached out to the same book he was getting.

Draco glared at the bushy haired girl suddenly beside him, gripping the same book.

"Let go, Granger." Draco sneered.

"Good morning, Malfoy. I feel quite well if I do say so myself. Nice meeting you so early in the morning." Hemione Granger smiled, the sarcasm clear in her voice. "You just made my morning brighter."

"How you got into Gryffindor is a mystery with how much devour books." Draco drawled, letting go of the book they're fighting over once he saw another copy. "Then again, it must be your reckless nature the Sorting Hat saw."

"Your insults are boring in the mornings." Hermione commented, humming in victory as she took the book and skimmed the pages. "Did you do the Potions assignment for next week yet?"

"Aisle 30, fourth book on the right, red cover with gold lining." Draco answered, flipping through the pages of the book. "Starting from page 365."

"Okay then." Hermione acknowledged, closing the book she's reading. "Page 143."

Draco flipped to the said page and nodded in acknowledgment. "Good catch there."

"I do what I can." Hermione replied before striding over to the said aisle.

Draco closed the book and scoured for another reference, it was an essay that Professor Lupin wanted two weeks from now but it can't hurt borrowing the books early so he won't have to fight for the book he wanted when his schoolmates are scrambling to finish it before the deadline.

Through the years, there was only a handful of people he had to fight over the book he wanted for reference and one of them is Hermione Granger. They came to a silent agreement that to finish their assignments early, it's better if they just help each other than sabotage one another. It started when Draco placed down a book he used for reference on Professor Quirrell's class (Easy Ways to Dodge and Retaliate: Conversion by Erikson Callaghan) accidentally on the table Hermione was working on her assignment. 

"I've been looking for this." She said, nodding at Malfoy before taking the book and gently flipped to the page she was looking for.

Draco just stared at her then continued to ignore her. The second time it happened is when he was arguing with a Ravenclaw about a Potions book he needed and she took the last copy. He had settled on a translated language of the book (Bulgarian) when Madam Pince called off the fight and ushered the Ravenclaw out with book because she favors the ravens. When Hermione was getting out of the library, she passed by his table and placed down another English copy of Basic Measurements for Quick Remedies by Gunhilde de Gorsemoor. There was a neat handwritten note on top of it stating which page to start.

Thus, they had a silent truce to act civil inside the library. Outside though, Draco was free to say whatever he has to say. (Hermione has long since ignored his insults because after nitpicking it in her mind he was just stating book facts and directing it at her for some reason. Yes, even the mudblood insults Draco throws at her can be read at Pureblood Traditons by Amelia Wuthering).

Draco settled on a table far away from the entrance, in a secluded corner. He read through the transcripts of the author and began mentally drafting his essay. Granger appeared again, this time plopping a pamphlet like thing on top of the book he's reading.

"And you disturb me while I'm reading because...?" Draco asked, raising a brow at the Gryffindor.

"It's worth a read... besides you're only drafting at the moment." She answered. "It's been circulating around Hogwarts the past few days. You might want to pass that on after you read it. Do you remember the copying spell?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Sod off, Granger."

"I'll see you in class." She answered, slinging a heavy book bag on her shoulder filled with reference books. Draco could see the Potions book she asked for was included.

Draco sent a disdainful look at her struggling form before casting a wandless-wordless weightless spell on her bag. Hermione paused as the heavyweight disappeared and glanced at the Slytherin's way.

"Thanks, Malfoy."

"Your presence sickens me."

"I hope your insults improve in the afternoon." Granger called out, shooting Madam Pince a sheepish grin.

The librarian waved a dismissive hand. There were the only ones there, anyway. Internally, she finds their interactions quite amusing.

Once the annoying Gryffindor was gone, Draco casually flipped the pamphlet open only to pause at what he's seeing.

The <strike>LEO</strike> GEMINI Sirius Black's case report.

He stared at it more in confusion before an imaginary lumos was casted above his head.

_Joker did it._

  
\--

Our Darling D,

Darling! Have you seen the Sirius Black case report going around in Hogwarts? That certainly wasn't us. Who could be the genius, so smart and sneaky to acquire such thing? And who could be so daring to distribute it handsomely around the Hogwarts Houses, at that.

**Who could better do it..**

**Than the three of us?!**

We told you, we'll help you.

**We read the transcripts ourselves. There was beautifully done jargon we had to research what it meant. Whoever made the report was surely drinking at the same time. We noticed the slipping formality by the end. One of our brothers was angry at the ridiculous conclusions and the grammatical errors as well. You did well on erasing who could've reported such a thing or the brains of our Houses would certainly bombard him with lectures.**

I saw a Ravenclaw furiously correcting the transcript and the other one including meanings of jargon before copying it and spreading it to lower years for better understanding. Basically, we won't get caught.

**We still don't know how you acquired such important piece of information. Only the higher years realized that it's a LEO report. I think the transcripts have found themselves to the Professors hands by this point. We had no classes today because there was an emergency meeting. **

Look at that, spreading information through mischief and we got a day off!

We were so luck the H.Owls were flying back and forth because some of the students sent their copies to their families and we get to deliver this to you before all of them were gone.

**Hopefully, you'll get these earlier!**

**Knowing you, our intelligent, sneaky and brilliant darling, you would be studying.**

**Someday, we'll make you make mischief.**

XOXO,

**Jo sweetheart** & Ker Honey

\--

Draco should've known when he encountered a Gryffindor in the morning, he was bound to encounter another one. He just didn't think it would be by lunch time. This definitely dampened his good mood on receiving a letter from his Comforts quill 'pals' just a few minutes ago.

He was just minding his own business after he ate lunch, drafting his reply while walking along the bridge to his next class alone (because Pansy wanted dessert and Blaise had homework to do), when he bumped into Harry sodding Potter. The Gryffindor was running without looking in front of him and ended up crashing into Malfoy. They ungracefully went down the floor with a large 'thump'.

"Watch where you're going, Potter." Draco spat, righting himself. "How could you be so stupid as to bump someone when you have four eyes!?"

"I'm not stupid,Malfoy!" Harry retaliated, getting up and dusting himself off. "Sod off, why don't you?"

Seeing this moment a good opportunity to bring up Sirius, Malfoy sneered, "Well, that is news to me. With the way you whine about your Godfather!"

"He killed my parents!" Harry growled out, annoyed that even the Slytherin had to breathe down his neck about his Godfather. "He's escaped Azkaban to kill me!"

"See that, Potter? That is stupidity!" Malfor scoffed. "You believe everything they tell you! Well then where is the proof your godfather killed your parents?"

"What?" Harry paused, bewildered.

"Proof! Evidence that supports your belieff! Surely you have some when you spit out fire just by saying your godfather's name." 

"What are you on about, Malfoy?" Harry asked, frowning. "I heard Professor McGonagall say it to the Minister! She's known him for years! The Daily Prophet won't shut up about Black for months now!"

Draco stared long and hard at Harry for a moment. Oh, Salazar. How hilarious. He knows more of what's happening than the Chosen One himself.

"I'm so apalled, I can't believe this is happening." Draco shook his head, glaring at Potter. "Look, Potter. Just because someone older than you or because some rubbish article you read told you something, you don't believe it easily. You check facts, first! This is why you Gryffindors get in trouble so much! You invite and dive into chaos headfirst!"

Potter snarled, whipping his wand out of its holster. Draco just crossed his arns. "What? Struck a nerve, didnt i? Finally doubting every adult around you? Because who did even know the truth that night?"

"Shut up!" Harry yelled at the blond who just scoffed and crossed his arms defiantly.

"Well how about I don't shut up?? How about I tell you your godfather was whisked off to Azkaban because Aurors just wanted the case to be done with and all that is in their minds that night was that they wanted to celebrate You-Know-Who is gone? He didnt even get a trial for what he did!" Draco stated, annoyance filtering through the injustice his cousin received. 

"He killed Peter Pettigrew! He was their friend!" Harry retaliated although his mind was reeling at what Malfoy said. 

"But who was friend or who was foe in the war, Potter? You don't know. When it's war you don't trust people easily! He may be their friend but he couldve turned out to be their foe! Or he could be their only trustworthy friend and someone else turned out to be their foe! Think of all the possibilities!"

Harry faltered, mulling over Draco's words. His heart was hammering quite loudly and his eyes narrowed at Draco suspiciosuly.

"How did you know Sirius Black didn't have a trial? What proof do you have he didnt kill Pettigrew and those...and those muggles." Harry asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "You probably dont have proof and you're lying."

"Wow, you suck at goading sometimes." Drsco muttered, opening his bag and tossing the case report at Harry Potter. "There! Read it you idiot, pedhaps you'll understand."

"H-how did you get this?" Harry gaped as he flipped through a copy of an official report. He stared at the blond accusingly. "You stole it"

"You can't steal anything from a Ministry library." Draco said condescendingly, rolling his eyes. "Youre legally allowed to copy, everyone knows that. Salazar, this git is hopeless." Draco tutted. "As for proof he didnt murder Pettigrew, Black's wand didnt even show offensive spells that couldve killed that guy. The killing curse certainly didnt reduce a person to a finger, I think you of all people should know that."

"He could've used something else, or some other spell." Harry replied, although he was frustrated at the seed of doubt already planted in his mind.

"His wand tells all. An exclusive Blackm wand certainly does not lie. Even Ollivander made sure of that." Draco rebutted. Harry frowned, skimming through the numerous pages.

Draco gave Harry one last disgusted look. "Research first before you believe what people say,Potter. Honestly, this conversation is so sad. You uncultured fool. You can have that copy, I've read it enough. That's been going around Hogwarts, I'm not surprised you didn't know because I was so sure you don't read."

Harry ignored Draco as he turned and walked away. His hands grasped the crisp paper of the case report regarding one Sirius Black. Draco stared at the hopeless Gryffindor, offering a silent prayer to the Four Founders for Potter to accept his godfather is innocent.

_Merlin knows his godfather deserved a chance to have his freedom. Of course,_ Draco frowned at the Gryffindor who disappeared from a corner, _a chance to live with his godson might be needed as well._

\--

Somewhere in Hogwarts, the twins were being monitored by Professor McGonagall as they served their detention. One of the detentions they don't particularly like is when their Head of Houses oversees their detention. It ranged from making them do homework to doing chores around the castle.   
Normally, once they get caught, the Professors like to put them in a place where they'll have no fun. 

Professor Flitwick once made them assist Madam Rosmerta in the library which backfired because they found books they needed for the future pranks after that. Professor Snape had them scrub cauldrons and the classroom's floor but since they were unsupervised, they had discussed the next plan. Professor Sinistra was quite generous and just had them accompany her to look for planets in outer space though it absolutely bore them hearing about constellations and stuff as if they haven't heard about it. (Her subject is one they get the most E's because of this). Professor Trelawney, although new, was no stranger into giving students detention and had them clean the crystal balls for hours because she forgot they were there, busy with talking to creatures the twins don't see. 

Hagrid by far had them being active like they were doing now, mostly to feed or bathe the magical creatures he cared so much about. The twin's favorite detention with Hagrid to date is when they took care of Buckbeak for a day. They asked the hippogriff if they knew their darling d, it seems he does but suddenly they can't speak its language even though it chirruped and cooed for a while. Professor Lupin's detentions are the most fun and had them wracking their minds as the Professor handed them puzzles to beat, which was easy enough until they almost get to the end and end up having to restart again. The twins also had to assist the professor to subdue a creature once. (This was also the chance to prank the DADA professor but so far, the said Professor hasn't budged and still couldn't be pranked.) They were delighted when said Professor also vetoed some of their prank ideas when they were whispering about it.

Professor Dumbledore's detentions consist of them mostly adventuring in Hogwarts because the Headmaster takes them to a room for them to clean (with wands, thankfully) then leaves them there to get lost. As he says "If you can't find your way back, just ask the portraits" which was useless because the portraits think it's funny if the twins were lost. Ever since the Marauder's Map was bestowed to their honorary little brother, the twins just explored Hogwarts until they end up somewhere familiar or see someone they know. Incidentally, it's how they found out about the third floor to potions classroom shortcut.

Now, they were chopping wood without their wands by Hagrid's hut as the Deputy Headmistress enjoy tea with Hagrid. Their axes were sharp as a knife and the wood gets chopped easier like butter once they succeeded wandless-wordless slicing charm.

Buckbeak and Fang was observing them a few feet away, the other picking apart a ferret, the other gnawing on a bone. The twin terrors were no stranger to woodwork, with their coops and treehouse back at home, but it's gruelling work and the chopped wood is said to fill up the fireplace in the dorms which the house elves will collect soon.

"This is our good deed for today."

"Our lovingly chopped wood to warm the hearts of our peers."

After a wordless glance at each other, they started a competition between themselves on who could chop the most wood. It was put to a stop immediately after Professor McGonagall transfigured the wood they recently chopped to a toad.

They both groaned and looked at their stern Head of House. She raised her brow back at them which made them puff up their cheeks defiantly. 

They went back to work, glaring at Buckbeak and Fang when they looked too amused at the situation.

\--

  
Draco pulled aside the privacy curtain by one of Hospital wing's bed and frowned at his Professor nibbling on chocolate as he read.

"Professor." Draco called out disapprovingly. "You can't eat chocolate alone after your transformation. You need to eat something else."

Lupin glanced up at his nagging student and had the gall to chuckle. "I've been nagged since early in the morning about my eating habits, Draco. Maybe you should pick a different greeting next time."

Draco crossed his arms. "Maybe you should listen and eat properly."  
Lupin just graced the blond a smile. "What is it you needed to ask, Draco?"

Draco sat down on the place Lupin patted and held up his wand. "Scan."

"Go on ahead." Lupin acquiesced. "How is your research going?"

"Needed improvement and such. You seemed better than the last moon." Draco nodded, satisfied with his scans. Lupin wandlessly transferred the scans to a conjured parchment and gave it to the impressed Slytherin.

"Any headaches, joint pains, and fatigue a day after the full moon?"

Lupin hummed, "Maybe just for a few hours or so, Draco. That was a massive improvement than consuming a lot of nasty Potions."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course that's your complaint."

"Hey." Lupin frowned. "I'm a patient. I'm allowed to dislike potions."

"You've had it for years." Another voice drawled as the curtain was once again set aside, revealing Professor Snape holding another vial.

"Sometimes, I just think Snape's keeping the taste that way to mess with me." Lupin show whispered at Draco's way, winking as Snape looked at the DADA professor disdainfully.

Draco sighed at their interactions once more. Whatever happened in the Hogwarts years was too deep and they just can't get along no matter how Draco tried. At least there were no more underhanded threats thrown.

"Believe me, if I can choose the taste of what I am giving you, it would be more flavorful than you could ever imagine."

Even Draco had to grimace at that, thinking of every taste of Potions. The Potions Master counted Draco and Lupin's disgusted expression as a win.

"Boys! You should get along now, seriously!" Madam Pomfrey admonished, placing another tray of vials for Lupin and Draco handing her his scans so she wouldnt cast it on her patient again.

"I'm Draco, not <strike>Sirius</strike> serious." Draco muttered under his breath. Three pairs of adult eyes looked at him, two in disapproval and one in shock. The blond looked back at them with a curious expression. "What?"

He only received a exasperated sigh from the patient and a frown from the Potions Master. Draco shrugged. The healer just ignored what's happening and finished reading the scans, nodding in satisfaction.

"Very good, Mr. Malfoy. You can certainly take your Emergency First Aid Licensure examination by next month if you can make accurate scans on Professor Lupin." The healer patted the blond's head. "Well done."

Draco basked in the accomplishment before smirking at his DADA Professor. "I suppose I have to give you my thanks for letting me experiment on you."

Lupin chuckled. "Congratulations, then."

Madame Pomfrey rushed out as soon as Lupin obediently took his Potions and let his blood be taken.

"I did your homework. When can I turn it in?" Draco asked both of his Professors.

"Alright, you busybody. Pass it tomorrow after class." Lupin said, shaking his head in amusement.

"Add an additional foot about the effectiveness of powdered silver; only then you may pass it to me."

Lupin looked at Snape incredulously. "Are you serious? Adding another homework?"

Snape looked at Lupin with a blank stare. "He is doing a research study with me. The least he could do is educate himself on every ingredient of the potion."

"Lighten up, he's only a child." Lupin frowned disapprovingly.

"I already added that and the other ingredients as well." Draco cut in, frowning as he thought of something. "I was going to research on what can be substituted and what is detrimental next."

Snape nodded his approval and Lupin reached Draco's hand and patted it. "Maybe you should take it easy for the day...and later tonight. Go play exploding snap with your friends."

Draco blinked. "But they have training and etiquette scheduled today. They can't cancel that."

Remus Lupin looked stumped. Draco patted the Professor's hand.

"You Gryffindors are too touchy." Draco commented. Lupin groaned. "And dramatic."

Snape looked at his godchild, smirking at the words that came from the cuddle monster and the one with Black blood himself.

"How is our students doing, Snape?" Lupin asked instead, temporarily giving up on making Draco have fun.

"Well on their way to failure."

"Same as always, then." Remus chuckled.

Seeing the perfect time to open a discussion, Draco rummaged through his bag for another copy of the transcript (this time a Ravenclaw version).

"By the way, Professor. Since you were out of the loop for a few days now, maybe you should read this in case students bombard you with questions. You seem like the type to be interested in this." Draco handed the stack of papers to the curious Professor, ignoring the piercing stare his Head of House was directing at him.

Draco thanked the Four Founders for having a talent in Occlumency or else it was at that moment that Snape would figure out he's known his cousin for months. Small blessings.

Lupin took the papers carefully, his smile slipping on his face as he read the title of the transcript.

Sirius Black's case.

He froze momentarily, holding the one case he wanted to go over and wished to see for years. His hand shook and his mouth fell open to gasp quietly.

"...where did you get this?" Lupin asked, eyes boring into Draco's.

Draco shrugged. "There were a lot of copies going around Hogwarts. I figured you'd want to read something new rather than re-reading your books."

Draco watched as his Professor struggled to maintain his composure and Snape patted his shoulder.

"We'll leave you to it."

"Thanks..Sev.." Draco's eyes widened at the nickname, looking at his godfather rolling his eyes.

Snape dragged the Malfoy heir out the Hospital wing. The DADA Professor looked like he was in his own world, still staring at the front page.

"Sev?! Since when were the both of you close?"

"I told you, Dragon. We were acquaintances during Hogwarts." 

"That doesn't explain it!"

"That also doesn't explain you going around and handing out case reports."

Draco shrugged, "I finished reading it and I had it in my bag. I saw Professor re-reading yet another muggle book so I figured I'd give him something new to focus on."

Seeing his Godfather unconvinced, Draco changed the topic immediately

\--

After joining tea time with Hagrid and Professor McGonagall approving their twin mountains of wood piles, the twins were free to go. There were several pops that sounded signalling the house elves picking up their hard work.

By the time they arrived at the Gryffindor common rooms, they caught sight of Hermione, Harry and Ron yelling at each other.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" George said, going between Hermione and Ron and Fred whistling shrilly to stop the yelling.

Neville stood shakily by the couch and Fred looked at him. "Hey there mate, go look for Percy for me will ya?"

Neville nodded, hugging Trevor close to his chest and rushing out of the portrait.

"What is happening here?" George asked, shaking Hermione by the shoulders. Fred patted Ron's head to calm him down and rubbed Harry's shoulder to shook him out of his daze.

" We were just discussing about the Black's case for an hour now, I was helping them understand some of the jargon the writer was spouting. We were almost finished but then Ron got up to look for scabbers but he was not in the room." Then Hermione glared at Ron "And then that insufferable git decided to blame Crookshanks! When she's been here in the common room this whole time!"

"Oh, admit it Hermione! That cat killed him!" Fred hugged Ron to shut him up and George picked up Crookshanks and placed her on her owner's arms. Then he directed the trio to sit.

"What about you, Harry? You've been yelling."

"I was trying to stop them so we could go back at the case report." Harry frowned. "But then they decided to be at each others throats."

"You would act like this too if Hedwig got eaten." Ron sniped and Fred pulled Ron back into a headlock hug, shoving his little brother's face on his shoulder.

"Quiet for a moment, Ronniekins."

"Well, I would be annoyed as well. Imagine, Harry, if Hedwig was suddenly accused of murder." Hermione grinded out, petting the kneazle.

George ruffled Harry's hair cutting of the scathing retort he wanted to say.

"Calm down first before you say something you three will regret later on." George said, Fred nodding in approval.

"Don't bring Hedwig into this." Harry huffed indignantly, crossing his arms. Sandwiched by the twins, he was outnumbered at rebuttals.

Neville walked inside and sighed in relief as he saw the Golden Trio calming down. Ron groaned as Percy walked inside as well.Fred chuckled as Ron glared at him accusingly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Percy asked, tapping his foot impatiently. "I was gone for half an hour. Before I went out, you three got along so much your heads are bumping as you three looked at Black's case report. What happened?"

There was silence as the twins shrugged and Percy's gaze bore into Ron's. 

"I got up to look for Scabbers but he was gone in my bed. I can't find him anywhere." Percy connected the dots so fast he immediately glared at his little brother.

"Have you asked around or have you looked at my room?" Percy asked, a brow raised. "Because Wood caught a scuttling rat earlier and decided to play with it."

Ron gaped at his brother before sprinting up the dormitory staircase.

"I expect a heartfelt apology for Hermione before dinner, Ronald!" Percy sighed as Ron responded, too far away to decipher what he said and settled on patting Hermione's head.

"I'm sorry for him, 'Mione. Go put your cat in the Cat's room." Percy said, Hermione immediately following. "Lock the door properly!"

Harry fidgeted at Percy's gaze. "What about you, Harry? Did you all finish understanding Black's case? It's rare for you to be interested in a Gryffindor Knows pamphlet or anything outside of Quidditch, after all."

Harry frowned as three of the Weasley brothers teased him. "We were getting to the conclusion."

Percy closed his eyes and counted to ten, remembering the mistakes and farfetched conclusion. "I can help you with that."

Harry nodded, grateful. The twin's arms that was around him lifted as the twins rolled off the couch.

"Aaand that's our cue to leave." The twins announced in unison.

Harry settled in front of the fireplace with Percy sitting down next to him. Ginny arrived, freshly showered, just in time to join them. She was really curious about the case (and figured that the case belonged to LEO not GEMINI despite others not believing her).

The twins yawned and trudged upstairs to get ready for dinner.

  
\--

By dinner time, the Slytherins were all caught up reading versions of transcripts from the Gryffindor Knows pamphlets and Ravenclaw versions successfully handed out anonymously by Draco. (He left copies in different places in the common room, the mermaids swearing not to rat him out). 

The Four House Tables were filled with whispers everywhere and murmurs resounding loudly that it certainly wasn't a very peaceful dinner.

Draco was perfectly fine dining quietly, Blaise beside him telling him a story of some maid becoming royalty because of a lost glass slipper fitting her. He internally scoffed, Pansy has dozens of those and half of them already endangered his foot. There's nothing special about those.

"I still think he's blinded...or confunded. I suspect the witch who gave the maid a few means to go to the ball." Pansy commented, "Then again, she must've chanted a love spell at him."

"That's true. I mean the witch has ridiculous spells, too." Blaise mulled over it. "It can't have been true love or love at first sight."

Draco was about to give his two sickles on how the maid's life was similar to being a house elf being free when all of a sudden the doors slammed open and the Great Hall fell silent. All of Hogwarts watched as the Golden trio entered, Harry Potter looking pissed and Granger seemed intent to pull the Chosen one back only to be pulled away by the Weasel. Everyone watched as Potter strove over the Hogwarts staff table, blatantly glaring at the Headmaster. Draco's eyes strayed over to the doors to see another Weasley silently sitting down. The Gryffindor Quidditch captain gestured at Potter but the older Weasley shook his head. Huh, curious. A Gryffindor prefect (identified by the badge) not going out of his way to stop Potter's shenanigans. 

_This ought to be good_. Draco thought as his gaze went back to the front.

Potter put a stack of paper (probably the transcript) in front of Dumbledore with a loud 'smack'.

"Is this true, Professor?" Harry asked, his voice echoing through the Hall.

Dumbledore flipped through the transcript and hummed.

"Where did you get this, Harry?" The gravelly voice of the Headmaster had Draco suppressing a chill running down his spine.

"Please answer my question first." Potter grinded out, his green eyes blazing with anger.

"Well, if it's emblazoned by the Ministry seal itself, there is a possibility that it may be true."

"So, it's true then?!" Potter asked, voice going up an octave.

"There is a possibility, yes."

"Merlin, it's a yes or no question. They're going on circles if this goes on." Pansy commented as she continued eating her dinner.

"The old bat ain't gonna say something when all of Hogwarts is listening." Blaise replied before shoving a huge portion of treacle tart in his mouth.

"Why didn't you help him?!" Potter yelled, voice crackling with emotion. A burst of magic from Potter snuffed out some candles in the chandelier which was righted immediately with a wave of Professor McGonagall's hand.

In the back of his mind, Draco could bet a galleon that if Professor Lupin was there, Potter would go back to his seat. He'd win that one for sure. Wait, as a matter of fact, Professor Lupin would want to hear what the Headmaster had to say. Nevermind, then.

No one in the staff table moved to stop Potter from questioning the Headmaster. They all probably read it together, discussing it to a point where they concluded it was rubbish to begin with and it was clear as veritaserum that Sirius Black was wrongfully put into Azkaban. Judging by the way his own godfather continued eating and glaring at the Slytherin table to resume eating, they did. (Or else, his godfather would certainly be the one to make Potter go back to his seat.)

"Harry, my boy, why don't we talk about this privately?" It seems the Headmaster wasn't part of the discussion, after all.

"Wrong move." Draco, Pansy and Blaise muttered as they chewed, glancing at each other in a three-way glance. 

Sure enough, there was a protest in the tables.

"We want to know, too!" Someone yelled from the Hufflepuff table, a murmur of assent going around the Hall.

"Why didn't you help Black, Professor?" One asked loudly at the Gryffindor table, hands to their mouth so it could be heard above the noise.

"Why did you all kept silent about this?" One Ravenclaw asked out loud, representing the outrage of the whole house, her flower ornament changing color to red representing anger. 

"How could you adults let this happen?!" Another one from Gryffindor asked, from the voice, Draco bet it was Granger.

"Give Sirius Black a trial!" Potter said, having had the guts to stare down with the Headmaster.

Potter's words resonated in the Hall and as one, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were hollering and chanting it. Snape had his eyes narrowed at the Slytherin table when the lower years attempted to join. The Slytherins ate quietly amongst the chaos, the Purebloods with their backs staighter than most under the stern eye of their Head of House. Snape nodded at the Prefects, notes appearing with orders to head straight back to the dorms after dinner.

"TRIAL! TRIAL!" Hogwarts students chanted, their arms going up the air. Potter glared one last time at the Headmaster before stalking over the Gryffindor table to be with his friends.

"Give Black a trial!" The Gryffindors yelled as one, probably the most enraged because Black is one of them.

"TRIAL! TRIAL!" Shouted the other Hogwarts Houses, the Slytherins the only ones not stomping their foot and banging utensils on the table.

"Compensation once proven innocent!" Granger yelled, probably thinking of spearheading something again. (Draco caught her planning a werewolf rights for the DADA Professor but as promised, he put a stop to it)

"TRIAL! TRIAL!" Echoed the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, the injustice probably getting to them. Draco suppressed a smirk once he heard a murmur of the word through the Slytherin Table despite their Head of House carefully watching them.

"Nothing beats emotional contagion when there is someone people think got wronged." Draco stated, dabbing his lips with a napkin to clean the crumbs of the scrumptious apple pie he had for dessert off his face.

Pansy and Blaise looked at the blond Slytherin before looking at each other in exasperation.

"Did you plan this?" Pansy hissed, nudging Draco.

Blaise casted a silencing bubble around the three of them.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, raising a brow at both of his friends.

"Bloody hell, you did planned this." Blaise groaned, dropping his utensils and shaking his head in disbelief.

"... I dont know what you're talking about." Draco replied, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Pansy stared at the case report intently when she unearthed it from her bag.

"Dray, you're the only one who could've done this." Pansy hissed. "You told us you went to the Ministry Libraries last summer after you got back from Hawaii."

"No, I am not." Draco replied but nodded in agreement. "And yes, I did. With many others, as well."

"You do know this is from a LEO case report, right?" Pansy tapped the page. "You said that time you were experimenting if you can change a page's appearance to another one. This is the copy you experimented with?!"

"How did it end up at GEMINI?" Blaise prodded. Out of all the case reports Draco had to steal a copy of, and it turning out to be about Sirius Black cannot be a coincidence at all.

"I don't know, actually." Draco stared at Pansy and Blaise then smiled so innocently there was almost a glowing halo above his head. 

"Must be magic."

Pansy and Blaise sighed and let the topic drop for now. They watched as the chaos in front of them echoed throughout Hogwarts that night. The Slytherin trio watched as their Professors continued eating, ignoring Dumbledores attempts at quieting the students.

Draco caught Professor Snape's gaze and he fought the urge to flinch. He tilted his head, schooling his expression to a curious one but his godfather was apparently not having it, blankly giving him a look. Seeing the "I-know-what-you-did" stare, Draco looked down at the remnants of his dessert.

_Well, that's not good_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did notice my stories are getting longer every chapter... Well, when the mind is juicing out this ideas the fingers type as well. Anyways, 754 kudos, 105 bookmarks and nearing 11k hits! And I think, almost all of my commenters are in attendance because of last chapter's cliffhanger and I am so glad that it incited so much excitement. Sadly, as my recently added tag says, Draco is oblivious af. But he's smart too. There were too many scenes for me to react and I'm too tired to elaborate so huh, I'm just going to say my favourite part here is the chaotic Hogwarts Unity that happened in the ending and the twin's detention. Ooh, here's a fun fact: they got up to mischief on 1:20, a 20 minute interval to reach the one eyed witch statue and investigate it (twins) get sidetracked and ended up at third floor (draco) and 3 mintues for Draco to reach the twins. Wink wink!
> 
> I just recently remembered it was 'nonverbal spells' and i dunno imma just stick with wandless-wordless.
> 
> Thank you for the one year you've been with me, no matter if you just found out about this fic. Thank you for always commenting, kudos, bookmark! See you all in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments makes me feel loved, Kudos makes me smile, Bookmarks has my heart skipping a beat~ Thank you for reading!


End file.
